


Instincts of an Emotionally Constipated Jaeger Pilot

by Reiwyn



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bonding, Jealousy, M/M, Misunderstandings, Pack Family, Slow Burn, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2018-12-18 14:10:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 62,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11876178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reiwyn/pseuds/Reiwyn
Summary: Unable to become a Jaeger pilot with his Omega status Chuck is forced into pretending he's an Alpha like his old man. A task made easier with his lack of Omega instincts. Unable to transform into his wolf form, no heats, no hormones..... nothing. Life is easy, or as easy as it can be in the last days of the human race.That is until a blue eyed, washed up, has-been Alpha by the name of Raleigh Becket is brought back from wherever the hell he's been for the last five year, to pilot a restored Gypsy Danger. The Alpha throw's all of Chuck's long dormant instincts back into overdrive.So he can't be blamed for reacting violently... right?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Everyone!  
> This is my second ever fic and first in this fandom so apologies in advance if there are any mistakes.  
> I have added a list of what status the characters all are in the end notes so there's no confusion later on.  
> Hope you all enjoy and happy reading!

Jealous! 

Chuck stormed down the Shatterdome corridor, to deep in thought to hear the panting as Max struggled to keep up. The old man didn't know what he was talking about, bloody jealous. Of that has-been? Un-bloody-likely. Clenching his fist Chuck felt his claws digging deep into his palm as the desire rose to punch Raleigh, again.

He considered heading for the gym but decided against it. As much as he'd love to punch the bag pretending it was that Americans face it would only lead to more frustration. 

Stepping into the kwoon instead, Chuck made quick work removing his shoes and beloved leather jacket. Commanding Max to stay who immediately collapsed into a deep sleep brought a small smile to his face, but it was quickly wiped away as the memory of a few minutes ago came back to him.

Growling, Chuck walked to the centre of the mats taking a deep breath before dropping into the first kata. He let the familiar routine calm him as his mind drifted back to earlier.

\----------

Chuck was furious. 

He'd let emotions get the better of him and in turn gave the has-been the upper hand in their fight, a rookie mistake covered back in the first day at the Academy. Worse still, if he wasn't already humiliated enough from getting his ass kicked by a coward, the old man had to step in and take the assholes side. He'd never be seen as an equal in his fathers eyes, the ranger comment bitterly reminded him of that.

Why did Becket have to come back and fuck up his life, what little was left of it anyway. Chuck was no fool regardless what he said to Mako and Raleigh, he knew Pentecost's grand plan was a one way trip. 

Mako. Chuck felt regret as what he'd said to her finally registered. He'd known her for years even considered her one of few people he'd call a true friend. He knew what being a Jaeger pilot meant to her and how much she doubted herself. Disgusted with himself, Chuck swore to make it right with her first chance he got.

"Chuck!"

Tensing, Chuck quickened his pace not ready to confront his father after what was said. He heard a growl before a hand grabbed his arm trying to stop him. Shrugging it off Chuck spun around glaring at his pack Alpha. 

"What?!" He snapped.

Herc winched slightly at his tone but hid it so quickly if it were anyone but Chuck they wouldn't have caught it. A perk of copiloting together for so long, if you would call it that. 

"You gotta stop this shit with Becket. Jealousy won't get you anywhere."

"Jealous!" Chuck yelled, lowering his voice when it drew attention from people around them. "I don't know what your on old man but I'm sure as shit not jealous of that has-been."

Herc just rolled his eyes. "You know damn well I don't mean him. It's not Miss Mori's fault she's drifting wit-"

"Don't you fuckin'-"

"- the Alpha your interested in. Your instincts maybe screaming threat but-"

"I swear to god old man-"

"-remember no one knows your not an Al-"

"ENOUGH!" Chuck yelled loud enough to cut him off this time. Herc looked at his son in shock causing Chuck to notice his teeth had sharpened into fangs and nails to claws. He knew his eyes had to have changed as well hinting at the start of a transformation. It was the closest Chuck had come to a transformation since his mothers death, the grief having closed that door forever. Or so he'd thought.

With a deep growl to warn his father not to follow Chuck spun back around stalking off.

\----------------

Breathing out slowly as he entered another pose, Chuck felt his claws slowly retract and heart rate return to normal. Finally the Omega let himself acknowledge the fact that his father was right, he was jealous.

A dormant part of himself had awoken when he'd first met Becket drawing an intense need so strong it had him scrambling to turn tail and run. But Chuck was to proud for that, so the Omega stood his ground instead throwing hostility at the man. Alpha, he reminded himself helpfully. 

The Alpha drew an primal instinct from a part of himself he thought long buried. The need to bond with the Alpha, his MATE, was so strong it kept drawing him to the man. His Omega genes had never been a problem before now, not only had Chuck lost the ability to shift when his mother died but the instincts and heats with it. A fact that made it easier to pretend he was an Alpha and slip under the radar in the Academy. They didn't allow Omegas into the pilot program believing they were to emotional to hold a steady drift. 

All he needed to do was cover his Omega scent, a feet achieved by his beloved jacket covered in his fathers strong pack Alpha scent.

Chuck wasn't sure what it was about Raleigh that made him so different from other Alphas. No one had ever made Chuck feel so weak and emotional. Chuck knew what people thought about him, unable to think before acting, reckless. A fact that couldn't be further from the truth, Chuck prided himself for his iron control. He pushed the asshole image so people would leave him alone to work and pilot Striker in peace. 

If Chuck was honest with himself it was also to keep everyone at arms length. After his mother Chuck swore to never let another that close again, his heart couldn't take anymore loss. Sometimes though, sometimes he regretted being so good at pushing people away. 

When nightmares force him to sit alone in the dark craving the protective touch of his pack Alpha. The memory of Herc curling around him in wolf form as a pup is something Chuck holds close and buries so deep within himself not even his father can see it in the drift. 

How is it then with such finely honed control that Raleigh manages to get under his skin? And why after all these years of knowing each other was Mako suddenly considered a threat by the Omega within him? He'd never held any animosity towards her before, even when it became obvious she was getting preferential treatment from the Marshal allowing her to progress so far in the pilot program, Omega or not. 

~She's drifting with your mate.~ An un helpful voice supplied causing Chuck to shake his head. Raleigh wasn't and never would be his mate, he could barely stand the guy! ~Liar.~

The sense he was no longer alone brought Chuck out of his thoughts, catching the bo on instinct. Glaring at the intruder, he watched as Raleigh stepped onto the mat. The Omega took in the muscles revealed now the ugly ass sweater was gone and Chuck had to take in a shaky breath as desire washed over him when he saw the circuit burns. 

"Time to finish this once and for all, Hansen." Raleigh by some miracle didn't notice the effect he was having on Chuck, instead swinging the bo in his hands as he fell into a fighting stance. 

Chuck considered his options before shrugging falling into his own stance. Time to show the has-been he didn't need him. Raleigh didn't wait, in one fluid strike resting his bo against Chuck's neck. 

"Point." He growled, sending a shiver down Chuck's spin. 

Frowning, Chuck narrowed his eyes forcing his emotions away so he could focus. Barely waiting for Raleigh to settle back in a stance before taking his own point aiming for his side.

"Point." He echoed. 

Raleigh bowed his head slightly, silently acknowledging his skill. Returning the bow Chuck stepped back waiting for the fight to really begin. This time he was ready for the strike and brought his bo up to block it, returning with one of his own. The Alpha dodged, darting to his left evading three more of Chuck's strikes before connecting with his fourth. Raleigh came in close lunging for Chuck's body forcing him into a backwards flip to evade. Sticking close Raleigh followed almost catching Chuck as he came out of the flip but the Omega managed to step way feeling the air move against his cheek. The next seven strikes were traded back and forth neither gaining the upper hand until Raleigh landed a lucky kick sending Chuck stumbling back onto the mat. Rolling to a knee Chuck barely brought his bo up in time to block the next strike. 

A crack was the only warning Chuck had before his bo gave breaking down the middle and he was forced into another roll. Raleigh took a step back breathing hard, giving Chuck the chance to grab another bo. 

It was in that moment Chuck realised this wasn't about putting the has-been in his place anymore, probably never was. No, this was about proving himself to the Alpha, proving he was worthy of the Alphas attention. Showing Raleigh, he should be with him not Mako. 

Gritting his teeth at the last thought Chuck fell into a double stick stance, foregoing a new bo. Raleigh raised an eyebrow in surprise but was ready when Chuck leapt forward striking hard and fast. He now had a big disadvantage, though double sticks were great for tiring an opponent and quick hits it didn't have the reach of a bo. He'd need to keep close and try to stay a move ahead. 

Raleigh must have realised the same thing as he tried gaining some distance. Pushing his bo hard against the double sticks causing Chuck to stumble back enough to flip backwards out of striking range. It was a move Chuck should have seen coming. 

~Mako would have.~

Growling Chuck pushed the thought away trying to consider his next strike. The moment of distraction cost him, barely leaping to the side in time to miss Raleigh's next attack. Landing on his stomach with an oof, the Omega scrambled to retrieve his sticks. Raleigh didn't give him a chance swinging again, forcing Chuck to roll away from his weapon. 

On instinct Chuck stopped on his back waiting for Raleigh to strike before grabbing the Alpha's bo using it to yank Raleigh off his feet and onto him. While the Alpha was stunned Chuck rolled them positioning himself so he was straddling Raleigh, bring the bo to his neck. 

Panting hard, Chuck took a moment to catch his breath as he looked down at the man beneath him. Instantly feeling it leave him again as it sunk in how close they were. His gaze locked with the Alpha's, rendering him powerless as the blue drew him in. Chuck found his eyes drawn to Raleigh's mouth, desire burning low in his belly. 

A strange noise from the Alpha drew his eyes back up but found Raleigh wasn't looking at him anymore. Following his line of sight Chuck realised he was staring at his hand gripping the bo. His hands that had transformed into claws again.

Shit! Chuck looked back at Raleigh only to catch the Alpha sniffing the air between them with a frown. Panicking Chuck sprang to his feet rushing over to his jacket, shoving it on. Grabbing his shoes and whistling for Max to follow him, Chuck near sprinted out of the room not once looking back at Raleigh. 

\-----------


	2. Chapter 2

It wasn't until later when Chuck was elbow deep in Jaeger schematics that he realised they were drift compatible. He nearly spat coffee all over them as the thought popped up mid gulp. It did result in a coughing fit that had his eyes watering and strange looks from the members of Striker's crew that were around him. Flushing from embarrassment, Chuck glared until they returned to work leaving him alone. 

Chuck looked at the schematics in front of him unseeing as he mulled over this new revelation. A part of him was ecstatic demanding he charge down to the Marshal's office immediately and demand Raleigh become his copilot, but a more somber part reminded him his secret would be revealed. There was also a more then likely chance Pentecost would choose his adoptive daughter to remain the Alphas copilot. Though she was currently grounded, the Marshal knew how much it meant to Mako and wouldn't strip the title from her. And what about the old man?

Sighing Chuck turned to lean back against the table looking out over the busy Jaeger bay floor. They had enough problems between them without giving his father the impression he didn't want to drift with him anymore. He was the last member of his fathers pack and with Uncle Scott's betrayal that lead to... Chuck shook his head not wanting to think about that again. 

So, no. As much as it pained him drifting with Raleigh was out of the question. Turning his head Chuck looked over at Gypsy's bay remembering back in the old days when the two Becket brothers were unstoppable. Raleigh had been his hero and everything he wanted to be. It was the Alpha that had given Chuck the courage to disguise his Omega status and push through the Academy becoming the youngest ever Jaeger pilot. He remembered the sorrow and sympathy he'd felt when news came in about Yancy, never really blaming Raleigh for running. If it'd been his father in Yancy's place Chuck knew he wouldn't have been able to go on. Chuck hated himself for giving Raleigh the impression he blamed him, lashing out at the man for his own problems.

An idea popped into his head when he spotted Mako talking to one of Gypsy's techs. Chuck couldn't change what was already done and he couldn't copilot with his mate but the Omega could help protect him the only way he knew how. Decision made he walked over to the other Omega pilot, thankful when the tech moved away leaving Mako alone. This would be hard enough without witnesses.

"Ranger Mori, could I have a minute." He asked, quietly hoping the added title would make her more forgiving. 

Mako turned in surprise but her eyes narrowed in suspicion when she spotted Chuck. Winching internally, Chuck opened his mouth fumbling for words but years of alienating oneself was hard to break so he did the only thing he could think of, bowing deeply. He hoped it conveyed not only his apology but the respect he held for the woman.

"Chuck." The shocked awe in Mako's voice had Chuck fighting the urge to twitch in embarrassment. Straightening the Omega avoided looking at Mako instead noticing the audience they'd attracted. He should've asked her to step out into the hallway with him.

Pulling out his eat shit and die glare, Chuck levelled it at anyone watching. "Can we help you?" He growled. 

A giggle had Chuck looking back at Mako in surprise. In all the time he'd known her Chuck had only heard Mako laugh twice each time Max playing a major role. 

"What?" He grumbled but Mako just shook her head smiling. Looking down at his boots Chuck considered his next words not sure how best to articulate his request.

"W-would you.. could I.." Clearing his throat Chuck looked back at Mako, her head tilted in curiosity. This was ridiculous he was a soldier damn it! Squaring his shoulders Chuck tried again. "I have some ideas for Gypsy's weaponry." Mako said nothing watching him silently and Chuck rushed to continue. "Not that you wouldn't have that kinda thing under control already but I just thought maybe.."

Chuck trailed off as Mako raised her hand. "What did you have in mind?"

Sagging in relief the Omega pointed over to the table that held Gypsy's schematics, silently asking if he could have a look. Nodding Mako started walking over, Chuck falling into step with her. 

"So?" Mako prompted as Chuck remained silent.

"I think there's a way to shorten the Plasma Cannons charge time... or have you sorted that problem already?" Mako shook her head. "Also I think she needs a sword. Striker's blades are really bloody handy in close combat and Gypsy should have a backup in case the cannons fail." 

Mako nodded in agreement leaning over the schematics to make notes. "What else?"

Chuck couldn't help grinning as he leaned over the schematics with her getting lost in the familiarity of working on a Jaeger. 

\-------------------

It was early evening when Chuck finally left the Jaeger bay covered in grease and sweat but happy with the progress they'd made. He'd wanted to stay longer but Mako had demanded he go eat something when Chuck's stomach growled for the millionth time in the last hour. 

Entering the mess hall Chuck grabbed a tray moving straight to the hamburgers before heading over to the table his father was sitting at with the Kaidonovsky's. 

"Where've you been?" 

"Jaeger bay." He grunted. Setting down his tray before reaching to pickup Max for a cuddle. 

"Was at Striker earlier couldn't find you."

"That's cause I wasn' at Striker's bay, was I." He placed Max back down on the floor before dropping in the seat next to his father. Bitting into his burger Chuck moaned quickly taking another bite, to occupied to notice straight away that his pack Alpha was waiting for an explanation. Freezing mid chew when he noticed the Kaidonovsky's had joined his father in staring at him. 

Swallowing, Chuck rolled his eyes. "Mako and I were working on Gypsy's weaponry, alright." None of them said anything staring at him in stunned shock, making him feel defensive. "What? I can be helpful if I wanna."

"It is not that, little Hansen. But ve 'ave never seen you so.. so.. happy? Cheerful?" Sasha looked to her husband for help finding the right word.

"Relaxed." Herc supplied.

Sasha nodded her thanks before continuing. "You alvays hold veight of vorld on your shoulders. It nice to see you so, relaxed." 

Chuck mulled that over while he finished his burger. Was he more relaxed? And if so why, what had changed?

~You helped protect your mate.~

Right, that was it. In helping improve Gypsy's weaponry he'd doubled Raleigh's chances of survival. Not as good as being in the Conn-Pod with him but the best he could do under the circumstances.

He was about to reply when suddenly the Kaiju alarm rang out bringing them to their feet in an instant. Whistling for Max to follow Chuck took off after the others heading for The Drivesuit room.

\--------------------

LOCCENT was a flurry of activity, tech and communication officers running back and forth calling out information to others. Chuck kept Max in his arms not trusting the officers to not stomp on or kick him. He sensed Raleigh behind him but didn't turn around forcing himself to ignore the Alpha and focus on the imminent threat.

"Report." Marshal ordered when all the pilots had arrived and the officers were at their stations. 

"Breech was exposed at 2300 hours. We have two signatures both Category IV. Code names Otachi and Leatherback. They'll reach Hong Kong within the hour." Tendo reported and Chuck tensed. Fuck, one Category IV was hard enough to take down with three Jaegers but another one? He wasn't sure three would be enough.

"Evacuate the city, shutdown the bridges. I want every single civilian in a refuge now." Pentecost ordered before addressing the Kaidonovsky's and the Wei brothers. "Crimson Typhoon, Cherno Alpha. I want you to frontline the harbour, stay on the miracle mile." He waited for their acknowledgements before turning to Chuck and Herc. "Striker I want you to stay back look after the coastline. We cannot afford to loose you so only engage as a final option." 

Chuck bit back his complaints, responding in sink with his father. "Yes, sir." 

Pentecost nodded looking behind Chuck. "You two. You stay put." Chuck could practically feel the anger radiating from the Alpha behind him but Raleigh said nothing.

"I want all pilots in their Jaegers ready to go in 15. Lets go!" The Marshal ordered clapping his hands. 

Chuck followed the triplets out leaving his father to hopefully talk some sense into Pentecost and still actively ignoring Raleigh. He'd need to drop off Max at his room before heading to the Jaeger bay. Maybe if there was enough time he could check on Gyspy's progress aswell. 

Stay back and guard the coastline! What was the Marshal thinking? They'd lost many Jaegers to one Category IV before and now the Beta wanted to send only two Jaegers, that was suicide. And they say Omega's were the stupid emotional ones! 

A dark thought popped into Chucks head. Maybe the Marshal did know how suicidal it was, after all Mako was ordered to stay put and out of harms way.

"Hansen!" He knew that voice, Chuck picked up his pace not wanting another confrontation with the Alpha so soon. The Omega couldn't trust himself not to punch the man on sight. 

~Yeah that's the only reason.~ The voice said sarcastically and Chuck shoved the thought away. 

Suddenly someone grabbed his elbow yanking hard enough to send him stumbling backwards. Not waiting for the Omega to regain his footing that same someone shoved him up against the nearest wall, hard. 

Chuck closed his eyes against the spinning unable to hold back a groan as his body protested. Waiting for the pain to pass Chuck prayed the presence he felt in front of him wasn't who he was sure it was. Slowly opening his eyes the Omega met the blue ones glaring back at him.

"Oi! What's your problem, asshole?" He huffed in annoyance, fighting against the instinct to reach out. 

"I could ask you the same thing." Raleigh growled. "First you use every opportunity to insult and provoke me. And now your acting like I'm so bellow you I don't even exist. What'd I ever do to you?!" The Alpha was clearly angry stepping forward closing the short distance between them.

Well this is bloody ironic. Chuck thought feeling his body reacting to the Alphas nearness. Raleigh took his silence the wrong way slamming his hands on the wall either side of Chuck's head. "Answer me!"

Chuck bit his lip trying to suppress the moan that rose with the spike of desire. Raleigh must have heard it anyway as eyes shot to his mouth and the Alpha moved closer still. The Omega could feel Raleigh's body heat now and clenched his hands into fists.

Locking gazes once more Raleigh started to lean forward and Chuck unconsciously tilting his head just so....

A whine broke through Chuck's desire immediately reminding him of their surroundings. Quickly he shoved the Alpha away looking around them wildly before stepping around Raleigh.

"Chuck w-"

"Stay away from me!" Chuck yelled voice shaky, backing up a few steps before turning around and running for his room. Slamming the door shut Chuck tried to calm his racing heart as a jumble of thoughts hit him at once. 

Fuck! What did he just do? That was his moment and he fucked it up. No, worse then that he made sure it'd never happen again. The Omega in him was frantic, begging to go fix things with his mate. Chuck whimpered at the realisation that he'd practically shoved the Alpha into Mako's arms.

Scratching at his door reminded Chuck of what he'd forgotten and he quickly opened the door picking Max up with a groan. "Damn, your heavy. Gonna have to put you on a diet." A noise had Chuck staring down the hallway to the other pilot rooms but saw nothing. Shrugging at Max, Chuck closed the door softly this time resting his head against the cool metal.

It didn't matter anyway, he'd be dead soon enough. Whether it be by the two Kaiju they were about to face or the ones that'd follow. And if by some miracle he survived that then operation Pitfall would definitely finish the job.

Chuck hugged Max tighter before walking over to his desk. Placing the bulldog on the table The Omega took a seat looking at his best friend. "Well, Buddy. This could be the last time we have one of these DNM's. You've been the best companion a emotionally fucked up asshole like me would never deserve but I cherish the time we've had together." He dropped a kiss on top of Max's head scrunching up his nose when the dog returned the favour, licking slobber up his cheek. 

Waiting until Max was settled in his dog bed, Chuck exited his room not looking back.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi All!  
> Quick apology for having this posted as complete before hadn't realised it automatically did that. Also sorry in advance if the Russian or Chinese lines are wrong.  
> Enjoy!

A few minutes later Chuck found himself talking to a tech and Mako about a glitch in Gypsy's sword. He wanted to go up there and help the mechanics but knew from experience how much Drivesuits get in the way.

The tech excused himself, scurrying off to try their suggestions and Chuck took a moment to look over the other Jaeger bay's. By this point all the other pilots had made their way here and seemed to be distracting themselves one way or another.

The Wei brothers were trying to place daisy crowns on the Kaidonovsky's heads without them noticing. One triplet having to get on another's shoulders to reach Aleksis' head. Where they'd managed to find daisy's Chuck didn't want to know, but silently took his hat off to them for their ballsiness. 

The Kaidonovsky's seemed to be toasting something with the entire Cherno crew and Chuck shook his head, Russian's.

His father unsurprisingly was deep in conversation with Tendo and the Marshal probably going over last minute strategies. 

And Raleigh... Raleigh was heading right in their direction. For a moment Chuck panicked, but forced himself to calm down when he realised the Alpha was on the other side of the dome.

Turning back to Mako, Chuck struggled not to twitch when he found her studying him. 

"What?" He snapped, unnerved by her scrutiny.

Mako didn't answer him, instead raising an eyebrow asking her own silent question. Feeling defensive, Chuck opened his mouth but thankfully was interrupted by the same tech returning to hand Mako some papers before hurrying off again.

Chuck was about to retreat, not flee he told himself, when the gravity of what was waiting out there for them hit him. Two Category IV's, most if any of them probably wouldn't make it back alive. 

"Mako?" She made a noise letting him know she was listening. "About what I said earlier.. I.. I'm sorry. I just-"

"Was jealous." She finished.

"What! No!" Chuck sputtered unable to stop the blush as Mako smirked.

"Uh huh. Sure you weren't." Chuck opened his mouth to retort but saw Raleigh was nearly upon them and thought better of it. Spinning on his heels, Chuck briskly walked back over to Striker's bay all the while feeling the Alphas gaze burning into his back.

"What's wrong with you?" Herc asked when he caught sit of him. "You look like someone shite all over your favourite toy or something."

Chuck glared at his father ignoring the question. "We good to go?"

Herc gestured for him to lead the way and like an unspoken agreement the other Jaeger pilots met them at the elevator, filing in around the Omega. Looking up as the doors started to close Chuck's gaze met Raleigh's.

Chuck felt his breath catch when he saw the deep emotions dominating the Alpha's face. Raleigh still looked angry but that wasn't what held his attention, the Alpha was afraid. A urge to reassure Raleigh was so strong Chuck felt overwhelmed, managing a soft smile as the doors started closing. Raleigh's look of surprise was the last thing the Omega saw before the elevator doors blocked Chuck's view.

As the elevator started to rise Chuck let the smile fall dropping his gaze to the floor. A gentle nudge drew his attention to the other pilots around him and Chuck raised an eyebrow at Hu, or was it Cheung? The triplet remained silent giving his shoulder another nudge. 

The elevator dinged as they arrived and everyone moved onto the catwalk. The triplets bowed to the other pilots before leaving for Crimson Typhoon's Conn-Pod. 

"Poka my ne vstretimsya snova, moi brat'ya." Sasha said patting Chuck on the shoulder as he took in the sight of a single daisy tucked into her hair.

"Do svidaniya, tovarishch." Aleksis inclined his head, following his wife towards Cherno Alpha's Conn-Pod. 

Chuck stood there for a moment watching them go, feeling his pack Alphas presence beside him. "Tell me you talked some sense into that thick headed Beta." He said quietly.

Herc's sigh was answer enough, fuelling an deep anger inside the Omega. "Chuck-" The Alpha tried but he cut the old man off.

"You've gotta be fuckin' kiddin' me!" Chuck turned on his father staring the man down. "It's suicide!"

"Orders are orders. The Marshal is thinking of t-"

"I swear if you say bigger picture I won't-"

"Oi! Listen!" His pack Alpha demanded causing Chuck's Omega instincts to kick in, immediately shutting up. Herc waited making sure he was listening and Chuck glared but remained silent. "The situations fucked up yes but do you honestly think I'd allow my only pack member, my SON, to go out there without a backup plan."

Chuck folded his arms. "I'm listening." 

"Two Jaegers suicide, yes. But four..." Herc trailed off and Chuck frowned in confusion.

Raleigh had been with him which left.. "Mako." He guessed, gaping as his father nodded. "But she'd never.."

"No, she wouldn't. Doesn't mean they couldn't be prepared incase shit hits the fan." 

Chuck allowed himself to relax a little, it wasn't as good as having them there but that was Chuck's own fault so it'd have to do. Bloody better then the Marshal's plan.

Not saying anything the Omega headed for Striker's Conn-Pod, nodding at the techs waiting to help them into the harnesses. Locking his boots into place Chuck accepted the helmet offered to him, putting it on as the techs worked on connecting each circuit cable to his back.

Chuck didn't see the techs leave the only indication they were finished was the sound of the Conn-Pod door sliding into place, locking the Hansen's in.

"Gentleman, how we doin'? All snuggled in tight?" Tendo's voice came over the comm breaking the strained silence within the Conn-Pod and Chuck grinned.

"If I say yes will you read us a bedtime story?" 

Tendo chuckled. "You know it brother."

"Then no. We most definitely are not."

"Cheeky brat! For that you won't be gettin' any-... initiating neural handshake." Chuck laughed as the Jaeger a.i. started counting down the handshake, obviously the Marshal had arrived in LOCCENT. Closing his eyes the Omega prepared for the familiar feeling of entering the drift and his pack Alphas head.

"3.. 2.. neutral handshake activated."

Imagining the memories and thoughts running through his mind like liquid Chuck breathed. Skimming the surface of Herc's memories he waited for the handshake to steady. There was no pull to focus on any given memory, a plus for living through most of the important shit with the old man. Chuck did however have a brief look at his father's conversation with Mako conforming what he'd said. If things started to look bad Mako promised to suit up with Raleigh and be ready to move on a moments notice.

"Aaand we're drifting. Striker's handshake holding steady and stats are looking good. Just waiting on Crimson." Tendo reported over the comm.

A strong wave of shocked disbelief over the drift was the only warning Chuck got before his father cursed. "Ah, bloody hell! Really Chuck, Becket?" Reaching for the comm switch Chuck quickly flipped it off sending Herc a glare.

The pack Alpha ignored it staring his son down until Chuck started to twitch. "Would you stop that!" He finally exclaimed. 

"Were you going to tell me?" Herc demanded.

"Ah, the drift." Chuck pointed out sarcastically.

"Chuck." The Alpha growled in warning.

Sighing Chuck replied seriously. "Why bother, its one sided anyway."

"If you believe that then you are a bloody idiot." Herc snorted. "One sided, my ass."

Chuck looked at him incredulous. "What's that supposed to mean?!"

"Look, if your mum were here she'd say somethin' so profound it'd righten everything." Sorrow flooded the drift, "But I guess your stuck with me so listen up. From what I just saw, which is way to much by the way, your drawn to each other. Your mother once told me that an Alphas great sense is their smell, a Betas is seeing things for what they truly are and an Omegas was their instincts. She would want you to follow them and right now they seem to be all pointing towards Becket."

Chuck was speechless unable to think of anything to say.

"Uh, guys? You still in there?" Tendo's voice came over the comm and the moment was lost.

Herc cleared his threat before tapping the comm back on. "Roger that, LOCCENT. We're good to go."

"Great to hear it. Having a little problem with one of Crimson's systems so boss man wants Striker to head out now. Think your up for a walk?"

"What system problems?" Chuck demanded.

"Ah, it's nothing, just a glitch with the pilot monitoring systems. We'll take a good look at it when everyone gets back." Chuck shot a worried look at his father. That didn't sound like a minor glitch, the monitoring systems were there for good reason after all. 

"Roger that, LOCCENT. Moving out now." Herc responded for them both, hitting the control for the Shatterdome hangar doors.

Walking out and along the coastline father and son remained quiet. Chuck wasn't sure how to process what Herc had said. On one hand he was desperate for any confirmation that it wasn't as hopeless as it all seemed, but on the other the Omega couldn't afford to get his hopes up. It was to risky to let someone in so close after everything that'd happened and Chuck knew that with Raleigh the rejection would kill him. 

He was saved from the depressing thought when the sound of approaching helicopters reached them. Glancing up as Cherno Alpha and Crimson Typhoon flew overhead.

"Right, let's do this." Chuck waited for his father to nod before turning on the comm. "LOCCENT. Strikers got the ball and we're on the roll." 

Herc rolled his eyes and Chuck smirked as the Alpha leaned over to click the comm. "LOCCENT. Near position and awaiting your orders." 

"Remain in the miracle mile and locate to your discretion." Pentecost replied. 

"Guys keep your eyes open. These Category IV's are the biggest we've ever seen both in size and weight." Pentecost came over the comm again this time addressing Cherno and Crimson. 

"Cherno disengaging transport." Sasha informs LOCCENT as Chuck watches the Jaeger drop into the water kneeling on Impact before slowly straightening. Crimson drops behind them allowing the Russian Jaeger to take point. 

"Cherno in position, Miracle Mile and holding the coastline, beacon is on." The Russian Jaeger starts walking out into open water ahead of Crimson who slowly follows. 

"Yòu yùndòng." The Omega senses something's wrong when Crimson freezes looking bellow them. "3 Diǎn zhōng!"

In that moment Chuck strongly regretted not taking Mako's offer to teach him Chinese more seriously. A regret he swore to rectify as soon as they got out of this alive.

A flicker of neon green and churning water was the only warning any of them got before a Kaiju springs out of the water next to Crimson. Spinning so its tail slammed into the Chinese Jaegers front, knocking them back into the water.

"Get up, get up, get up." Chuck chanted softly.

Rising with their back to Otachi, Crimson readied its three arms. "Léi yún xíngchéng!" The Wei brothers call in tandem. It's not until Crimson's arms start to retract releasing spinning blades that Chuck catches on. The Thundercloud Formation. It was one thing to hear about it but to see it with his own eyes was nothing short of amazing. A weapon as unique as the triplets using it.

Otachi came at them and the Wei's response was flawless, cutting the Kaiju in the stomach and neck again and again. Otachi wouldn't go down, managing to grab two arms holting their attack but Crimson wasn't finished. Using their back blasters the triplets flipped over Otachi rotating the body midair so it landed behind the Kaiju and heaved it over them sending it flying across the water.

It must have been planned as the Kaiju flew into Cherno's oncoming path. The Russian Jaeger immediately sending an elbow down into its neck. Wrapping the same arm around Otachi, Cherno use the other arm to pummel the Kaiju in the face twice before it wiggles free. The Russian Jaeger managed a final hard punch before the Kaiju moved its face out of reach. Chuck watched as Cherno raised both hands preparing to come down on Otachi's back, but in a similar move from earlier the Kaiju swipes its tail knocking them back into the water.

Chuck shot his father a look while he reached up flipping switches for Striker's leg boosters, powering them up.

"LOCCENT. Typhoon and Alpha are in trouble we're moving in." Herc reported also preparing Striker for battle.

"You are to hold your ground, do not engage. We need you to carry that bomb, do you copy?"

Chuck is astonished when his Pack Alpha stops to consider the order but muffled cursing in Russian pushes him quickly towards anger. "Jesus, we can't just sit here and watch them die!" Chuck demanded. "Come on!"

Silently begging the Alpha to listen to reason. Their teammates were right there! They couldn't let them die, they were pack!

Chuck felt an icy shiver run through him when the thought hit him. They were pack. He didn't know where it'd come from but his instincts told him it felt right. The Kaidonovsky's and Wei brothers were part of his pack whether any of them like it or not. 

"Striker, we need backup." Sasha wheezed over the Comm.

"Dad, please." He whispered, thoughts of loosing another pack filling the drift.

"Ah, screw this!" The Alpha growled reaching up to the comm switch. "LOCCENT. we're moving in now!"

If Stacker said anything else Chuck didn't catch it tuning out everything but the battle in front of them as Striker sprinted towards the action.

Otachi was caged between Crimson and Cherno, who were slowly regaining their footing. Crimson moving to distract the Kaiju while the other Jaeger recovered but Otachi swung its tail at Crimson's head crushing it.

"Shit! The Wei's just flatlined! We've lost all communication with Crimson's pilot monitoring system!" Tendo yelled over the comm.

Chuck shoved away his terror when the Kaiju swung its tail overhead striking out with deadly accuracy at Crimson's Conn-Pod. Coming up behind it, the Australian Jaeger grabbed Otachi around the neck choking the Kaiju until Crimson was released. Staggering backwards the Chinese Jaeger was close to collapsing and Chuck spared a second to pray the Wei brothers were still alive.

"Voz'mem etogo ublyudka!" Sasha cried out. Cherno slammed its fists together moving to join the two other Jaegers in surrounding the Kaiju. Striker's hold broke around Otachi's throat when it started to swell like a bullfrog glowing blue. 

It happened so fast, Chuck wasn't sure how the Kaidonovsky's knew but as Otachi sprayed the blue substance at Crimson's Conn-Pod Cherno shot its hand out blocking most of it from reaching Crimson's Pod.

Cherno lifted their hand to investigate the substance, not needing long to realise what was happening. The Russian Jaeger quickly shot out its good hand digging around Crimson's Conn-Pod carefully before yanking it out of the corroding Jaeger.

"LOCCENT. Typhoon and Cherno have been hit with some kind of acid." Herc reported with a calm Chuck was definitely not feeling.

"Our arms compromised, Striker you know what you must do." Sasha demanded.

Un sheathing Striker's Sting Blades they hacked off Cherno's bad arm, acid already reaching above the elbow. 

What remained of Crimson was suddenly dived on by another Kaiju coming out from the depths. That's when Chuck realised how royally fucked they were. Crimson was gone and Cherno was practically helpless with one arm that was being used to shield the Wei triplets Conn-Pod. And as if matters weren't bad enough they now had two Kaiju to fight.

While Leatherback was occupied with tearing Crimson Typhoon to shreds Striker turned their attention back to Otachi who was baring down on Cherno. 

"Just hold on Cherno we'll deal with this piece of shit." Chuck reassured.

Striker grabbed Otachi's tail as the Kaiju moves to use it on Cherno as it had Crimson. I don't think so. Chuck ground his teeth, putting all his strength into pulling Otachi away from his pack. The Kaiju screeched as it got further away from its target, lashing out at Striker so they'd release it.

With their hands now free Striker shoulder checked Otachi taking the opening as it staggered to grab it in a headlock. My turn, Chuck thought taking pleasure in the sickening crack as Striker's fist connected with Otachi's face. The Australian Jaeger pounded the Kaiju with its metal fists. Landing a well placed uppercut that sent Otachi back into the water.

"Water is reaching the reactor!" Sasha's voice cried out in warning and the Hansen's turned to take in the situation behind them.

Leatherback had pushed what was left of Crimson Typhoon into the water standing on top of the Chinese Jaeger, roaring at the two remaining ones. The water around Crimson's chest bubbled and flashed red with the warning alarm. Herc quickly moved Striker's arms sheltering them from any shrapnel as Crimson blew up. The Jaeger shuddered from the close proximity to the explosion and Chuck groaned as he felt the feedback through his drivesuit. 

Slowly lowering their arms, Chuck hoped for a miracle as they took in the aftermath. Cherno had turned its back on the explosion protecting the Wei triplets while adsorbing any damage. Leatherback had been pushed backwards and seemed slightly stunned but otherwise unharmed. 

We need to finish this now! Chuck heard the thought over the drift and nodded in agreement. The Omega reached for the Air Missiles switch but something slammed into Striker's side derailing his efforts.

Gaining their footing, Striker only had a moment to react before Otachi was on them again. Punching wildly at the Kaiju they waited for an opening, grabbing Otachi by the shoulder before lifting it out of the water. 

"Damn, this fucker's heavy!" Chuck groaned, quacking at the strain before throwing Otachi back with a giant heave. 

"Engaging Air Missiles." Herc informed LOCCENT as Chuck flicks the switch and they brought Striker's arms back, opening the missile shutters in the Jaegers chest.

A roar from Leatherback alerts them the Kaiju has recovered but Chuck kept his focus on Otachi. 

"Air missiles ch-" The Jaeger a.i. was cut off as electricity filled the Conn-Pod and Chuck could do nothing, strapped in his harness as pain shot through him. Crying out in agony the Omega silently begged for it to end.

As sudden as it came it was gone, everything going dark as Striker powered down.

\------------------

Poka my ne vstretimsya snova, moi brat'ya.- Till we meet again, my brothers.  
Do svidaniya, tovarishch.- Goodbye, Comrade.


	4. Chapter 4

Chuck groaned fighting not to vomit as the severed handshake bashes at his head. His body quaking with the phantom aftershocks of electricity hitting him.

"Wh-what.. the hell.. was that?!" Chuck managed to get out hearing Herc frantically flicking switches.

Herc ignores him trying the comm. "LOCCENT!"

"I..I've neva seen that before!" Chuck still gets no response from his father and looks over ready to gives him a piece of his mind. Herc was frantic in his quest to get power back up, eyes locked dead ahead. 

Frowning the Omega followed his line of sight out the Conn-Pods view screen. Oh, Shit.

Otachi was stalking around them, eying the Jaeger warily. But that wasn't what froze Chuck with fear, he was used to being in such mortal danger. No what worried him was while Otachi circled them Leatherback was tormenting Cherno trying to find a way inside.

"LOCCENT!" Herc tried again when Chuck joined his father's frantic attempts to get Striker back online. "There's no emergency power." The Alpha growled. "Why the fuck is there no emergency power?!"

Chuck kept a wary eye on the Kaiju's outside as he tried rerouting Striker's emergency power through the Jaegers weapons system. A task made near impossible from his piloting harness. 

Leaning over to try the Air Missiles switch the Omega froze noticing Otachi had stopped circling them and was now looking into the Conn-Pod. Chuck knew there was no way the Kaiju could actually see inside but noted as he moved the eyes seemed to follow him. Otachi broke the eerie stare looking over at Leatherback as the other Kaiju roared. 

"We gotta bail." His instincts were screaming at him. Something was very wrong, they were not safe here.

"I'm gonna try somethin' else." Herc disconnected his harness.

"No, don't disengage!" Chuck calls out in fear reaching for Herc who looks back in confusion. Otachi chooses that moment to swipe Striker with its tail as it passes them heading for the city. The Jaeger rocks at the impact and Chuck is forced to watch in horror as his pack Alpha crashed into the Conn-Pod wall collapsing to the ground.

"My arm!" Herc clutched at the appendage rocking to try easing the intense pain.

Cursing, Chuck struggled with his own harness fingers numb and uncooperative. Finally it gave and he was able to rush to Herc's side helping the stubborn bastard to his feet. 

"Hey! Come on, get on your feet old man!" Chuck snarked trying to distract himself from the worry he felt rising.

"Don't call me that!" Herc angrily shrugged off Chuck's hand and the Omega feels anger replace his worry. The Alpha looks out the view screen while Chuck glares at the back of his head before looking aswell.

Leatherback had turned its attention back to tormenting Cherno but Otachi was no where in sight. Again Chuck felt an overwhelming wave of uneasiness.

"They're right outside, we've gotta get out of here now!"

"We're not going anywhere!" Herc walks over to one of the panels tapping them open. "Now you n I are the only thing standing between that ugly bastard and the city of 10 million people. Now we have a choice here, we either sit and wait or we take these flare guns and do something really stupid." Herc stalked over to Chuck to glare at him and the Omega returns it while he listens. Knowing his father had already made up his mind Chuck glanced at the flare guns before nodding once. Snatching them up before the old man could Chuck moved to the ladder and up through the hatch. 

Swallowing down his terror, Chuck stared at the Kaiju attempting to knock Cherno into the water. Blindly offering a hand when he heard his father following through the hatch. He could do this, he could save his pack even if it killed him.

"How's ya arm?"

"Ah, just give me the gun." Chuck handed it over. "Hey you!" Leatherback turns at the loud noise.

"Yeah ya ugly bastard over here!" Chuck waves his arms in the air shuddering when its eyes land on him. It's all it takes, one look and Leatherback is charging for Striker.

The Omega holds his ground as they wait for the Kaiju to be within firing range before levelling their guns and firing. Herc's flare bounces off its chin harmlessly but Chuck miraculously manages to hit one of its four eyes. Leatherback stumbled to a stop roaring in pain while shaking its head trying to get whatever was in its eye out.

"I think we just pissed it off!" Leatherback roared again raising its arms above its head to crush them and Chuck closed his eyes blocking it all out wanting his last moments filled with Raleigh. The regret and yearning was painful but worth it t-

A familiar booming sound of a Jaeger horn tore through his thoughts and he watched in wonder as the Kaiju stopped mid strike turning to look behind it. Raising his hand to shield his eyes against the sudden blinding light, Chuck squinted desperately trying to see the Jaeger. 

Then suddenly he could, as the helicopters released the clamps holding the Jaeger sending it into the water bellow and flew off to a safer distance. Chuck couldn't hold back the face splitting smile, dimples and all, as Gypsy Danger came into view.

Easing into a fighting stance Gypsy didn't have to wait long as Leatherback slammed its fists into the ocean floor pushing off into a charge. Gypsy easily stepped to the side pushing the Kaiju hard enough to spin around, ducking the arm that came flying over head. Now with its back to them the American Jaeger had a clear shot at the pulsing electrical device. Grabbing it forcefully they started pulling at it.

"Come on Gypsy! Kick his ass!" Chuck cheered, fist pumping the air while ignoring the smirk on Herc's face.

With a final yank the device came free and Gypsy threw it away. Leatherback roared in pain and fury, grabbing the Jaeger in a bear hug. Spinning to gain momentum the Kaiju threw Gypsy like a slingshot.

Chuck felt helpless as the Jaeger was sent flying through the air and out of sight, Leatherback in hot pursuit. Hearing a helicopter above them, the Omega turned to his father. The Alpha was staring at him with a frown that only deepened when he looked back. 

As soon as they were in the helicopter Chuck grabbed the nearest person yanking them against him. "Follow Gypsy, now!"

The man sputtered, "But, Ranger Hanson needs-"

"I'm fine. Follow them!" Herc growled next to him and the man looked between them unsure.

Taking a deep breath Chuck forced himself to remain calm. "Look, the EMP probably fried a shitload of their detection software, yeah? So they need all the eyes they can get out there helping them."

Still unsure the man nodded before speaking into his headset. Nervously searching for any sign of Gypsy, Chuck accepted the headset handed to him. 

"Reports are coming in Gypsy's fighting Leatherback down at the Harbour. Making our way there now." The pilot reported over the radio

Flying around the buildings blocking their view of the loading docks Chuck caught sight of Gypsy. The Jaeger took of sprinting to meet Leatherback's charge front on. Leaping the last bit of distance Gypsy slammed her fist down onto its head sending it face planting. 

Grabbing the horn looking thing on its face with one hand Gypsy punched it, following through with a quick uppercut. Chuck noticed the paneling around Gypsy's right elbow shifting charging the Elbow Rocket. He'd always thought the Elbow Rocket a useless weapon but as the blow landed it brought enough force behind it to send the Kaiju backwards and onto its stomach. Chuck made a note to looking into adding one to Striker next chance he got. 

Reaching for a crane near its face Leatherback spun back around taking Gypsy, and Chuck, by surprise as it brought it down on the Jaegers head and then back up under her chin on the draw back. Gypsy stumbled to the side and for a moment Chuck's view was blocked by the advancing Kaiju. 

Bam! Gypsy spun around hitting Leatherback hard in its face with their right hand. 

"Are those shipping containers?" Herc muttered in amusement.

Looking closer, Chuck grinned. "Now that's thinkin' outside the box." 

Gypsy brought both hands up smacking into either side of the Kaiju's head, bits of container flying everywhere as Leatherback stumbled dazed by the blow. 

Leatherback regained enough equilibrium to roar but they cut it off with their left hand, this time hard enough to send it spinning to its knees away from them. Leatherback crushed a container in its mouth with its teeth.

"I think they pissed it off more then we did!" Chuck yelled at Herc who nodded. Gypsy didn't waist time though, wrapping arms around each of the Kaiju's from behind immobilising it. 

The Kaiju struggled in Gypsy's grasp, kicking containers with its feet as it tried to find leverage. Leatherback used the containers to lift itself into the air and Gypsy had no choice but to throw it away.

Leatherback stomped its hands into the ground before charging forward slamming into the Jaeger. Gypsy was pushed backwards towards the ocean like she weighed nothing. 

Bringing the Jaegers right hand back far enough away from the Kaiju to have a clear shot, fingers folded back opening up the Plasma Cannon. Chuck nodded in satisfaction when it took less then a minute to fully charge.

The American Jaeger struggled to position it under Leatherback's rib cage. Gypsy fired four quick shots but the Kaiju didn't slow continuing to drag them back. They were in trouble, his mate was in trouble and Chuck could do nothing but watch.

Running out of room fast Gypsy emptied the whole clip into the Kaiju's side. Getting a lucky shot Gypsy completely severing Leatherback's left arm causing the Kaiju to falter. Aiming in the new hole towards its heart it only took a couple shots for Leatherback to slump against them, dead weight. Gypsy slide to a stop ankle just hanging over the edge of the harbour.

To close, Chuck thought. 

Throwing it off, the Jaeger disabled the Cannon walking past the carcass only to freeze with its back to the dead Kaiju. Gypsy looked back at it for a moment before charging the Plasma Cannon again.

"What are they doing?" The man next to Chuck asked. 

Meeting his father's grim face Chuck answered, "Making sure its dead."

Gypsy turned back around firing the plasma cannon at its chest until it burst open, blasting its insides to mush.

"LOCCENT this is H0913. Gypsy has taken out Leatherback, repeat one Kaiju down heading to last Kaiju. Over." The pilot reported over the radio.

"Roger that H0913. Reports are coming in the remaining Kaiju is attacking a civilian shelter, suggest scouting ahead for Gypsy Danger. Over." Tendo's voice came over the radio sounding strained and Chuck thought of the stress the man would be feeling trying to get LOCCENT up and running again.

"Roger that, H0913 out."

The helicopter turned towards the city and the burning trench Otachi had left in its wake, Gypsy following them in. 

"There!" Herc shouted pointing at the Kaiju with its head buried in the ground. 

"I wouldn't wanna be one of those unlucky bastards right now." Chuck muttered.

The pilot flew the helicopter in a large arch above the Kaiju and Chuck took the opportunity to check on Gypsy. He laughed spotting what she was dragging behind her, pointing it out to his father when he got a questioning look. 

Otachi started stalking towards the Jaeger, tail swishing behind it. 

"Batter up." Herc joked causing Chuck to snort in amusement as Gypsy swung the cargo ship around holding it like a baseball bat.

The Jaeger waited until Otachi was in range before swinging, smashing it in the face and then again on the back swing. Gypsy managed to land four good hits before the Kaiju whipped its tail out clawing onto the cargo ship and wrenching it out of her hands. The cargo ship was sent flying down a side street, bouncing of the ground and buildings before becoming embedded between the buildings atleast 15 story's up. 

Otachi uses its tail to take its own swing throwing Gypsy clear off her feet. Using a building the Jaeger regained her footing but Otachi used this moment to take off running around a street corner. The Jaeger ran after it but is forced back into a slow walk when the Kaiju disappeared into the city. Leaving Gypsy to cautiously start walking down the street, the helicopter flies higher searching from above.

"Choppers do you have a visual? Over." Raleigh's voice comes over the radio.

Spotting movement from a street over, Chuck squints trying to make out the black shape. The moment it's tail swishes into the light is when Chuck also registers Gypsy has stopped on the other side of the building.

"Gypsy on your left, watch out!" Chuck yells into his headset and instantly the Jaeger reacts turning towards the building, but it's to late as Otachi smashes through it pushing Gypsy face first into the building parallel. 

The Jaeger comes back hitting the Kaiju twice before it dodges the third swing. Otachi grabs Gypsy around the middle slamming her through another building and hurtling backwards. Getting to her feet quickly Gypsy barely has time to twist sideways dodging the blue acid the Kaiju spits at them. 

Chuck winches, forcing down the memory of another Jaeger interacting with the stuff not even an hour ago as Gypsy takes in the damage to the building. The Jaeger doesn't give Otachi a chance to try again, shoving a fist down the Kaiju's throat. Grabbing its tongue Gypsy pulls her other arm back to hit it in the face but Otachi wraps its tail around it. The claw on the end of its tail aims for the Conn-Pod but Gypsy manages to keep it back, barely.

Chuck can't help but be impressed as coolant starts venting out from Gypsy's side slowly freezing the tail. Smashing it to pieces, Gypsy flexed her hand checking movement before grabbing onto a horn on the Kaiju's face pulling at the tongue. With a final yank it comes free. 

Leaping at Gypsy with a roar Otachi digs its claws into the Jaegers spin, trapping her. Pushing Gypsy onto her back Otachi spreads its arms, bat like wings springing out. 

"You have gotta be fuckin' kidding me." Chuck muttered, watching in horror as it gave a big flap starting to ascend above the city skyline taking the Jaeger with it. Climbing, Otachi takes Gypsy high above the clouds and out of sight. 

"Uh, LOCCENT, this is H0913. Otachi has sprouted wings and is currently flying Gypsy into orbit. Over." The pilot radioed in.

"I'm sorry H0913. Did you just say Otachi grew wings and flew Gypsy into orbit?" Tendo said astonished.

"Affirmative, LOCCENT."

Searching frantically for any sign of them, Chuck starts to panic. He couldn't lose Raleigh, not after realising how much the Alpha meant to him!

"Chuck!" His father shouted, grabbing him right before he toppled out of the helicopter. Chuck hadn't even noticed how far he'd been leaning out of the helicopter desperately searching for his mate.

Chuck was to busy hyperventilating to notice Herc's good arm wrap around him pulling the Omega back against his pack Alpha. 

"Hey, look!" The man next to them yelled making Chuck jump having forgotten he was there. Looking where he was pointing Chuck gasped watching as Gypsy broke through the clouds hurtling back to earth.

"Gypsy, listen to me. Loosen all shock absorbers, use gyroscope as balance and burn up. It's your only chance." Pentecost calm voice came over the radio.

Gypsy was thrown back as fuel burned from her chest and Chuck couldn't breath. It wasn't enough, they still were coming in to fast. The Omega could only watch as the Jaeger impacted with a stadium, the shock wave sending cars flying and windows shattering.

The helicopter hovers above the the impact zone spotlights trying to see through the smoke and dust. As the air started to clear Gypsy slowly stood and Chuck closed his eyes in relief.


	5. Chapter 5

The ride back to the Shatterdome was tense. 

Between Herc insisting on having at least one hand on him at all times, no matter how much he bitched, and a stranger staring at him oddly. Chuck was definitely feeling tired and ready for bed, a strange thought considering the sunrise on his right. 

Barely waiting for the helicopter to touch down Chuck shrugged the arm off his shoulder, mindful of the old man's injuries, and stalked towards the doors leading inside. 

They crashed open as he neared and the Kaidonovsky's stepped in front of him blocking Chuck from his goal. Winching internally for having forgotten all about them after Gypsy's appearance, Chuck took a moment to scan for any injurys. Sasha was unharmed while Aleksis had a deep gash down the right side of his face barely missing his eye.

Opening his mouth to ask about the Wei brothers, Sasha beat him to the punch.

"Vhat verrre you tvo zinking! Firrring flarrre gun at Kaiju, Glupyye idioty!" Sasha bore down on him accent thick with her fury. 

Chuck froze under the Alpha's glare, Omega instincts screaming for him to transform and cower in fear. He'd been in fights before many of them with Alpha's, but none could compare to the furious Alpha in front of him. 

"A..ah.." 

"We were thinkin' distract it long enough to hopefully save your arses or go out in a blaze of glory." Herc spoke up from behind him and Chuck relaxed as the glare was directed at someone else.

"You!" Sasha stormed over to Herc completely ignoring Chuck now. "You vould rrrecklessly endanger yourrr Omega child!" Herc narrowed his eyes at the accusation closing the distance between them, while Chuck tensed quickly scanned their surroundings. Sasha didn't backdown as the other Alpha towered over her, instead releasing a warning growl. 

"Sasha, lyubov moya. Enough." 

The calmly spoken words had Chuck jump, not noticing the Beta sneak up behind him. Sasha instantly relaxed throwing Herc a look that on anyone else Chuck would call sheepish. Herc bowed his head slightly before stepping back and the Omega couldn't help but feel he'd missed something. 

"The Wei's?" Herc asked like nothing had happened. 

"Alive." Chuck immediately felt something within him relax as Sasha continued. "Took time getting out, Pod crushed. One rushed to surgery, others minor injuries. Zat is all ve vere told."

"I need to go get this checked out." Herc gestured to the arm he was holding close. "Will get an update while I'm at it. Aleksis would you mind accompanying me to medical?" The Beta nodded following without a word. Watching them go in confusion Chuck failed to notice Sasha remain until she spoke up.

"Ve should go get our Drivesuits off, da?" Turning his confused look on her, Sasha smirked gesturing towards the doors. Still trying to figure out what he'd missed, Chuck fell into step with her silently. "Vhat troubles you, baby Hansen." Sasha pushed when he remained quiet for to long.

"What was that all about and how did you know I was... you know."

"Omega?" Sasha supplied helpfully. Chuck shushed her, looking around again. "Is not something to be ashamed of."

"I'm not ashamed!" Chuck snapped defensively, before taking a calming breath. "Look, it's not that, okay?" He said more softly. "They don't allow O-omegas to pilot Jaegers." Chuck stuttered over the word not used to acknowledging it out loud.

"But is Ranger Mori not also Omega?" Sasha asked confused.

"Marshal's daughter."

Sasha frowned clearly upset by this revelation. "Is not right. You risk life every day, kill 10 Kaiju."

Chuck shrugged. "Just the way it is." Seeing the Alpha was clearly not happy by this answer and ready to rant about injustices against Omega's rights, Chuck decided to move the topic along. "You didn't answer my question."

"Is instinctive for Alphas to protect Omegas in danger. I... vhat is vord.. overreact."

"I can take care of myself, you know." Chuck grumbled.

Sasha's expression softened into a smile. "I do not doubt, baby Hansen. But is as I said, instinct." 

Chuck grudgingly nodded at the answer. "And how did you know I was.." He made a vague gesture trailing off.

Frowning again, Sasha let it slide this time. "It easy after seeing you vith Becket. Like kicked puppy." 

"That obvious?" Chuck groaned when Sasha just shrugged. They continued to walk in silence for a few minutes before Chuck asked her a question that had been haunting him more then he'd like to admit. "Can mates be onesided?" At Sasha's confused look he hurried to clarify. "Is it possible for someone to be your mate but your not theirs?"

"Ah, it is not unheard of but very rare." She paused sending him a wicked look. "It not be problem for you though. Becket clearly interested." 

"H..how do you know?"

"He look at bum every time you valk avay."

Chuck remains silent for the rest of the way to the Drivesuit room face beat red.

\----------

Sasha left Chuck after their suits were removed, heading back towards medical with demands he get some sleep. The Omega rolled his eyes when he was sure she was gone, continuing onto the Jaeger bay after a quick detour to grab Max.

Entering Chuck was pleased to see Striker and Cherno already in their bays, repairs underway.

"Yo, Hansen. Over here!" Chuck spotted Tendo talking to some techs and made his way over.

"What up, Elvis. Figure out our electrical problem yet?"

Tendo shook his head. "Sorry brother. Managed to get LOCCENT up and running 15 minutes ago but if it happens again we're screwed." 

Chuck sighed, nothing was ever easy. "Right, I'll work on the Jaeger problem with Mako when she gets back. You keep worki-"

His voice was drowned out by cheering and they both turned to look back at the entrance where people were starting to gather around, awaiting their new heroes. 

"Speak of the devil!" Tendo yelled over the noise as they joined the crowd. Chuck remembered to grab Max off the floor just in time when Raleigh and Mako rounded the corner and the crowd surged forward to join the well wishers already surrounding them.

"Raleigh!" Chuck heard his old man's voice call out, pushing his way through the mob. Herc shook Mako's hand and looked around spotting Chuck in the crowd. Something on his face made Chuck uneasy when his pack Alpha turned to Raleigh extending his hand to him as well.

The Omega swore his heart skipped a beat when Raleigh smiled looking over at him, shaking Herc's hand. Managing a half smile and nod, Chuck felt powerless under the man's intense gaze.

The sound of the elevator drew everyone's attention to the Marshal but Raleigh's focus remains on him a moment longer until the Beta stopped in front of them. Chuck didn't look away relieved at having a second chance to take the Alpha in after today's events. Could Sasha be right, was there a chance Raleigh returned his feelings? The thought was scary in its possibilities but he was still so scared of a rejection.

"Proud of us all." The Omega was brought back to the present as the Marshal addressed everyone. "But as harsh as it sounds there is no time to celebrate. We lost a Jaeger, no time to grieve. Reset that clock." 

Whispers suddenly started to spread through the crowd but Chuck was to busy looking at Mako's face to notice. It was heartbreaking, as she delicately gestured to her father's nose. The Marshal quickly pulled out a handkerchief placing it under his nose, pushing back through the crowd. "Reset that clock." He yelled.

Chuck looks down at Max unable to watch Mako's forlorn face or Raleigh's worried one. "Tendo, could you round up the heads of each crew and have them meet in Strik.... no make that Gypsy's bay?"

"Sure thing, brother. When?"

Chuck glanced at Mako who was now being comforted by her copilot and gritted his teeth. Max gave a warning yelp informing him, he was strangling the poor little blitter. Giving his best friend a nuzzle and smooch in apology, Chuck put him down.

"I dunno, half h-" 

"Chuck." Mori's voice interrupted him, making her way through the crowd with an annoyed Becket.

Shooting Raleigh a wary look, Chuck nodded to Mako in greeting. "Was just arrangin' a meeting with the crew heads in about a halfa."

"Good idea."

"Oh, didn' you know Ranger Mori? I'm full of great ideas." Chuck teased with a smirk, hearing Tendo snort. 

"Yes. That sword became very handy." Chuck blinked in surprise at the comment trying to remember when they'd used it. 

"How do you think we got outta that flying bastards hold?" Raleigh answered the unspoken question.

Chuck hadn't thought about it, in fact he'd been actively trying not to think about how close he'd come to loosing the Alpha. 

"Well like I told Mako before, Striker's Blade's always come in handy."

"Right. Like the time you pretended they were light sabers and quoted Star Wars for two hours straight." Tendo commented dryly causing Raleigh to burst out laughing and Mako giggled into her hand. Chuck flushed in embarrassment but decided it was worth it to see the giant smile on Raleigh's face. Man, did he have it bad.

"I want it known I was goin' off thirty two hours without sleep and battlin' our second Kaiju in as many hours." He muttered trying to appear miffed and not smile. 

"Noted."

"So your a closet scifi buff or a fan of the classics?" Raleigh asked. It was the first time the Alpha had shown interest in him outside piloting Jaegers. Chuck had to fight down hope, it didn't mean anything.

"Both. Had a stint in medical while back wasn't allowed to do anythin' but watch old reruns." 

"Don't forget the part where you landed in medical because you were trying to get in some poor Omega's pants." Tendo helpfully added and Chuck groaned. 

"How many times do I have to say it? It wasn't like that!" A strange noise that sounded suspiciously like a growl had Chuck glance at Raleigh. The Alpha looked pissed and Chuck wasn't sure what he'd done this time to upset the man. Mako elbowed Raleigh who quickly looked away.

The chime of an incoming message over the loud speakers cut through the tense silence. "Announcement for all active Jaeger pilots. Meetin' in the Marshal's office in 10. Repeat, all active Jaeger pilots to meet in Marshal's office in 10 minutes." The Omega frowned at his father's voice over the Shatterdome speaker system.

"We'd better head to the Drivesuit room now." Mako quickly said in the tense silence that followed, nodding to Chuck and Tendo before walking away. The Alpha hesitated shooting Chuck a look he couldn't decifer but didn't say a word following his copilot. 

The Omega couldn't help trailing his eyes down Raleigh's back as he walked away. The Drivesuit sculpting to the Alpha's ass perfectly.

"You know I'd watch that ogling man. The Marshal will skin you alive if he catches you eyeing his daughter like that." 

Eyeing his daughter? Chuck was confused for a moment when it hit him. Right, Alphas don't checkout other Alphas. Chuck grimaced at the thought of checking out the Omega that was like his sister.

Pushing the disturbing thought away Chuck looked down at Max. He felt kinda bad taking the little guy back to his room after just letting him out but the Marshal had strict rules. The Hansen's could keep Max in the Shatterdome only if the dog didn't interfere with Jaeger business.

"I could take him for awhile." Tendo offered figuring out his dilemma.

"Yeah?" Instead of answering the Beta held out a hand for Max's lead which Chuck handed over gratefully. "Thanks, mate." 

"You'd better get going or they'll start without ya."

Chuck pasted on a cocky smirk. "Neva, everyone knows I'm the best Jaeger pilot they got." He waited long enough to see Tendo roll his eyes before heading for the elevators. 

Having a moment to himself as the doors closed Chuck slouched against the elevator wall. A worrying thought had been lurking at the back of his mind since Gypsy had emerged from the smoke unharmed. Now Herc knew about Chucks feelings for Raleigh what would the old man do about it? Sure he'd seen the Omega's reasoning as to why he'd not brought up the compatibility but at the end of the day Herc was his pack Alpha. Would his father really risk Chuck piloting a Jaeger because the other Alpha maybe his mate?

Chuck stepped out of the elevator when it arrived at the correct level, ignoring the memory of the day before as he knocked on the Marshal's door and entered. 

Chuck instantly tensed as all the rooms occupants eyes landed on him. Feeling he'd interrupted something important he made to step back through the still open door but Stacker stopped him with a raised hand. "Mr Hansen please close the door and take a seat."

The Omega clenched his fists considered his options as his fight or flight instinct rose up. One looking from his pack Alpha had the decision taken from him and Chuck moved to comply, settling in the seat obviously allocated for him between Herc and the Kaidonovsky's. 

Twitching under all the attention still on him Chuck took a quick scan of the room noticing Raleigh and Mako had yet to arrive. "How are the Wei's?"

"Cheung Wei has bruising to his entire left side and circuit scaring to his left arm. Hu Wei has shallow lacerations to his abdomen and right thigh. But the most troubling is Jin Wei with a broken right shoulder, head trauma and deep lacerations to his entire right side." The Marshal said calmly but Chuck got the sense he was getting the edited version and couldn't figure out why. The feeling was intensified when he saw the look his father was shooting Stacker, somewhere between annoyed and pissed.

"Now, before you arrived we were discussing possible replacements for Striker Eureka's pilots it seems-"

"Wait, what!" Chuck cut the Marshal off turning to his father only then noticing the sling on his left arm.

"Broken collarbone." Herc answered the silent question and Chuck struggled internally to control the wild emotions running through him as Omega instincts screamed for him to help his pack Alpha. Taking a shaky breath to calm himself Chuck locked the emotions away turning back to Stacker.

"No one knows Striker's systems better then me, I should be piloting her in the bomb run." Chuck said seriously and for a moment the Marshal seemed impressed before he shook his head.

"There is to much riding on this and with Striker Eureka holding the payload I feel it is within all our best interests that I pilot Striker." Chuck opened his mouth to argue but Stacker raised his hand to silence him. For a second Chuck considered telling him where he could shove that hand but bit his tongue. "With advice from the other senior pilots I have decided Ranger Mori will be piloting Striker Eureka with myself." 

"But-" 

"Ranger Hansen you will copilot Gypsy Danger with Ranger Becket." Stacker spoke over the top of him and Chuck froze. ~YES!~ the Omega within him screamed ecstatically, but then it dawned on him what would be revealed.

Eyes widening in panic Chuck whipped around to look at his father. "Dad, you can't honestly..." He trailed off as Herc simply nodded. "But-"

"The decision is final Mr Hansen, do I make myself clear?" Chuck glared at the man cutting him off again but nodded. "What was that?" The Marshal asked fingers behind his ear for emphasis.

"Yes, Sir." Chuck ground out, teeth clenched.

"Good."

"Can I go now... sir." 

Stacker leant forward resting his forearms on the desk. "One last thing, all Jaegers must be operational and ready to go within 24 hours." 

Chuck was speechless. 24 bloody hours! Cherno only had one arm for fuck sake! Feeling claws starting to extend he cleared his throat. With a final yes sir, Chuck stood rushing out of the office into the corridor not stopping until he was in front of the elevator. Hitting the call button the Omega tried to control his anger. 24 hours to fix three damaged Jaegers was impossible, he pressed the button again. Pitfall was a suicide mission everyone that signed up knew it, Chuck tapped the call button a couple more times. Raleigh would find out about everything and reject him. Growling the Omega threw a punch at the elevator doors that refused to open. He didn't have time for this!

Anger turned into panic as Chuck's breathing quickened and he slumped forward against the cold metal. Why did it have to be so hard? Why couldn't Raleigh love him back? Chuck stiffened, and when did his feelings for the Alpha turn into love?

Whining pitifully, it took the Omega a second to realise he was pitching forward. Scrambling for purchase to late he waited for impact... But it never came, instead hands grabbed Chuck yanking him into a strong chest. Instantly his emotions calmed as every ache in the Omegas body disappeared. Latching onto the person in front of him, Chuck tried bring them closer-

"Chuck, are you okay? Your heading in the wrong direction." A groan caught in his throat, Mako's voice bringing him back to the present. 

Blushing the Omega tried to spring away but the arms around him tightened, holding Chuck still. He didn't bother struggling not wanting to let go of the embrace just yet either. After a minute the arms loosened, slowly withdrawing. Expecting all the aches in his body to return, Chuck was surprised to instead feel rejuvenated. 

Keeping his head down to hide the blush still on his face, Chuck shrugged half hearted at Mako's question. "I'm fine and I've already been debriefed." Silently thankful he wouldn't be there when Gypsy's current copilots found out, Chuck knew the Alpha wouldn't take the news well.

"Are you sure? You look exhausted, maybe you should go lie down for a while." Finally looking up Chuck shot Mako a weary smile.

"No time, meeting for the Jaeger repairs starts in a few and deadlines much closer then we thought." Mako raised an eyebrow but Chuck shook his head. "Ask the Marshal." He grumbled finally daring a glance at the silent Alpha in front of him. Raleigh just stared back face unreadable. Unsure how to react to the intense look Chuck looked back at Mako in time to see her smirk before it was quickly hidden. "Did you want me to delay until you get there?" 

"No, start without me. I shouldn't be to long." It was then as she moved into the corridor Chuck noticed her hand had been holding the doors open. Embarrassed at the reminder of what had just happened the Omega quickly moved to the side so Raleigh could pass. Chuck swore he could feel the Alpha's body heat as he passed closer then was really necessary. Swallowing another groan Chuck hit the close doors button not trusting his body wouldn't pounce on the Alpha if he stayed in the man's presence.

\----------------

(Glupyye idioty- stupid morons)  
(lyubov moya- my love)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapters a bit uneventful but I promise the next one will be worth the wait...
> 
> Loved writing the Herc vs Sasha part, wonder who would win in a showdown..


	6. Chapter 6

Chuck groaned, every muscle in his body protesting as he straightened from the hunched position over Gypsy's schematics. Rubbing at tired eyes he moved over to the expresso machine ignoring the headache forming from lack of sleep. Striker's crew had banned him from working on the Jaegers repairs an hour ago, or was it hours? Chuck shook his head to tired to care, focusing instead on the meeting earlier. 

The meeting had gone as expected, if expected was like being thrown out in front of a pissed of Kaiju with only a pistol for defence. Chuck snorted, or a flare gun. Tendo the asshole, as he had now decided to refer to the Beta, had placed him in charge of running the meeting without any backup. Which, of course, lead to Chuck being forced into a pissing contest with an Alpha from Cherno's repair crew who'd wanted to know why they should listen to 'some mu'dak Jaeger pilot who was only here because of his otets'. The Omega had ignored him for the most part until Mako arrived. Chuck clenched his fist at the memory, insulting him was one thing but his friends was unforgivable. Mako was many things but 'weak Omega suka' was not one of them, not that Chuck knew what suka meant. The crunch of Chuck's fist breaking the Alpha's nose has been satisfying as Mako had ordered the Alpha's immediate removal. At least the rest of the meeting had gone smoothly with Mako filling in anything Chuck missed and everyone leaving knowing what they needed to do.

Chuck frowned, the only problem was since then Mako had been acting as if nothing had changed, what he'd seen of her anyway. He didn't know how to broach the subject of the pilot change or if he'd even want to know the answer. 

And Raleigh. Chuck tried not to place to much in the Alphas absence, unsure if he could handle the reaction. 

Coffee finally brewed Chuck waisted no time, forgoing additives as he filled the mug to the brim. Bringing it to his lips for a large gulp, the Omega was unprepared and could only blink in confusion when it was yanked out of his hands. Slowly sinking in what had happened Chuck turned to the thief watching dumbfounded as Sasha chugged the steaming goodness like it was water.

"Need more cream." Chuck gapped as she set the empty mug back on the bench, linking her free arm with his. She pulled him into a brisk walk as Aleksis falling into step on his other side.

"Uhh.. where are we going?" He managed to ask after a moment, realising they were heading for the exit. 

"You need sleep." 

The blunt response again had him blinking before the words sunk in and Chuck tried to holt their progress. "Wait, I have to finish th-"

"It still be here after sleep."

Okay different approach. "But Mako-" 

"Becket take care of Mori at same time."

Tensing, Chuck looked around trying to spot the Alpha but found no trace of him or Mako. Resigning himself to his fate Chuck allowed himself to be pulled along, shoulders slumped.

A hard thump to his back had Chuck stagger forward a step. "Sasha tell me about Omega problem is smeshnoy. You kill 10 Kaiju!" Aleksis sounded outraged but Chuck shrugged. He'd come to terms with the harshness of the world years ago and learnt to expect the worst so never to be surprised. "Blyad'! Vy ne mozhete chestno poverit' v eto der'mo!" 

Did he say that out loud? By the angry look on Sasha's face it definitely felt like he had. "Aleksis is right, you should never believe such lie. Happiness is not something ready made. It comes from your own actions."

Chuck gapped. "Did you just quote the Dalai Lama?"

"You know of him?" Chuck nodded. "Zen follow his teachings live life to fullest, be happy."

"We're about to run a suicide mission where's the happiness in that." The words bitter then Chuck intended.

"Ve may die but ve die together." Sasha squeezed his arm so the Omega knew he was included in the statement.

"But change of subject, now Becket vill know truth, da?" Aleksis smoothly lead the conversation away from the difficult topic and onto another touchier one.

Chuck groaned. "I'm not sure that's a good thing. Hell, I haven't even seen him to know how he's taking loosing a copilot."

"Not loosing, gaining." Sasha was quick to correct as they came to a stop in front of his door. "It vill all vorkout you'll see. Now sleep, ve not see you before 5 hours, da." She gave him a threatening look and Chuck quickly raised his hands in surrender, backing up the steps to his door. "Sladkikh snov, baby Hansen." Aleksis simply nodded, turning with his wife to head to their own room. 

"Night." Chuck said quietly, watching them go with a feeling deep in his gut he couldn't place. 

Entering his room the Omega shrugged off his jacket looking over at the empty dog bed. Herc had come by the Jaeger bay earlier demanding he 'stop hoggin' the damn dog n' let 'im 'ave some affection for a night'. Chuck knew it was only an excuse to check up on him, to see how mad his son was with him for approaching the Marshal behind his back. 

To be honest Chuck didn't know how he felt, worried? Anxious? One thing he was sure of though, he wasn't angry with the old man. The Alpha was simply trying to look out for his pack and Chuck knew their remaining time together was to short for anymore petty misunderstandings.

Shaking off the thought Chuck focused on getting ready for a bed. Holding his jammie pants, the Omega considered a shower, sniffing under an arm. Bloody hell, it was a bloody miracle no Alpha's had picked up his scent. 

Stripping as he made his way to the shower, Chuck ignored the pathetic Omega staring back at him in the mirror, examining his abused knuckles while waiting for the water to heat. 

Chuck groaned when hot water finally washed over him erasing some of the ache from the long trying day. Letting his mind drift, the Omega wasn't surprised when it looped back to a certain blue eyed Alpha and how it'd felt in those arms. 

Wrapping a hand around his cock, Chuck gave into a slow stroke thinking of how it felt when those same arms crowded him against the wall. Tightly coiled muscle promising wicked things, things that would drive Chuck crazy begging for more. Swiping a thumb over the tip on the next stroke, he remembered the rumble of a growl that sent shivers down his spin while beckoning him closer.

A familiar chest pressed against his back, cool breath cursing over his neck and shoulder. Whining with a intense wave of desire, Chuck swayed forward, his other hand coming up to bang on the glass for support.

The Alpha trailed a hand along Chuck's chest tugging gently at his chest hair before sliding lower. Ignoring another whine, the hand bypassed his straining cock running down and then back up inside his thigh. Fingers lightly teasing at his entrance had Chuck arching, exposing his neck fully in the process. Moving onto massaging his balls, the Alpha mouthed at the spot on his neck where a mating mark would go teasing the Omega with his deepest desire.

Lost in the man's presence, Chuck hadn't even noticed his hand had stopped stroking until it was joined by another. Lacing their hands together the Alpha coaxed him into a steady rhythm. Feeling the Alpha's other hand on his chest, Chuck was pulled back against a very interested cock. The Alpha started rocking his hips forward, demand clear as the hard cock slide up and down his crack. Immediately widening his stance, Chuck was rewarded as the cock slide into the opening, nudging at his entrance with every thrust.

Panting into the increasing rhythm Chuck teetered on the edge, unwilling to plummet over the side so soon. Desperately trying to stretch the moment out as much as possible. The Alpha seemed to sense his resistance and squeezed his cock hard almost to the point of painful, speeding up his strokes. 

"Mine." Raleigh growled in his ear thrusting Chuck into a powerful orgasm with only one word, a desperate whine on his lips. 

Resting his head against the cool glass while waiting for his heart rate to calm down, Chuck felt yearning slowly replace the hazy pleasure. Climbing back to awareness, his fantasy evaporated taking with it the other presence leaving him empty and alone.

Hating the feeling, Chuck rushed to finish his shower before rapping a towel around his waist and exited the bathroom. He finished getting ready for bed on autopilot, collapsing into the pillows with a sigh. 

After 4 minutes Chuck frowned, opening his eyes to stare up at the cement ceiling. The feeling wasn't subsiding like he'd hoped, instead it screamed at him to face something he hadn't even realised he'd been avoiding. Chuck wanted Raleigh to own him, to be his and only his until a Kaiju finally finished him off. The realisation was surprising, no it was terrifying. Chuck thought that part of himself long gone, keeping everyone around him at arms length and never growing to attached. He was a proud Omega with everything to prove, getting where he was on his own. 

His room was to quiet not helping his state of mind. This was the first time Chuck had demanded his own quarters, usually finding it easier to mask his scent when around his pack Alpha. But with his looming demise Chuck felt he was entitled to his own space for once. A decision he was greatly regretting now. The silence gnawed at Chuck reminding him of how truly alone he was in that moment. 

Chuck rolled back into a sitting position racking his hands through his hair tiredly. This was not how he wanted to spend his last night. Pulling himself up Chuck steadied himself against the wall waiting for his legs to stop protesting. Fishing around for the hoodie he usually reserved for his bunk only, the Omega slipped it on before glaring at his boots. Knowing there was no chance in hell he could manage laces right now, Chuck searched his closet for a pair of thongs. Reaching for the deodorant scent neutralizer on the way out, the Omega paused. What harm could it really do now? He still smelt faintly of his pack Alpha and Pitfall was in its final hours. Why not spend his last remaining hours as himself? 

Chuck drew back uncertain before turning his back so he couldn't change his mind. Making sure the corridor was Russian free before stepping out, Chuck made a break for the elevators, one destination in mind.

 

(mu'dak- asshole)  
(Otets- father)  
(Suka- bitch)  
(smeshnoy- ridiculous)  
(Blyad'! vy ne mozhete chestno poverit' v eto der'mo!- Fuck! You can't honestly believe that shit!)  
(sladkikh snov- sweet dreams)

\--------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this is alright, first time writing anything sexual.  
> 


	7. Chapter 7

Bang.......... bang.......... bang............

Chuck couldn't breath, fear gripping him tightly as his tinny body quivering.

Bang.... bang.... bang..

Someone was trying to get in. The yelling through the door was muffled but Chuck knew they meant to harm him. Still he could not move paralysed with terror.

Bang..bang..bang..

They were trying to break down the door. 

"Charlie! Where are you?!"

"Mummy." He managed to whimper. Suddenly yanked back, his mothers face filled his vision blocking out the splintering door.

"Charlie! I need you to listen!"

Bang.bang.bang.

"Charlie!"

\-------------

Chuck jerked awake, fear keeping him motionless, remnants of the dream scattering his thoughts. He could still hear his mother, feel her hands on his shoulders.

"Aw, come on Mako! Kanari ue ni satō o yorokoba."

"No."

"But it's only fair after what he's done."

"Yeah, besides it only a little Itazura."

"No." 

Voices slowly drew him back to the present but Chuck remained silent while he gained his bearings.

"Anata wa nani no tanoshimi janai ndesu."

"Watashi wa konran shite imasu, Why are you protecting him?"

"Sore wa chakku no koshōde wa arimasen. He had nothing to do with the Marshal's decision." Wait, Chakku? They were talking about him?

Chuck had to bite his tongue against the urge to lash out, the reflex to defend himself strong but curiosity won out.

"But you and Becket-"

"Are not together. How many times do I need to say that before you baka believe it?"

"Dakedo-" Chuck struggled not to react as an overwhelming surge of relief washed over him and Mako yet again cut off one of the Wei triplets.

"Just because we are drift compatible doesn't mean we are compatible in every way."

There was silence following that statement until Cheung spoke up, at least Chuck thought it was Cheung. "Still think we should dip his hand into water so he pisses himself." Chuck heard shifting nearby and decided enough was enough.

"I wouldn't if I were you mate." Eyes flying open to glare at Cheung, Chuck had to fight to keep the scrawl on his face when the Beta squealed in surprise. Didn't stop the remaining Crimson Typhoon pilots from cackling at their brother's expense, that is until Chuck's glare turned on them, shutting up quickly. "And ta think I was worried about ya bunch a bludgers."

"Aw, you were worried about us?" Jin joked weakly. Closing his eyes the Beta raising his hand to hold his head with a pained grimace. Chuck shot Mako a worried look who silently nodded to the wash cloth on the bedside table next to Jin. Soaking it in the water tray filled with water and ice, Chuck gently placed it on Jin's forehead who startled at the friendly gestured but relaxed when the pain eased.

Moving back to his seat Chuck noted Cheung and Hu's considering looks but ignored them in favour of addressing Mako. "What time is it?"

"9:23pm." At Chuck's startled look Mako shrugged. "You needed the sleep."

"But it's been 10 hours! We don't have time to-" Mako raised a hand to cut of Chuck's panicked speech, halfway out of his chair. Chuck barely stopped himself from lashing out at the familiar gesture, internally scolding himself for slacking off.

"The Marshal has moved back the deadline till noon tomorrow." At Chuck's disbelieving look she clarified. "Ranger Hansen convinced him the added time would improve our chances on weapon repairs and that tired pilots would not increase our chances of success." Her pointed look said everything she wasn't, Herc was worried his son was working himself to death. Well, the Hansen's had never had time for such emotional bullshit before and now, Chuck shook his head, now they never would.

Burying his regrets, Chuck nodded to the Wei triplets making his way to the door, nearly escaping before Mako spoke up. "Chuck, hold on. I'll accompany you."

Freezing with his hand on the doorknob Chuck felt another kind of panic fill him. What if Mako was waiting to get him alone before confronting him about the whole Jaeger pilot changes?

Desperately searching for an out, Chuck said the first thing that popped into his head. "I have to head back to the barracks first." Flinching internally at the slight quiver in his voice, Chuck opened the door only to have Mako follow him into the corridor. 

"No problem. I need to check in with Raleigh anyway." By this point Chuck was used to the tension that overtook his body at the mention of the Alpha but was thrown by Mako's interested gaze. Setting his eyes forward, Chuck sped up hoping to avoid the confrontation. 

"Are you angry about drifting with Raleigh?" Mako. Chuck wasn't sure why he was so surprised, the woman was never one for avoidance preferring to address subjects in a brisk manner. It was one thing that made them such good friends growing up.

Still the question threw him, was he angry? Chuck opened and closed his mouth unsure what to say. "No?" He hadn't meant for it to sound like a question but Mako nodded. 

"Good." 

They continued in silence for awhile Chuck confused. "You thought I would be angry?" Chuck asked confused and slightly annoyed when Mako simply shrugged, not answering. A thought suddenly hit Chuck and he stopped. "Wait, Becket thought I was angry?" He said incredulous. Mako looked back over her shoulder raised an eyebrow and with a sigh Chuck jogged to catch up with her. Right, why would the Alpha think that? It wasn't like Chuck had given him any reason not to. "Look, I'm really not angry. Yeah?"

"Okay." 

Chuck fidgeted. "Your not upset about the pilot change?" 

"It was... surprising but logical." The careful answer had Chuck pulling Mako to a stop locking gazes with her. 

"Mako.."

She sighed. "Upset, no. Saddened, yes." 

"Sorry." Chuck mumbled, dropping his gaze.

He refused to look up when she placed a hand on his shoulder. "Chuck, watashiwomite." Something in the tone of her voice had him meeting her gaze again and she smiled softly. "It is not your fault. You did not cause your copilot to get hurt or convince the Marshal to copilot you with Raleigh." Her smile turned to a smirk suddenly. "Besides, it will do you two the world of good to walk a mile in each others memories."

Chuck felt the blush rising at the thought of Raleigh seeing what he'd done earlier and quickly started to walk again, hoping Mako wouldn't notice. She fell back into step with him but to his great relief remained silent the rest of the walk to the barracks.

Stopping outside his bunk Chuck chewed on his lip in indecision before grabbing Mako's hand before she could move onto Raleigh's bunk.

"Chuck?'

Letting go quickly, Chuck shot her a nervous look out of the corner of his eye but otherwise kept his gaze down. Feeling a hand on his shoulder, Chuck let Mako gently turned him towards her. "If I tell you something do you promise not to tell anyone?" He whispered quietly half hoping she wouldn't hear him. 

Mako tilted her head in curiosity keeping her response equally as quiet. "You have my word."

"I'm an Omega." He blurted.

Mako froze in surprise for a second before a huge smile broke out on her face and she lunged at Chuck, pulling him into a hug. "I knew it!" 

Shaking off his shock, Chuck hesitantly returned the embrace. "You did?'

He felt Mako nod against his shoulder but before he could ask anything else a threatening growl had him jumping away from her as if burned. Raleigh stood in front of his bunk glaring at them, furious.

Chuck nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard Mako sigh next to him and shot her a startled look. She was giving Raleigh a pointed look before inclining towards his door, and much to Chuck's surprise and relief Raleigh huffed clearly not happy but did as he was told retreating back into his bunk.

Sagging in dejection, Chuck opened his own door. "I don't know why he hates me so much." The silence behind him had Chuck groaning, banging his head on the door. "Ok, I know why he hates me but I wish he didn't."

"He doesn't hate you, Chuck." Chuck couldn't help but snort in disbelief. "It's true.... Actually it all makes sense now." Chuck turned to look back at Mako blinking in astonishment when he saw the pleased smile she was throwing at Raleigh's closed door.

"What's that supposed ta mean?" He pushed when she didn't continue.

"You hide your scent with Herc's right?" She guessed and Chuck nodded. "Well, there's no wonder Raleigh's been reacting so violently towards you. His Alpha instinct's are picking up extremely faint traces of his mate which is confusing enough for him, but then add to it another Alphas scent blended with his Omega's." She stopped shaking her head in wonder. "It's a miracle he's not ripping apart anyone that comes near you." 

"But he shouldn't be able to scent me at all." 

Mako rolled her eyes at his stupidity. "Didn't they teach you anything about Mates?" Chuck looked away at that. "Oh, Chuck. I'm sorry."

"They didn't think it necessary after finding out I was defective."

Mako stepped forward pulling him into another embrace. "Your not defective." Chuck just shook his head in response and Mako sighed. "Mates have heightened senses when it comes to each other, it helps them in finding their other half."

"But I don't think Becket even likes me let alone thinks I'm his mate."

"Of course you are!" Mako sighed when she looked at his face. "You two are to damn stubborn for your own good. Just take my word on it when I say it's not as one sided as you think. You need to consider telling him and if you don't..." Mako shrugged. "He'll find out about it anyway."

That being said she turned to leave and Chuck found himself calling out after her. "Where are you going?"

"To deal with your other stubborn half." 

Chuck panicked. "You won't tell him right?" 

Mako huffed in indignation. "I'll meet you in the Jaeger bay in 10 minutes." 

That, was not a reassuring answer. Hearing another put upon huff Chuck looked over at Raleigh's door where Mako was now giving him the same look she'd given Raleigh. Pointing at Chuck's door her meaning was clear and Chuck found himself quickly complying to the silent order. 

Once alone in his bunk Chuck stopped unsure what to do now, Mako's words leaving him feeling numb and confused. His scent, or more Herc's, was keeping Raleigh and him part? Raleigh wasn't as against being with him as he thought? He was Raleigh's mate? Wait... he was Raleigh's mate.

Chuck had to sit down as it finally sunk in. Shit, what the fuck was he supposed to do with that information?! It wasn't like the Alpha would believe him if he just came out and told the bastard. Groaning, Chuck ran a hand through his hair. There wasn't enough time to sort any of this shit out now. 

There probably never would be... Shaking his head at the depressing thought Chuck forced himself to get ready for the day. Changing into cargos and a Striker shirt, it was still his Jaeger damn it! Chuck reached for his jacket but paused as Mako's words filled his head. Mates have heightened senses to help find each other, could the same be said for Kaiju? Could they communicate to each other long distances? It had definitely seemed like Otachi and Leatherback were in sync. Maybe they could find a way to intercept their communica- 

Nah, that was a stupid idea. Chuck shook his head, syncing Kaiju, what was he thinking. Besides they don't have the time to explore shit like that, it was the end of the world, no need to change the plan now. They had to clo-

Oh, shit. 

Chuck threw open his door sprinting down the corridor. He need to find his father now!

\-----------

It was close to midnight when the Kaidonovsky's showed up to again drag Mako and Chuck away. At first they put up a fight throwing excuses as to why they were needed in the bay but gave in when finding out someone had blabbed about them being miraculously on schedule. Chuck's money was on Tendo. 

Mako and Chuck continued to float ideas between themselves while being herded through the corridors unaware of the amused looks the Russian's threw their way. It wasn't until Chuck felt cool breeze that he stopped to look at their surroundings with a frown. 

"Why are we outside?"

Before he could get answers, the doors they'd just passed through banged open admitting the rest of the Shatterdome's Jaeger pilots. The Wei triplets helped each other, looks of determination on their faces clearly stating interfering in anyway would be a bad idea. Raleigh trailed behind them with Herc, a look of dejection on his face until he caught sight of them, face closing off with mixed emotions.

"Ve decide all pilots must go for run. Good bonding exercise, niet one alone night before big mission." Sasha followed this with a pointed look at Raleigh who ducked his head in embarrassment.

"You've gotta be kiddin' me." Chuck grumbled.

"I vould not kid on such zings." Sasha said somehow managing to sound both affronted and confused. 

"I don't have time for this." Chuck turned to head for the door but tensed, Herc's glare making his choices clear. 'You stay'.

What was the old man playing at? He knew better then anyone Chuck couldn't transform. He'd sat with him through the endless amount of examinations and tests as they told him everything that was wrong with him.

The others seemed to sense the growing tension between father and son, moving away to shift so they had a moment. 

"And what about you?" Chuck asked through clenched teeth. 

"The doc's think it unwise ta shift with a broken collarbone. So I'll be rejoinin' the Marshal shortly."

Chuck snorted, "What would they bloody know. Pilots shift with broken bones all the time. Hell, it even speeds the mending process while in wolf form."

"Those cases where mainly limbs and joints less complex areas."

Chuck huffed. "Well, why do I have ta bloody stay?"

Herc didn't answer straight away searching for something in his son. "You need to feel what it's like being part of a pack again." Before you go off to die leaving me all alone. The last part was left unsaid but clear all the same. 

"Dad." Chuck whispered looking at the ground. He was unsure what to say to that, it was no secret Hansen's had trouble expressing feelings especially to each other. 

"Chuck... when I found out what your uncle had done, it near broke me. Not only because of ya mum but cause you were all alone. It's a bloody miracle I got outta ol' Lucky alive." Herc paused, taking a deep breath. "This thing with Becket is important, because if I can't be there next ta ya when you hit the breach then I damn well want you with someone I trust will do anything to keep ya alive. It's an Alphas responsibility to protect their mate, something I failed at but Raleigh will do better... he bloody has to."

"I'm not even a real Omega."

"A week ago I may have believed you, but in the mere few days Raleigh's been back I've seen somethin' awaken within you." Herc shook his head. "Look, I know I shoulda said this more often but I'm bloody proud of you son." Overcome with emotion at those words he'd been dying to hear for so long, Chuck couldn't speak only stare at his father. Herc cleared his throat. "I'd better get goin'."

Herc hesitated for a second before turning and leaving the way he'd come. Chuck remained frozen staring after him emotionally rattled. Feet suddenly unsteady, Chuck moved over to the wall sitting on the chilly ground. Obviously the Kaidonovsky's hadn't thought about the cold, Chuck shivered regretting not grabbing his jacket earlier.

A noise nearby had him jump, looking up to see a huge light grey arctic wolf standing in front of him. How he hadn't noticed the wolf approaching said a lot about how much the words from his father had effected him. Quickly trying to pull his emotions in check and hide the termoil behind an unimpressed look, Chuck stared back at Raleigh knowing on instinct it was the Alpha. But the longer they stared at each other the Omega felt his mask cracking. 

"I can't alright!" He answered the unspoken question and in response the wolf tilted his head. "Shift, I can't shi-" Chuck cut himself off with a sigh. "Look, it doesn't matter. Just go run with the others."

They fell back into silence Chuck stubbornly refusing to break this time. Raleigh made a point of moving closer and sitting, the Alpha showing he could be just as stubborn. So close Chuck could now feel the wolfs body heat on his cold legs. 

Chuck groaned thunking his head back against the wall when it became obvious Raleigh wasn't going anywhere. The Omega part of him was thrilled the Alpha had chosen to stay with him over running with the others.... with Mako. But Chuck was anxious about being alone with Raleigh even in wolf form. His track record with the Alpha was not comforting and all he could think was how would he fuck it up this time.

~If you have the shot, you take it...~ 

His fathers words popped into his head giving him courage. "I ah... I'm... you know... with the fight n' all." Real smooth, Chuck berated himself, looking up when he swore he heard an amused huff. "Oh, shut up ya bastard." He humphed crossing his arms defensively when he felt the wolfs laughter. For a moment he wondered how he knew what the Alpha was feeling but pushed the thought away as unimportant. 

Looking up at the stars Chuck tries a new tactic, ignoring Raleigh until he left to join the others. The stars had always brought mixed emotions for him, so drawn to them as a kid but avoided as an adult. Like always when stargazing Chuck was drawn into memories and waited for the pain that always followed. It never came, instead Chuck felt a muted sadness and.. calm?

Chuck glanced back at Raleigh accusingly who tilted his head in question, but the Omega couldn't question the calming presence without giving away more then he was willing to. Looking back at the stars Chuck was actually grateful to see the images they brought back without hurt pulling him away. 

"I used to stargaze with my mum back before..." Chuck cleared his throat. "Back before she died. I was fascinated that such tiny things could hold such powerful beings." He grinned at the huff this time. "Yeah, if only I knew. Anyway, when I was old enough to understand the science behind it that fascination turned into a different curiosity. Mum bought me all these different books and a telescope. We'd sit under the stars for hours discussing different theories of what was out there and how technology would progress to explore all that mystery." Chuck looked back at Raleigh feeling the wolfs sincere interest in his childhood. "I wanted to be like a space animal doctor or somethin' when I grew up." He broke out into a giant smile when the Alpha howled, clearly laughing. 

Raleigh's ears flicked backwards as his howl was answered by another in the distance and Chuck felt his smile drop slightly at the reminder. "You really should join the others." The wolf glared, clearly not impressed at his suggestion and suddenly Chuck understood. Even without knowing it the Alpha was protecting his mate not leaving Chuck alone in the cold without protection. An amusing thought really when Chuck considered what was to come in a few hours. "Look, I gotta go checkup on Jaeger repairs anyway. Make sure they don't fuck up anything with our Jaeger, yeah?"

It was the first time either had acknowledged their new copilot status in front of the other and internally Chuck worried about the response, but if anything his comment eased the wolfs own fears instantly relaxing.

The urge to touch Raleigh came out of nowhere, to run fingers through the soft fur so overwhelming Chuck reached out automatically. Only to gather himself at the last moment hesitating with his fingers a breath away from fur. Raleigh huffed, ignoring the outstretched hand so he could headbutt Chuck's chest. Grinning at the clear message Chuck carded timid fingers through grey fur, chuckling when he heard an answering rumble. 

Maybe he'll stay just a little longer...

\-------------

(Kanari ue ni satō o yorokoba- Pretty please with sugar on top)  
(Itazura- prank)  
(Anata wa nani no tanoshimi janai ndesu- you're no fun)  
(Watashi wa konran shite imasu- I am confused)  
(Sore wa chakku no koshōde wa arimasen- it is not Chuck's fault)  
(Baka- idiots)  
(Dakedo- but)  
(Watashiwomite- look at me)


	8. Chapter 8

It had worked. Chuck stood back from the main bustle with Mako watching the techs power up Gypsy's cannons. All three Jaeger's weapon systems running and working smoothly. 

Chuck glanced at Mako beside him catching her smiling up at Gypsy. He still felt horrible for replacing her as Gypsy's pilot but was trying to except some of the things she had said earlier. 

"Thanks for lettin' me help out with Gypsy." He said looking back up at the Jaeger in front of them.

"There is no need, without your input I would not be standing here right now and we would not have three fully functional Jaegers. It troubles me to think what would have happened had we gone down to the breach with no operational weapons."

Chuck shuddered at the image that brought forth. "Still, it meant a lot."

"You mean, because you got the chance to help your mate?" Chuck could hear the smirk in her voice but chose to ignore it for a huff, crossing his arms childishly. Mako continued anyway. "I wish I could be there when he finds out..." Her face scrunched up. "Actually no, I hope I'm far, faraway when he finds out."

"You think he's going to get violent?" He tried to hide the quiver in his voice.

Mako nodded. "Oh yes. It will be violent." Chuck gulped before he caught the expression on her face, his own turning into a deep blush.

"Mako!" 

"Yes?" She smiled sweetly at him. Opening his mouth Chuck couldn't think of anything to say, stuck in disbelief. Who was this person? Becoming a Ranger had changed Mako, instead of the withdrawn girl he'd grown up with now stood a confident woman, and damn did it look good on her.

Thankfully he was saved from the embarrassing moment by a hand touching his elbow, but his relief was short lived when Chuck turned to meet blue eyes, very close blue eyes. Quickly turning back to Mako, Chuck hoped Raleigh didn't notice the faint flush he knew was forming.

"Raleigh, we were just talking about you." Mako gave Chuck a wicked look before smiling at Raleigh.

"Yeah?" 

"Yes about your reaction to-"

"The changes to Gypsy's weapons system!" Chuck nearly yelled over Mako. 

"The weapons system." Raleigh replied, confused.

"Yeah, mate. Work of art if I don't say so myself."

"Riiight." Raleigh's face turned suspicious.

"Were you after something, Raleigh?" Chuck was certain Mako's question sounded more suggestive then strictly necessary but curiosity kept him silent. 

"Uh.." Raleigh gave Mako a strange look but shook his head. "Wanted to see if you guys are getting your Drivesuits on soon."

"I have a few things left to do but Chucks free." Mako was quick, Chuck will give her that, the sneaky minx. Looking at the Alpha Chuck realised there was no way he was getting out of this. 

"Um.. yeah. Sure mate, lets go." He moves to follow the Alpha but paused looking back at Mako typing something into her tablet.

"Mako." She looked up in surprise. "Don't let..." He stopped, thinking of the right way to put this. "I know Stacker teaches you patience and anticipating your enemy's moves but don't.. don't forget that some of the best shit comes from adapting and reacting. Your smart.. not as smart as me of course." Chuck smirked at her snort. "But still, like my mum always said Omegas greatest sense is their instinct. Trust yours." Chuck shrugged when he was finished and started walking away, returning Raleigh's smile of approval with a grin.

"Have fun you two." She calls after them and Chuck watches Raleigh's face turn surprised as his own heats up. He chooses not to respond instead increasing his pace towards the Drivesuit room. 

They walked in silence but Chuck wasn't worried, it almost seemed like their interaction a few hours ago had healed something between them. It was comforting to finally be on even ground with the Alpha, even if he was still lying to the guy. Chuck felt guilty at the reminder he was keeping something from his mate but couldn't find the strength to tell him and have Raleigh angry with him again.

Entering the locker room Chuck nodded at Sasha and Aleksis standing at their designated lockers, Drivesuits already on. While Raleigh was already rifling through his locker Sasha gave Chuck a wink silently ushering Aleksis out of the room. 

Chuck swore the girls had teamed up against him, a thought that scared the shit out of him but also left a warm feeling deep in his chest. No one other then his pack Alpha had cared about his happiness in a long time, since...

Chuck started stripping replacing his cloths with the PPDC regulation shorts. If you could even call them that, the things left nothing to the imagination. Something Chuck was both hating and cherishing when he turned to check on Raleigh, and found his eyes travelling over the Alphas body. Breath stuttering he took in all that muscle remembering how it'd felt being against that chest, those arms holding him close. The Drivesuit scars screamed to be touched, a marking on otherwise perfect skin. Sure Raleigh obviously was a little malnourished but to Chuck he'd never seen anyone more captivating in his life. And he'd never wanted anything more then to be with this man. 

Unable to control himself Chuck took a step towards Raleigh but froze when the Alpha's head shot up eyes piercing into his own. Chuck stopped breathing unsure if he was more aroused or terrified at the attention. It wasn't until Raleigh's face turned from intense to a worried frown that he realised where the Alpha was really looking. Chuck placed a hand on his own scars looking down at the ground in shame. For a moment he'd forgotten about the reminder he carried with him always, the worst day of his life, the day he'd failed to protect his mother. The four jagged claw marks that wrapped around his left side a major reason why he couldn't look himself in the mirror anymore. 

He felt a hand hesitantly touch his own over the scars and looked up into questioning blue eyes. Taking a deep breath he released it on a sigh. "We all have demons."

Raleigh nodded. "I don't remember hearing...."

He thought a Kaiju had.. Chuck shook his head giving a weak smile. "These are old, from another life." He knew his answer was vague but couldn't bring himself to talk about it.

Raleigh must have seen something on his face because he squeezed his hand before backing off. The Alpha walked into the Drivesuit room giving Chuck his space, which made Chuck love him even more. Yeah, he was going to have to face the fact at some point no matter how long they'd known each other. He, Chuck Hansen, loved Raleigh has-been Becket.

Bloody hell.

Chuck followed Raleigh into the room stepping up onto the unoccupied raised platform as techs moved around them. Keeping his eyes straight ahead Chuck followed the instructions given to him, raise left arm, lower left arm, right leg forward... 

"Uh.. you mind asking your copilot to calm down?" Chuck blinked at the whispered question following the techs pointed look over to Raleigh.

The Alpha was glaring at anyone touching Chuck, barely holding onto control, ready to rip someone's hands off.

"Oi! Chill, mate. Your scarin' the kiddies." At Chuck's words Raleigh's eyes met his and something in them seemed to calm the Alpha. "Could you hurry it up? We got places ta be. Yeah?" He directed this at the techs who actually picked up their pace, sometimes it really did pay off being a prick.

He kept his eyes locked with Raleigh's until he felt the spine connected to his suit. Finished, he stepped down taking the helmet one of the techs handed him. "Well, ladies n' gents it's been an honor havin' ya fondle me goods all these years. Couldn't have done it without ya. Cheers." He said it to the room knowing this would be the last time he'd be going through this, needing to thank them in his own words. Some laughed at his speech, others thanking him for his service as he left.

Mako was waiting by the door huge grin on her face, but that's not what worried Chuck. He covered his eyes as best he could with the helmet still in his right hand, scrunching up his face dramatically. "Aw, come on Mako! Warn a guy!" She gave him an unimpressed look, pushing past him through the doors to take the platform he'd just vacated. A muffled laugh drew his attention back to Raleigh, the Alpha was clearly amused.

"What? She's practically my sister."

"Good to know." The statement was innocent, but Chuck couldn't help the shiver that ran down his spine at the pleased note in Raleigh's voice. 

He wasn't sure what made him do it but suddenly all he could think was.. fuck it. Stepping forward Chuck shoved Raleigh against the nearest locker crashing his mouth to the Alphas. It wasn't the best kiss, not that Chuck had much experience to compare it to, but he endured to scared to break it incase it was his only chance. Raleigh remained motionless sending Chuck's confidence plummeting. Finally getting the strength to pull away pain heavy in his chest, Chuck took a step back, then another, then an-

Raleigh's hand shot out halting any attempts at fleeing as he yanked Chuck back against him, quickly switched their positions. This time the mouth against his responded immediately, deepening the kiss as a hand came up to wrap around his neck. Chuck could do nothing but cling to Raleigh as the Alpha dominated him, sending sensations running through him. The tongue massaging his own had him wonder with every stroke why he'd waited so long.

Feeling Raleigh start to pull back Chuck whimpered trying to follow his retreat earning him a nip to his bottom lip. Raleigh's eyes bore into his own full of questions and desire. "Your not an Alpha are you?" It was more of a statement but Chuck couldn't bring himself to answer. "Your an O-"

The sound of the door opening followed by tiny scampering feet had them flying apart, cutting off Raleigh's question. Herc strode in after Max but stopped to look at them suspiciously.

"What ya want, old man?" Chuck cleared his throat when his voice came out a bit rough, both Alpha's in the room stared at him, different expressions on their faces. Fighting yet another blush, Chuck knelt to scratch at Max's ears as the bulldog looked up at him expectantly, resolutely ignoring Raleigh's intense stare.

"Would ya bloody stop calling me that!" Herc growled eyes leaving him to glare at Raleigh. Chuck couldn't hold back a grin when he caught the American swallow nervously out of the corner of his eye. Deciding it was a bad thing to have his copilot die before their suicide mission, Chuck straightened moving closer to his father effectively cutting off his view of Raleigh.

"Seriously, ya need somethin'? Or you come 'ere to make eyes at Becket." Raleigh cleared his throat uncomfortably as father and son glared at each other. 

"You seen Miss Mori?" Herc finally asked.

"Mako's in the Drivesuit room, Sir." Raleigh answered quickly, probably not trusting Chuck to not snark back and cause a fight.

Herc nodded. "Everyone's expected in the Jaeger bay in 15, the Marshal's gotta few things ta say."

"Yes, Sir." 

Herc gave them another strange look before leaving, but Max remained when Chuck knelt down again to continue raining affection on the little guy. 

"You know, ya don' 'ave ta be so.. official when addressing 'im, right?"

"And you don't have to be such an asshole all the time." The sharp response had Chuck glance back up at Raleigh who was looking away annoyed. 

Oh, my god! Chuck grinned when something finally made sense. Standing he moved quietly crowding in close to Raleigh. "But that's me charm, mate. Wouldn't be me otherwise." Raleigh jumped in surprise as he breathed in the Alpha's ear, but to Chuck's pleasure gravitated closer not away like he'd thought. 

"We should.. um.. grab Mako and head to that... thing.." Raleigh muttered.

"Yeah." Chuck agreed but didn't move enjoying the close proximity with his mate after holding himself back for so long. The Alpha seemed just as excited about the prospect of moving away as he was, even sighing in disappointment when Mako came back into the locker room, taking the decision away from them. 

Raleigh stepped away addressing Mako. "Stacker's about to address the troops, you ready to go?" 

Chuck moved to the door holding it open, waiting until Mako was passing him to comment. "You know, ya don't look half bad in that Drivesuit Mori." Mako looked at him surprised but Chuck was more interested in the Alpha's reaction as Raleigh frowned, shooting Mako a suspicious look. 

Interesting. Chuck made sure to brush against Raleigh as the Alpha passed calming the situation. Whistling to Max he grinned as the dog scampered to him excitedly. "Come on, buddy. Time to go save the world." Raleigh snorted at the comment while Mako just shook her head. 

The way back to the Jaeger bay is thick with tense silence as Chuck tries to ignore Raleigh's glances and Mako's interest. When did he suddenly become the centre of attention? 

Well, without big noting or picking a fight that is.

Refusing to show how uncomfortable it was making him Chuck struggled to think of something that would get their attention off him. "So, uh... $50 bucks says the Russian's use this as an excuse ta toast to the glory of battle." Mako shook her head at him in disapproval while Raleigh raised an eyebrow. 

"They do that?"

"Seriously, mate. How'd ya miss it?" 

Raleigh flushed. "I was preoccupied with something else." Mako snickered, seriously who was this chick and what did they do to Mako? Raleigh ducked his head in embarrassment. 

He was missing something. Chuck narrowed his eyes trying to remember what the Alpha was doing before the last drop. They had their... misunderstanding, then the kwoon match where Raleigh DID NOT beat him, followed by the alert, meeting in LOCCENT and-

Oh. When it hit him, Chuck full on blushed causing Mako to out right laugh. "Sasha is right you two are Airashīdesu."

"Mako!" Raleigh groaned.

"Oi! What did you just call me?!" Chuck demanded looking at Raleigh expectantly when Mako refused to answer. "Becket?" He pushed when Raleigh took to long.

"Adorable." It was mumbled so low Chuck nearly missed it.

"What!" He sputtered rounding on Mako. "I am not adorable! I am handsome n' hot n'... ah.. n' awesome! But I am not and never will be adorable!" That said he stormed off with a huff ignoring Mako trying to call him back between gasps of laughter. Damn woman was trying to ruin his image. 

He didn't stop until he was at the doors to the Jaeger bay, unsurprised when they opened to chaos. 

Max collapsed at his feet panting. "Ah, shit." Chuck looks around for his father realising to late he didn't have his lead. Spotting Tendo he strode across the room quickly. "Oi, Tendo! Tendo!"

Tendo nodded to the three techs he was with saying something before turning to him. "What's up, baby Hansen?"

Chuck rolled his eyes. "Seriously, mate. Where did that name even come from?"

"You prefer Hansen jr? Or little Hansen?" 

"Ew, that just sounds like your talkin' about my dick." Tendo smirked. "Don't even go there, mate. Ya seen the Ol' man?" He changed the subject following Tendo as the Beta moved around the Jaeger bay realising to late his destination. Raleigh stood with Sasha and Mako looking slightly uncomfortable while searching around the dome for something.

"Hey guys. I got a new nickname for our snarky Aussie here, Chuckles."

"Seriously Elvis. I'll kick your arse." At the sound of his voice Raleigh's eyes locked with his making Chuck stumble in shock at the relieved smile the Alpha was giving him. "Uh.." 

"Niet, baby Hansen better, is.... cute."

Un-bloody-believable, Chuck groaned in irritation closing his eyes to block them all out. 

The main doors open drawing his attention as Stacker and Herc stand on the other side waiting. The two men make their way over, Stacker adjusting his Drivesuit when they stop in front of them. It was clearly a new Drivesuit much like Raleigh and Mako's, all shiny and new with no scuff marks in sight.

"I don't remember it being so tight." He huffed before moving past them, Mako quickly following him. Chuck noted no one else moved, though Raleigh seemed to consider it for a moment, everyone sensed they needed a moment alone. 

"Oi, old man. You got Max's lead?" Herc frowned but pulled it out of one of his pockets, handing it over without saying a word. Chuck made sure to give the little guy a few scratches before clipping it on. He watched Raleigh moving out of the corner of his eye and tracked the Alpha as he went over to place a comforting arm around Mako's shoulders.

"What was that earlier?" Herc demanded as soon as he was sure Raleigh wouldn't over hear him. 

"What was, what?"

"Don' give me that shite. You n' Becket in the locker room. Do I need ta give 'im the shovel talk?"

Sasha moved closer with interest while Tendo looked at Herc with confusion. "Wait, Raleigh and Chuck?"

Herc waved him off. "Not important right now. What IS important is Chuck answers my question."

Chuck looked for a exit as Sasha and Herc zeroed in on him closing off escape roots effectively with every step. So this is what it felt like to be a Kaiju stuck between two Jaeger's.

"Everyone! Listen up!" 

Chuck had never been more relieved by the sound of the Marshal's voice then in that moment. Herc glared over at his old friend before pointing at him. "This isn't ova."

Habit had Chuck squaring his own shoulders not backing down at the challenge. "Don't count on it, old man." That said he spun around standing in front of the Marshal as the Beta climbed on top of a spare Jaeger hand. 

"Today.." Stacker trailed off looking down in thought and Chuck finally felt a connection with the man. How did you deliver an inspiring talk when all hope rested on a plan destined to fail? 

"Today, at the end of our hope, at the end of our time. We've chosen not only to believe in ourselves but in each other. Today there is not a woman or man here that will stand alone." Chuck felt a hand brush his own and instinctively reached out entwining their hands together, continuing to look up at the Marshal as Raleigh stared at him in shock. 

"Not today," The Marshal continued. "Today we face the monsters that are at our door and we bring the fight to them. Today we are cancelling the apocalypse!" At the last line people broke out in applause behind him, but Chuck found no need to join them instead meeting Raleigh's eyes. Everything faded away as unimportant when Chuck looked at the Alpha feeling strength through their connection. 

"All Jaeger pilots to Cherno's bay." Sasha demanded from behind them making Chuck jump in surprise. He shot her a glare at interrupting the moment but she just smirked in reply. Turning back to Raleigh he watched the Alpha looking down at their intertwined hands with a thoughtful look on his face. Giving the hand in his a squeeze Chuck let go reluctantly, following Sasha to Cherno's bay before he did something stupid, like kiss the sexy bastard.

Aleksis and the Wei triplets were already waiting with most of Cherno's crew, shot glasses in hand. Chuck threw a smirk back at Raleigh about to say I told you so when he noted where the Alpha's eyes were trained. 

Holy shit! Sasha was right! Chuck flushed bright red as the Alpha stared at his ass, so distracted he nearly bounced of the wall that was Aleksis Kaidonovsky. 

"Easy, baby Hansen." A gianted hand grasped his shoulder steadying him. Chuck mumbled a thanks accepting the glass given to him, resisting the temptation to throw it back straight away. 

Sasha waits until Raleigh, Mako, Herc and Stacker have also joined them before raising a shot glass. "A toast, to glory of battle!"

"Pososhok!" Raleigh blushed when all eyes turned on him. "Uh.. I have a knack for languages?"

Biting back a laugh, Chuck raised his own glass. "Once more into the shite with ya' muncha assholes!" The other pilots chuckled while Herc sighed long suffering, throwing back his shot. It was all the encouragement everyone else needed throwing back their own shots. 

Chuck swallowed the burning liquid barely feeling it sliding down his throat when he realised what came next. He waited as if in a invisible line as first the Kaidonovsky's said goodbye to the Wei brothers followed closely by Stacker and Mako. Chuck handed his father Max's lead when Raleigh stepped towards them moving to join his copilot. 

"Show them we do not go quietly.."

"..that we will never surrender.."

"..Avenge our Typhoon." The last was said by Jin, every word filled with fury and conviction.

Chuck nodded unsure how to respond to that waiting for Raleigh to bow before following the others. People rushed around them as they made their way across the dome, but clear out when they enter the corridor leading to the elevator. Chuck sent a silent thanks to Tendo knowing the Beta had something to do with it. 

The Kaidonovsky's and Stacker pack into the elevator the former silently conveying they'd wait on the catwalks above. 

Chuck feels Raleigh's presence beside him as he stood in the middle of the corridor watching the elevator doors close. He can hear words being exchanged behind them between Mako and Herc but tunes them out, dread sweeping through him. For a moment all he hears is static when Mako passes him tapping the elevator call button, not even reacting as Raleigh moves away for his own farewell.

It isn't until the Alpha joins Mako on the elevator looking back at him reassuringly that Chuck turns around. Herc's grip on Max's collar tightens when he stops in front of them. "How ya goin'?"

Chuck's mouth quirks up slightly, Hansen's do not do emotions, before he looks down at Max.

"When you drift with someone you feel like there's nothing to talk about." The hushed words had Chuck clench his fists, hearing the sorrow in his pack Alpha's voice. "I just don't want to regret all the things I've never said out there-"

"Don't." Chuck interrupts him. "You dont need to.." He looks back at his father taking a shaky breath. "I know.. I've always known." The pain on Herc's face as he looks away unable to hold eye contact cuts at him deeply. Chuck is struck in that moment at how old and vulnerable his father truly looked, pain etching deep lines into his face.

Max barked drawing his attention. Sinking to his knees Chuck took a moment to gather himself. "Hey." He sets his helmet aside grabbing Max's face when the dog whines sensing there's something wrong. "Hey handsome," Chuck smiled sadly. "Oh, I'm going to miss you." Kissing the little guy on the head and grabbing his nose playfully he heard Max grumble. 

Grabbing his helmet Chuck rose to face his father again, shocked to see the Alpha holding back tears. "Look after him for me?" He requests weakly, turning to walk away when he feels his resolve shaken.

"Becket! That's my son you got there." Chuck falters looking back to meet his father's eyes, his own welling up. "My son." Herc said the words directly to him wavering with emotion but in away that left no doubt how proud he was. Chuck tried to sear the moment in his mind knowing he'd need it when the time came. Taking a deep breath Chuck straightened walking onto the elevator standing between Mako and Raleigh.

"You ok?" Chuck couldn't find the energy to lie so simply shook his head. "Can I do anything?"

"Let's just get this done." Focusing on years of piloting and even longer controlling his Omega instincts, Chuck pushed the emotions aside, striding out onto the catwalk confidently. 

Stacker tracked him instantly, gaze critical. Chuck faltered under the scrutiny, he'd seen that look before but never levelled at himself. Chuck felt bitterness creep in at the realisation the Beta thought him a weakness now.

"Sir." Raleigh's voice was sharp warning clear.

Stacker turned his critical gaze on the Alpha before nodding. "Drift well, gentlemen." Sparing one last glance with the Kaidonovsky's, Stacker headed for Striker's Conn-Pod.

"Komrades, it honor battling vith you today." Sasha clapped a hand on Chuck's shoulder giving them all a gleeful smile.

"Ve fight for pack, protect our own." Aleksis spoke the words with such conviction Chuck was moved by their strength, nodding in agreement.

"For the pack." 

Mako spoke something in Japanese bowing to the Russian's. Sasha turned towards Cherno but stopped looking over at Raleigh. "Look after, baby Hansen. He heart of pack." Confused by her parting words Chuck watched the Kaidonovsky's continue walking disappearing into their Jaegers Conn-Pod. Heart of pack, what did that mean?

Realising Raleigh had been silent the whole time Chuck glanced at him noting the Alpha looking after them as well, expression unreadable. Unsure what to say to the Alpha he chose to pull Mako into a tight hug instead.

She was unresponsive for only a moment before returning the hug just as tightly. "Stay safe... sis." Chuck paused before saying the last part feeling the word stir emotions deep within himself. Letting go, insecurity kept his gaze on the ground.

"Wareware wa futatabi au made, brother." Head shooting up at the last word Chuck was met with a warm smile that reminded him for a moment of his mother. He returned her bow on auto pilot watching as she moved to rest her forehead against Raleigh's. "Otagai ni ki o tsukemasu." 

Chuck headed for Gypsy's Conn-Pod silently, unsure if he was giving them space or fleeing from a memory long gone. Nodding at a couple of techs he recognised, Chuck handed one his helmet but didn't get a chance to do much more as Raleigh cleared his throat behind him.

"You mind giving us a moment?" He asked Gypsy's chief tech who nodded signaling for the others to clear the Conn. Chuck looked at Raleigh in question but followed the Alpha's lead and didn't move. 

"I needed to warn you before we drift. What you might see in there.. It's.." Raleigh looked away, "My mind isn't a pleasant place to be. What happened to Y-Yancy it was-"

"Don't." Chuck cut him off and Raleigh met his gaze confused. "We've all got demons, yeah? Mine's pretty fucked up, too." Chuck gave the Alpha a weak smile. "There's some shit ya gonna see that'll prob upset you but.." Chuck shrugged, still unable to convey his thoughts he shot the harnesses a considering look. 

Probably better to just get it over with. Before he could move however Raleigh closed the distance between them pulling him into a hesitant kiss.

The Alpha was tentative at first pressing his lips against Chuck's testing his response. In reply, Chuck nipped lightly at Raleigh's bottom lip in encouragement, parting his lips on a soft gasp when hands gripped his hips pulling them flush. The Drivesuits clacked but he took no notice as Raleigh slid his tongue between Chuck's lips.

It was nothing like their first kiss driven by over flowing emotions and desire. This was more about accepting the connection pulling them together. Raleigh may not know about their bond but the man was no fool. The Alpha was accepting there was more to this then simple attraction, they were two halves incomplete without the other. 

Breaking the kiss on a sigh, Chuck rested him forehead against Raleigh's happy just being in the others presence. The Alpha rubbed their noses against each other affectionately before trailing lips along his jaw, taking a deep breath.

"You really are an Omega." Raleigh whispered in awe.

"Yeah, pretty sure we're... uh.." Chuck took his own deep breath forcing himself to continue. "We're mates, too." 

Raleigh leaned away to look at him in shock. "Pretty sure?" 

"99.8%"

".8?"

"2 for wiggle room."

"Shit! Why didn't you tell me?" He accused.

"Would you have believed me!" Chuck snapped at the sharp tone breaking the Alpha's hold on him to turn away, crossing his arms. 

The atmosphere was tense for a moment, then Chuck heard a sigh and arms wound around him from behind, chin resting on his shoulder. "What do we do about this?" Chuck shivered at the words being murmured into his ear. 

"Nothing." Raleigh tensed behind him. "We're about to go on a suicide mission there is no after for us." Chuck felt the arms around him tighten at his defeated tone before he was being forced to turn around. Raleigh grabbed his face making their eyes meet.

There was nothing the Alpha could say to reassure him, they both knew it, so instead Raleigh pulled him closer kissing him lovingly. Chuck whimpered quietly feeling Raleigh tighten his grip reflexively at the sound.

"All those years I spent living in the past I never really thought about the future. Till now." Raleigh whispered against Chuck's lips, voice quivering. "I never did have very good timing."

Chuck closed his eyes to pain of missed opportunities, of a future never lived. Damn it, this was why Hansen's don't do emotions. "We need ta get goin'." He mumbled, forcing himself to let go of the Alpha.

Raleigh sighed but went to fetch the techs while Chuck lowered the harnesses. No more was said between them as they were hooked into Gypsy but Chuck could feel the Alpha's eyes on him. The tech in front of Chuck gave one last tug on his harness before giving the thumbs up leaving with the others. Chuck concentrated on Gypsy's systems ignoring the locks pressurising behind him, sealing them securely in the Conn-Pod. It was an unusual feeling being in a Jaeger not Striker but to Chuck's relief everything seemed to be mostly located in the same areas.

Raleigh switched on the comm overhead. "LOCCENT, this is Gypsy. We are hooked in and ready for handshake." 

"Roger that, Gypsy. Just waiting on Cherno." Tendo's voice was familiar and eased some of Chuck's anxiety. He had this. "Ok, Gypsy. Initiating neural handshake now."

5...

4...

Chuck closed his eyes as the a.i. started the countdown, focusing on calming his mind while waiting for the pull into the drift.

"3... 2... neural handshake activated."

 

(Pososhok- One for the road)  
(Wareware wa futatabi au made- Till we meet again)  
(Otagai ni ki o tsukemasu- watch out for each other)

\-----

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! Haha.  
> I was originally going to have them kiss just before entering Gypsy's Conn with Chuck not telling him he was an Omega but decided this way Raleigh finds out before drift and could react accordingly.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!  
> Sorry it’s been a bit longer getting this chapter up. It was a bit more tricky with the changing perspectives and one of the chapters I’ve been looking forward to/dreading writing from the start as it holds a lot of important stuff.  
> Hopefully it’s worth the wait and everyone enjoys it!

The Drift was chaos. 

A thrumming beat setting every nerve in his body a light, images flickering and fragmented. He clawed for something, anything to steady the Drift but couldn't even centre his own emotions. 

Suddenly impact, as something tackled him into the ground. Hitting the padded floor everything around him snapped into place leaving him to stare up at Chuck, breathing hard. His hands shook slightly from adrenaline as every muscle in his body ached.

How had he never noticed how green Chuck’s eyes were before? Raleigh watched them trail down his own face with interest wondering what the other was planning. Feeling something shift against him, he allowed his own to travel down the body above him. 

Damn, Raleigh felt emotions come alive within him that he'd thought torn out years ago with his brother. The desire burned liquid hot with the weight of the other on top off him. It felt amazing to finally have the chance to look at Chuck without the annoying brat opening his mouth to spit venomous words that cut deeper then they should. 

A scrapping sound drew Raleigh’s attention to the hands holding the bo staff against his neck. He couldn't quite suppress a moan as another spike of desire shot through him when he saw the claws. Wait.. claws? 

Curious, Raleigh strained against the wood at his neck getting as close as he could to the kid to scent the air. There was something unusual about it.. something wrong..

Frowning he was tensing his muscles to flip them when suddenly the weight vanished, cold sweeping over him like a bucket of ice water. Sitting up quickly Raleigh reached out to pull the other back down but it was to late, Chuck was already whistling for his dog practically flying out the kwoon doors.

Hand thumping back into his lap, Raleigh sat there staring at the spot where he'd last seen the man that had awoken something within him he’d thought long gone.

———————  
———————

Chuck could barely contain his excitement as he walked down the corridor leading to one of the Academy's simulation rooms, Mako's words still swimming around in his head. Word had just come in the Becket Brothers were coming, here to the Jaeger Academy. Chuck grinned, he was finally going to meet Raleigh -sexy as fuck- Becket. 

Sure Yancy was cool but Raleigh? 

Raleigh was Chuck's hero and the star of more then one of the Omega's fantasies. Chuck flushed slightly as he thought about his favourite, finding out they were Drift compatible followed by hours of intense mating. Chuck sighed, if only life were that easy.

Lost in his fantasy Chuck almost missed the distressed sounds coming from a corridor to his right. Frowning in worry he picked up his pace turning the corner, only to stagger as he was assaulted full force with Omega heat pheromone. Thankful that Omega in heat didn't effect other Omega, Chuck kept moving forward only freezing when he caught sight of the situation. 

An Alpha had the Omega pinned against a wall kissing them deeply while trying to feel under her dress. Chuck immediately started to turn around realising he was intruding on a private moment but stopped when the Omega managed to break the kiss long enough to whimper.

"Stop.. Please, l..let me go."

Chuck sniffed the air again, moving quickly when he realised it was tainted with Omega in distress. He pulled the Alpha off the pleading girl stepping immediately between them. 

"You need to leave." 

The Alpha took a threatening step forward. "Get your own Omega, asshole. This ones mine."

Chuck narrowed his eyes. "This is your last warning, mate. Leave."

The Alpha sneered stepping into Chuck's personal space and instantly he felt hairs standing up at the threat. The Alpha shoved him hard causing Chuck to stumble back a step. "And what are you going to do to stop me, huh?" 

Chuck let a sinister smirk come through. "Im'a kick your arse, that's what." He tackled the Alpha back into the opposite wall immediately slamming his fist into the assholes face while he was stunned. Bringing a knee up into the Alpha’s abdomen Chuck backed off watching the man collapse onto his knees with satisfaction. 

“Did warn ya, mate.” Chuck waited patiently for the Alpha to regain his footing, grinning when he received a pissed off growl. The Alpha quickly moved forward to throw a punch at his face which Chuck easily avoided bringing his arms up to guard his face. Hoping to catch him of guard the Alpha quickly brought his left leg up in a high kick to Chuck’s head but was blocked. Dodging yet another punch this time to his sternum, Chuck caught the arm still extended using it to pull the asshole forward and off balance. Grabbing the other arm before it could strike he pulled it back towards the Alpha's face, spinning behind the asshole to bring the arm out in front of his own body. Twisting his arm around the others Chuck used it to throw the Alpha back and onto the ground. Rolling him so Chuck could dig his knee painfully into the assholes back.

“Now be a good boy and stay down.” Chuck warned clapping the Alpha on the back hard while getting to his feet.

Turning back to help the Omega, Chuck barely had time to react as the Alpha dived on him using their weight to bring them both to the cement floor. Not waisting anytime the Alpha grabbed his head smashing it into the ground and Chuck felt his nose break. The Alpha did it twice more before Chuck realised with shocked, disbelief the asshole was trying to kill him. 

Filling with rage Chuck brought an elbow up behind him feeling his shoulder twinge but ignored it as the Alpha cursed. Taking his chance Chuck threw his elbow back again, twisting his body as he did throwing the asshole off balance. Instead of rising to his feet Chuck followed the Alpha pushing him onto his back.

Landing a few solid punches, Chuck swore as the Alpha shifted causing his knuckles to hit the cement floor. Now faced with a new threat he rolled back placing some distance between him and the wolf. 

“Now that’s just cheatin’.” The wolf growled in response launching at him, teeth bared. Punching it in the side with what he was certain was a broken hand Chuck tried to muzzle it with his other. As a reward the wolf clawed at his forearm before bounding back to a safe distance. 

Looking around Chuck tried to find a weapon but turned back when he heard the wolf moving. He didn’t budge waiting until the last moment to ripe open the door next to him so the wolf ran head first into the metal. Immediately collapsing, knocking itself out cold. 

Chuck spit the blood in his mouth at the asshole. “Some Alpha.” He examined the dent in the door with interest until he remembered the Omega when she whimpered. Unsure what he should do, Chuck slowly approached the Omega who watched him curiously. “Uh.. you alright?”

She nodded hesitantly walking towards him. Suddenly Chuck felt a hand sneak under his shirt and squeaked quickly backing out of reach. 

"Wow.. uh.. What..?" Raising his hands to fend her off Chuck eyed the Omega, finally noticing the laboured breathing and blown pupils. 

The Omega took a step towards him which Chuck quickly matched keeping distance between them. Cocking her head in confusion the Omega repeated the action with the same out come. "Don't you want to have sex?"

Chuck quickly shook his head backing up into the wall with a start. Realising he was cornered Chuck felt a wave of fear, he couldn't hurt a girl, especially one out of her mind with hormones. 

Practically glueing herself to him the Omega bit her lip seductively running her hand up his chest to the back of his neck. Chuck shifted in discomfort trying to figure a way out of this intact. Noticing it wasn't working she frowned face turning annoyed. "What kinda Alpha are you? Omega's not good enough for you?" 

Chuck flinched causing her to step back relisation dawning on her. "Your not an Alpha!" Chuck quickly checked their surroundings before glaring at her in warning, the Omega took no notice. "To think the great Herc Hansen's son is really an Omega! Think of the money I could get with that kinda informa-" She paused hearing a warning growl and took a step back, seeing Chuck's face.

"You ain’t tellin’ no one."

The Omega's mouth tightened in distaste. "And how are you going to stop me?"

Chuck took a threatening step forward towering over her, posture screaming Alpha even with their topic of conversation. "Oh, I'm sure you can think of a few." He let this sink in for a moment before continuing. "I repeat, you tell no one about my status. Understood?" She nodded. "Now piss off." 

She hurried to comply but stopped when she was at a safe distance. "Atleast I'll find my mate." The Omega looked over him judgingly. "Who's going to want a broken Omega to ashamed to be who they really are?" 

Chuck glared loathingly at the ground not caring if she was gone anymore. She was right, he was a fool to think someone like Raleigh Becket would ever look in his direction. Chuck winched as he clenched his fist only to remember about his broken hand. With a sigh he left the Alpha still passed out on the floor and headed to medical.

The Becket Brothers never made it to the Jaeger Academy rerouted last minute for an expected Kaiju attack, code name Knifehead.

————————-  
————————-

Copilots.

Raleigh silently followed the Kaidonovsky's out of the Marshal's office leaving Mako to have a private word with her father. The Russian's nodded to him as they continued down the corridor sensing he needed a moment to digest the new orders. 

Copilot Gypsy with Chuck..

Raleigh shook his head thoughts and emotions a jumbled mess of contradicting information. It wasn't helping the distinct feeling that everyone was intentionally keeping something from him. Raleigh was hurt by the implication they still didn't trust him but he couldn't really blame them, he had run like a coward.

And what about Chuck? The Alpha seemed to always find a way to affect him, no one had ever drawn such a reaction from Raleigh even before his world went to shit and everything turned numb. Raleigh was starting to question his own sanity when all he wanted to do was either punch the cocky asshole or slam him against the nearest surface and show him who the real Alpha was.

Clenching his jaw, Raleigh felt another shot of desire at the thought of dominating the other man. He'd show Chuck who he really belonged to, make it so the other wouldn't want anyone else ever. Raleigh would make sure the asshole couldn't flee this time, he'd tie-

"Oi! Becket wait up!" Raleigh froze, feeling like prey sensing a predator stalking nearby. "Relax, mate. Ya look like it's the end of the world or somethin'." Herc smirked at Raleigh's surprised laughter before his own expression turned serious. "Look, I know you n' Mako are upset about the pilot change after so soon syncing and I'm sorry for my part in it, but I need someone down there that'll do whatever it takes ta bring my son back alive." 

Wait, Herc requested the change, how'd he even know they were compatible? "Don' get me wrong, I know Stacker would do his best but when it comes down to it he wouldn' try as hard if it weren't his own kid.” Herc paused giving Raleigh a hard look. “If I have ta bloody sit here and allow my son ta go to war without me then I'm damn well making sure it's with you."

Raleigh was confused, how would he being in the Jaeger instead of Stacker improve Chuck's survival? Herc huffed at the look that must be on his face, rolling his eye before continuing. "I know he's a insufferable asshole but that's just what he wants people ta see. I didn' even know how much of himself he was hidin’ till you came back."

"Me, sir?"

Herc nodded. "He's gonna kill me for tellin' ya this but you should know that Chuck doesn't hate ya." Raleigh frowned not really believing him, a parent always saw the best in their child after all. "No bullshitin’, mate. The kid practically worshipped ya back in the day, had pictures of ya on his wall n' shit. It near broke him the day he found out about Yancy."

"I didn't know he was a fan of Gypsy." Raleigh muttered looking at the floor, no wonder the kid hated him, he'd taken away his hero and favourite Jaeger. Raleigh looked up at Herc when he heard the Alpha huff in annoyance. 

"He wasn' upset because of Gypsy ya idiot. He was upset because you nearly died and terrorfied when ya vanished." Raleigh was speechless, Chuck didn't hate him? "Your the reason he became a pilot in the first place." 

———————  
———————

Bang.......... bang.......... bang............

Charlie couldn't breath, terror gripping him tightly as his tinny body quivered.

Bang.... bang.... bang.

Someone was trying to get in. The yelling through the door was muffled but Charlie knew they meant to harm him. Still he could not move paralysed with fear.

Bang..bang..bang..

They were trying to break down the door. 

"Charlie! Where are you?!"

"Mummy." He managed to whimper. Suddenly yanked back, his mothers face filled his vision blocking out the splintering door.

"Charlie! I need you to listen to Mummy, okay?" He nodded. "I need you to shift and go hide. Don't come out till I tell you to. Do you understand?”

"Yes, Mum." He mumbled.

She placed a hand on his cheek giving him a reassuring smile. "Your such a brave boy, just like your father. I lo-“

The door chose that moment to give out and Charlie witnessed something that would haunt his dreams for years to come, his mother’s face stricken with fear.

"Charlie! Run!” She ordered turning to face the intruder. Charlie hesitated not wanting to leave her, forced to watch helplessly as she was thrown into a wall trying to keep between them. The intruder started towards him shifting as they moved forward and Charlie did the only thing he could, running for the back door as fast as his tiny legs would allow.

Charlie heard the scratching of claws on hard wood as the wolf came after him and realised he wouldn’t make it. Instead he grabbed the stair railing as he passed using it to change directions and climb up the stairs to the bedrooms. The wolf stumbled hitting the railing hard as it tried to follow and Charlie grinned in triumph until the wolf growled in fury. Leaping up the stairs two at a time it closed the distance fast and Charlie took off again heading for his parents room. 

He barely made it through the door and was attempting to close it when a leg jammed in between to prevent this. It reached around swiping its claws at the air next to where he lent into the door trying to use his weight to keep it out.

A yowl ripped from his throat as the claws sunk into his side and Charlie felt his vision waver with the excruciating pain. Suddenly a howl answered him and the claws tore into his flesh as they were yanked back. Instinctively knowing it was his mother giving him a chance to escape, Charlie stumbled to the window prying it open with quivering hands. 

The door behind him slammed into the wall as it was forced open and Charlie was startled into looking behind him, halfway out the windowsill. A smaller brown wolf was struggling to hold back the huge ginger Alpha wolf, teeth and claws digging into the predators rump. Charlie could only watch powerless as the Alpha snarled at him in rage before turning to sink large teeth into his mother’s nape. The brown wolf whined in pain going limp at the hold and the Alpha used this to fling her off him. 

“Mum!” Charlie yelled but she didn’t move, the floor around her slowly turning red. Movement drew Charlie’s attention back to the Alpha as it closed in and his body froze with fear again as red eyes locked with his own. It lunged forward sinking teeth into his already wounded side and Charlie knew he was going to die.

Yowling again he tried to hit the wolf but knew his strength was weakening. Doing the only thing he could think of Charlie leant into the wolf biting it’s ear with his human teeth. He felt its grip loosen enough to wrench himself free, realise to late the momentum carried him out onto the roof and rolling off the side down one story to the hard ground bellow. 

Pain instantly shot up his leg but Charlie bit his lip forcing his body to shift. It was excruciating, he felt broken bones forced into new positions and his open wounds stretch but Charlie blocking it all out. Limping Charlie dragged himself forward focusing on getting to his father to save his mother from the Alpha wolf.

So focused on his goal Charlie didn’t notice the warning sirens blaring overhead alerting of an imminent attack on Sydney, or the giant creature coming out of the sea. Vision wavering around the edges Charlie dragged himself forward for hours only stopping as he collapsed unconscious at his father’s feet.

———————  
———————

"Gypsy we're still getting a signature, that Kaiju is still alive!"

Raleigh hears Stacker’s frantic words but drowns him out all focus on the Kaiju just out of sight, lurking in the deep sea bellow. Knifehead launches out of the water as Gypsy turns, clawing at the right side of Gypsy’s face, Yancy’s side. Raleigh swallows his fear for his brothers safety, charging Gypsy’s left Plasma Canon.

“I got this!” He yells to Yancy, bring the arm up to aim once more at the Kaiju’s chest but Knifehead seems to expect this grabbing it with its own monsterous hand. Raleigh has a second of confusion wondering how a monster could predict their next move before pain like he’s never felt before strikes through his left side. 

Screaming Raleigh grabs at his left arm as it cramps and twitches uselessly at his side barely registering Knifehead throwing Gypsy’s now useless arm into the water. He felt Yancy's panic over the Drift as Knifehead returns to clawing at Gypsy’s head again, his brother desperately trying to think of away for them to survive this. 

Raleigh looks up in terror as he spots large claws break through the metal shielding above Yancy. "It's got through the hull!" He cry’s out in warning feeling cold dread wash over him. 

He feels a bitter acceptance over the Drift before Yancy turns to look at him. "Raleigh, listen to me. You need to-" 

Yancy never gets to finish as Knifehead rips him from the Conn-Pod and Raleigh’s head. Raleigh watches in horror as the white of his brothers Drivesuit vanishes into the dark storm but his pained screams stay with him.

"No!" He manages to cry out before he's shot with electricity as the Conn-Pod struggles to compensate for the loss of a copilot. The pain is so intense it shoots him forward breaking the dream and Raleigh is left gasping for air. His body quivers from leftover fear, Drivesuit scars burning in the chilly room.

Raleigh desperately looks around for anything to distract him from the echoes of his brother’s screams, taking in the large but cramped room. The shared living quarters for the wall was a depressing reminder of what his life had become. 20 single beds stacked in a room of 40 people, mattresses hard as boards and blankets to thin to fend off the harsh Alaskan weather. Not that he slept enough for it to matter anyway.

Biting his tongue on a pained groan Raleigh forced his weary body out of the bed. Carefully lifting one of the kids that was unlucky enough to have landed a spot on the freezing floor, Raleigh placed them in his recently vacated bed. Sharing with so many people had been an adjustment at first but now he dreaded to think what it’d be like alone with the familiar feeling of his brother’s ghost and the numbness that he now lived with.

————————  
————————

Chuck ripped off his helmet gasping for air while struggling to hit the harness release with trembling hands. Immediately impacting with the metal floor when his legs gave out from under him. Chuck could only feel a numbed disbelief, finally having all the answers he’d been unknowingly searching for all these years. It didn't ease the guilt he wore like a second skin but left him with a confused sorrow. Maybe in some way he'd thought it'd bring his mother back or put her spirit to rest, how naive he'd been.

"Chuck?" The hesitant voice of his father brought Chuck out of his thoughts enough to take in the dull ache to his side and a foreign anger not his own. 

Chuck swallowed against the bile in his throat, slowly getting to his feet while holding his side. "I'm fine." He could feel Herc's eyes boring into him. "Seriously, old man. I'm fine!" He snapped rushing out of the Conn to get his damn Drivesuit off. 

"Chuck! We need to talk about this!" Herc callout after him.

No, we don't. Chuck tried to push away his father's memories of the day Lucky Seven went down and the fate of his Uncle. Clenching his hands into fists Chuck thanked whoever was responsible for the bastard not going easily. Though he wished he could have had a part in it, there was a justice to a Kaiju ending his life. 

Closing his eyes against the pain when his mother’s scared face came to the forefront of his mind Chuck stopped resting a hand against the nearest wall for support. His own Uncle had killed his mother and it was his fault. How could he have not known all this time, he was right there!

It'd been a fluke Herc had even seen it, his Uncle had hidden it from their Drift for years. It took a Kaiju near ripping off Seven’s leg and a moment of slipped focus to reveal enough to sever a packs bond permanently. How Herc had even made it out of that Jaeger before it exploded was a miracle he wasn’t willing to consider.

Chuck thought back to his mother, his beautiful trusting mother. She'd sacrificed her life for his and Chuck knew it'd been the wrong decision. He was nothing, useless compared to her... not even a Omega anymore. 

Stubbornly keeping his eyes closed against the tears Chuck fought to remain in control. "Chuck." A tentative hand rested on his shoulder and he sagged giving in. Turning to collapse into his father’s shoulder, Chuck clung desperately to the stunned man while tears fell from his eyes. 

———————  
———————

Raleigh stared up at the news cast transfixed. 

He’d heard about the cocky little shit, better known as Chuck Hansen, before. A little hard not to with a Kaiju kill count that had everyone in the world talking, but jesus the kid was full of himself. 

Looked damn good in a Drivesuit though, Raleigh couldn’t help running an appreciative eye over the pilot. There was something else about the kid, he couldn’t quiet put his finger on.

“That’s Striker Eureka’s 10th kill to date and it’s a new record.” Chuck -thinks his shit don’t stink- Hansen moves to push past the reporter and Raleigh’s seen enough, turning his back on the news cast to push through the crowd of workers. For some reason he felt anxious all of a sudden, like something was very wrong.

“And your still going to Hong Kong even at a time like this?” The reporter chick sounded worried and Raleigh couldn’t blame her. There was a time he’d have felt the same, powerless to do anything but watch as your hope was torn away from you.

The kid must have paused to respond because Raleigh heard him speak up again. “Well, orders are orders. What else am I supposed to do?” Something inside the Alpha clenched, the kid sounded like he really believed that. Raleigh wasn’t sure why that thought troubled him so much, but was distracted from his confusion hearing rotter blades overhead. Changing direction Raleigh stuffing his hard hat into his shoulder bag. “Come on, mate.” He tuned Chuck’s voice out, instinctively knowing who would be in that chopper and the pain they’d bring with them.

Raleigh watched sullenly as the door opened and the Marshal stepped out in his pristine suit, eyes instantly landing on him. As expected seeing the Beta drew a familiar pain to the surface, memories rising to haunt him once more.

Better get this over with, Raleigh slowly walked over to meet Stacker knowing without looking that people were watching them from the hanger door. 

“Mr Becket.”

“Marshal. Looking sharp.” He couldn’t hold back the bitterness remembering the Beta sending others to do his dirty work, like kicking out an injured Jaeger pilot who’d just lost his only remaining family. 

“Long time.”

“Five years, four months.” The Beta hadn’t changed at all in that time still holding himself arrogantly above everyone else. 

“Can I have a word.” Raleigh stared at the man for a moment in disbelief, so they were just going to ignore what Stacker had done then? Resigned to his fate, Raleigh sighed leading the way back inside.

“Step into my office, Marshal.” Stacker followed him hands folded behind his back casually. 

“Took me a while to find you!” The Beta yelled over the noise of the construction site as it hummed with life. “Anchorage, Sheldon Point,-”

“Yeah, well. Man of my position travels with the wall chasing shifts to make a living.” Yep, still sounding bitter. “What do you want?” Sitting down on a old peice of metal, Raleigh looked back at the Marshal expectantly. 

“I’ve spent the last 6 months activating everything I can get my hands on. There’s an old Jaeger Mark III, you may know it.” 

Gypsy..

Raleigh looked down at his shaking hands. He hadn’t thought about her in a long time, had been actively trying not to if he was being honest with himself. 

“Needs a pilot.”

“I’m guessing I wasn’t your first choice?” Raleigh looked back at the Marshal. 

“You are my first choice.” Stacker walked closer, clearly assessing him. “All the other Mark III pilots are dead.” Raleigh felt his chest tighten, images of his old friends flashing through his mind. It shouldn’t be a surprise but he’d been so adamant on having nothing to do with Kaiju or Jaeger’s this was the first time he’d realised they were all gone.

Realising the Marshal expected him to agree no questions asked Raleigh got up with a annoyed huff. The man hadn’t changed a bit, still saw pilots as expendable pawns on a board. Well, fuck that! He-

‘Don’t get cocky, kid. We’re here because not everyone can protect themselves against these things. Sure we’re the best but that’s not why we do this, right?’ Yancy’s words froze Raleigh in his place about to leave Stacker with silence as his answer. He needed to make sure the Marshal got the message and wouldn’t come looking for him again. 

“Look, I can’t have anyone else in my head again.” Raleigh clenched his jaw. “I’m done. I was still connected to my brother when he died. I can’t go through that again man. I’m sorry.” He started walking away all intentions on finding some alcohol and curling up in his bunk staring at Yancy’s photo while toasting to their fallen friends. He’d probably have to trade the last of his rations for a bottle but his friends deserved that much at least.

“Haven’t you heard, Mr Becket?” Stacker called after him and Raleigh paused, curious to see what the Marshal would say to convince him. “The worlds coming to an end. So where would you rather die.. here?! Or in a Jaeger!” 

Raleigh looked away taking in his surroundings. What a question, where would he like to die? Raleigh had no idea, when it all came down to it did he even care?

“We leave in 15, I suggest you go collect your belongings.” The Marshal left him alone and Raleigh growled in irritation. One thing he definitely didn’t miss about the fucking PPDC, people assuming they knew what you’d do before hand.

Storming back towards his bunk Raleigh imagined how good it’d be to tell the Marshal where he could stick his offer. 

“-rders are orders. What else am I supposed to do?” Stopping again at the familiar voice, Raleigh looked up at the screen replaying the Hansen interview. The kid looked at the interviewer like she were crazy for suggesting otherwise, like he hadn’t even known there was another option. 

Jesus, how old was this kid, did he know there actually was another option? Raleigh found himself wanting to know more about the young Alpha. Had he at least relaxed every once in awhile and enjoyed what he was fighting for? Has he experienced having a Omega or Beta bellow him writhing in pleasure-

Hold up, Raleigh shook his head to clear it of the image of Chuck Hansen fucking into a willing body, noticing his hands were clenched so tightly his nails dug painfully into his palm. Was he.. angry by the idea of Chuck Hansen fucking someone? The Alpha in him was rumbling with barely suppressed fury, which was definitely new, but what did that mean? 

A new image came forth, Raleigh pushing the cocky asshole over Gypsy’s foot, thrusting into him at a brutal pace while the other writhed beneath him. Raleigh swallowed down a groan as a spike of desire shot through him. Okay, what the fuck was wrong with him? Lusting over an insolent brat who thought he was gods gift to the Jaeger program and oh yeah, was an Alpha!

‘Easy, kid. Your loosing it.’ Hearing Yancy’s voice calmed Raleigh enough to glance at the clock. His little freak out had cost him 7 minutes, 8 left to figure out what the fuck he was going to do. He found his eyes drawn to the screen again watching Striker take down Multove. 

Fuck it, you only live once.

———————-  
———————-

“What do you mean there’s nothing you can do?!”

Chuck dug his nails into the chair he sat in feeling numb to his surroundings. His father’s growing fury making him want to shrink in on himself. 

“I’m sorry Mr Hansen but-“

“That’s Ranger Hansen to you mate!”

“Yes, of course Ranger Hansen. Like I was trying to say your sons condition is-“

“Condition... Condition is he can’t bloody shift!”

“Yes well-“

“It’s been 8 bloody years what the fucks wrong with him?! No, I don’t care what’s wrong just fuckin’ fix it!”

Chuck bowed his head in shame, shifting was everything to the Hansen clan, who’s proud lineage bred the largest majestic wolves in the country. God he missed shifting, but it wasn’t what hurt the most. Chuck wasn’t even considered an Omega anymore. The red letters now stamped permanently in his file cut deep into his soul, infertile. 

What Alpha would want him now?

Chuck quietly eased out of his seat in the hallway outside the doctors office. He needed to leave, not caring where he ended up Chuck chose a direction and started wondering aimlessly. What was he supposed to do now? He couldn’t shift, couldn’t breed and even with useless genes he was still considered Omega enough to never pilot like Herc or his Uncle.

Chuck stopped when he found himself on one of the catwalks infront of a new Jaeger. Sitting so he could slouch over the lower railing, Chuck looked it over curiously trying to remember its name. Vulcan Spector? Or maybe Chrome Brutus? Chuck shook his head that didn’t sound right.

“She’s beautiful, isn’t she?” Chuck jumped at the voice not realising he wasn’t alone. Looking up he met the startling blue eyes of a young blond Beta, something about him seemed so familiar. Chuck watched in slight annoyance as the Beta gracelessly dropped down next to him uninvited. “I swear my brother loves her more then he does me.”

The Beta grinned when Chuck snorted but it did nothing to drag him from his depressing thoughts. The blond looked at him for a moment considering something before speaking. “There’s this thing my brother and I do when the others upset, we share something bad that happened to ourselves then when the others ready to talk it’s easier.” The Beta paused to make sure Chuck was listening before continuing. “Our baby sister ran away from the foster home they put her in after our Mum died and Dad pissed off. They found her body a year later when a Kaiju hit Vancouver, we don’t know where Jaz’d been or how she died just that she’s gone now.”

Chuck turned wide eyes on the Beta next to him who just shrugged with a sad smile. Chuck sighed, knowing he couldn’t not return the favour without seeming like an asshole now, after all his problem was nothing compared to that.

“I can’t shift and I’m infertile.” He rushed out, looking at the Beta expectantly when he got no response. “Well?”

“Uh, sorry.” The blond shook his head as if to clear it. “Didn’t expect you to be so.. blunt?” It was said like a question but the Beta didn’t wait for him to reply before continuing. “Well, the shifting thing I can’t say not to worry about but most people can’t shift so it’s not som-“

“I could shift before my.. before my mum..” Chuck faltered unable to say it, but the Beta nodded in understanding so he continued. “The lab coats think that’s why I’m so fucked up now.” He sighed crossing his arms. “What the fuck do I do now? Fuckin’ useless, broken pei-“

“Don’t, your not useless or broken.” The Beta looked at him sternly making sure he heard him. “Not a lot of people know this but my brother and I nearly didn’t get to pilot together. They kept saying he was to young and I’d have to copilot with someone else.” The blond smiled. “Raleigh wouldn’t take no for an answer though. When that kid gets something in his head he’ll stop at nothing till he gets it. You see Raleigh has this one rule, if you can get the job done then do it, no bitching or excuses, you stay at it until the job is done or you failed knowing you tried.” 

Chuck considered this looking back at the Jaeger in front of them. “So Raleigh’s your brother?” 

“Sorry.” The Beta laughed offering Chuck his hand. “I’m Yancy, and yeah my brothers Raleigh.” A devilish grin suddenly broke out on Yancy face. “But he definitely prefers people calling him Ray.”

Chuck nodded accepting the handshake. “Chuck.”

Recognition suddenly lit up Yancy’s face. “Your Herc’s kid, right?” 

Sighing, Chuck nodded. Jesus, he was so sick of people recognising him as the great Herc Hansen’s kid and not just himself. He opened his mouth to say as much when a voice interrupted him. 

“Yancy!” They both turned to see another, younger blond walking towards them. “We gotta go, new orders just came in there shipping us out!”

“Right, no rest for the wicked.” Yancy nodded at his brother before turning to grin at Chuck. “Don’t tell him I said this but damn I’m proud of that kid.” Getting to his feet Yancy started walking to meet his brother.

“Wait!” Chuck called out and Yancy stopped to look back at him curiously. “Uh, thanks.” 

“No problem, kid. Good luck out there.” Chuck mumbled an agreement but was distracted as Raleigh was now close enough to make out. Bloody hell, he was gorgeous! Chuck felt his heart skip a beat as the Alpha offered him a smile before his attention shifting to Yancy now making his way over. 

Chuck watched them walk away wondering what they were talking about when he spotted someone passing them.

“Becket’s.”

“Herc.” They replied at the same time and Raleigh beamed one last time at Chuck before his brother shoulder checked him playfully as they continued back down the catwalk and out of sight. 

Wait, Becket? That meant... 

Chuck turned back to the Jaeger in front of him. Gypsy Danger was new but already held 3 kills under her belt, an impressive feat considering she now tied with Lucky and Cherno Alpha two of the older Jaeger’s that’d been around much longer. 

‘If you can get the job done then do it.’ 

Chuck mulled over the words feeling Herc stop beside him. “So, uh... wha-“

“I’m gonna be a Jaeger pilot.”

He watched his father tense out of the corner of his eye opening his mouth to say something but closed it with a sigh. Suddenly Chuck felt something rest over his shoulders and looked down, his Dad’s favourite bomber jacket?

Looking up questioningly, Herc just shook his head. “You’ll need to mask your scent with an Alphas if ya really serious about this.” 

Chuck glanced one last time where he’d last seen the Becket’s before nodding. “Let’s go.”

———————  
———————

He was stunned..

The feeling of lips on his own short circuiting his motor functions, hands fisted tightly around his chest plate keeping him in place. The body trembled slightly even as it pushed insistently against his own. 

As sudden as it came the weight was gone and Raleigh blinked, watching as Chuck stepped back into view. The pain clear on the others face breaking something within Raleigh’s own heart. 

Fuck, what was he doing!

Forced into motion, Raleigh grabbed Chuck’s arm before he could retreat further yanking the other back against his body, quickly switching their positions so he couldn’t leave. Pressing back against those taunting lips with his own, Raleigh slide his tongue into a welcoming mouth. Finally, Raleigh released all his pent up frustration from the last few days into the kiss.

The Alpha rumbled with delight when he felt Chuck cling to him like he was afraid Raleigh would disappear. Trying to fight the urge to tear at the barriers between them, a primal instinct came alive from deep within demanding Raleigh claim his Omega before it was to late.

Omega.

The thought caused some of his desire to dampen and worry replace it. Pulling back Raleigh was pleased when Chuck whimpered trying to close the distant between them. Raleigh couldn’t resist a teasing nip before his worry got the better of him and he met green eyes.

“Your not an Alpha are you?” Please don’t be an Alpha, Raleigh silently begged hoping his instincts were reading the signs correctly. “Your an O-“ 

The sound of the door opening followed by tiny scampering feet had them flying apart, cutting off Raleigh's question. Feeling the now to familiar frustration wash over him Raleigh gritted his teeth in annoyance barely holding back from lashing out at Herc. Taking a couple calming breaths Raleigh painfully shoved away his desire and hope to meet Herc’s suspicious stare. 

“What ya want, old man?” 

Fuck, the kid was trying to killing him! Glaring at the Omega as he cleared his throat ears burning, Chuck stared down at Max avoiding Raleigh’s gaze. 

Please don’t be an Alpha, Raleigh begged silently to whoever was listening.

————————

Chuck breathed in the Alpha’s scent content to remain within the arms that held him so tightly. Stubble scratching lightly against his cheek as Chuck nuzzled against his Alpha’s neck. Feeling the arms around him tighten Chuck smiled sliding his own hands up the muscular back to tangle in soft blond hair. 

"Calibration complete." 

Chuck lifted his head with a frown opening his eyes to meet blue ones, only they weren't there. Instead the dark Conn-Pod greeted him and Chuck felt the warm embrace slip away.

~No, wait!~ Chuck reached out frantically. ~Don't leave me!~

~Never.~ The words came from within his own head sending reassurance in waves of tenderness.


	10. Chapter 10

“Oh, thank christ! Gypsy’s in alignment and handshake is holding steady.” Chuck snapped back into his own head feeling slightly disoriented for a moment as foreign memories mixed with his own, Tendo’s voice sounding loud and intrusive in the silence of the Conn-Pod. Chuck blamed this for it taking a moment to feel the other presence in his head, Raleigh.

“Uh.. not that I doubted you guys or anything.” Chuck blocked out Tendo’s annoying voice focusing on the feel of Raleigh’s consciousness. He knew without looking they were completely in sync, his breath of air was Raleigh’s breath and Raleigh’s heart beating was his own. There was no threat of R.A.B.I.T. when you connected on such a instinctual level that old pains calmed by the others presence alone.

Chuck was amazed that for the first time in years he felt no weight of guilt over his mother’s death, finally accepting he was not at fault for the actions of his mentally unstable Uncle. The echo of Yancy’s consciousness no longer drowning Raleigh, calmed to a memory, a reminder of who his brother was when alive.

Turning to the man that was unmistakably his mate Chuck was taken back by the joy and relief reflected back at him. Even with tears running down his face, Chuck sensed over the drift it was caused by Yancy’s last words to him, Raleigh looked at Chuck like he was his salvation. 

A curious idea came to Chuck suddenly and he closed his eyes thinking back on the fantasy he had of Raleigh in the shower with him. Instantly he heard Raleigh groan and opened his eyes to see the other glaring at him with pent up desire.

~Yes, love?~ Chuck asked innocently over the drift. Raleigh groaned again at the pet name before his look turned serious. Oh, shi-

Raleigh projected all his frustration and raw need from the last few weeks at him promises for the future clear in his desire. ~My Omega~ Chuck tried to hold back the whine feeling possessiveness behind the words. Raleigh's satisfied smirk said he caught the desire coming of him in the drift anyway.

"Uh, guys?"

Chuck frowned, pissed Tendo was interrupting their moment. He felt Raleigh's amusement and took a deep breath reaching up to flick on the comm. 

"Yeah, sorry about that LOCCENT, Ray needed a moment." Chuck grinned hearing Raleigh huff at the name but otherwise remain silent. "Gypsy's ready to rock n’ roll."

"Roger that Gypsy. One moment while we confirm with Striker and Cherno." Chuck heard his father sigh over the comm as Tendo talked and felt a overwhelming desire to tell his pack Alpha he'd finally found his mate. Chuck knew he couldn't with all the others in LOCCENT that'd hear but he wished the Alpha would know, before his only kid went to his certain death, that he was happy. Raleigh sent him a wave of affection letting Chuck know through the drift that he felt the same way.

“Gypsy, this is the Marshal. How are we drifting today gentlemen?” Anger spiked through the drift at the Beta’s voice, leaving Chuck unsure whether the emotion was his or Raleigh’s. He was going to bet on his own, as fragments of what he’d seen in the drift came back.

“Just fine, Sir. Drift is strong and steady.” Raleigh answered Stacker calmly, shooting Chuck a warning look while reminding him through the drift why they were here. Chuck couldn’t understand how he could forgive the asshole. Raleigh had been broken after Knifehead, haunted by the echo of his copilot and instead of helping him Stacker had cut him loose. 

“Glad to hear it. We’ll be setting off shortly prepare for a long journey, gentlemen.”

“Sir.” Raleigh replied and Chuck muttered half a second later. 

“Right, all systems are looking good and pilots tucked in tight. We’re all set to go Marshal.” Tendo reported over the comm’s and Chuck closed his eyes sending one last goodbye to the Shatterdome and his remaining family. There were no second thoughts in what they were about to do, Chuck had excepted his duty and felt the same from Raleigh. They’d do this together no matter what was to follow.

“You have a go, LOCCENT. Acting Marshal Hansen you have command.”

“Roger, give ‘em hell for me.” Herc responded.

Gypsy suddenly jolted as the belts she stood on started up moving them forward to the clamping station in the middle of the Jaeger bay. Swaying with their Jaeger when she came to a stop Chuck looked up hearing movement above as Gypsy’s tech crew hurried to attach the clamps connecting them to the helicopters. 

Feeling pleased, Chuck turned his eyes on Raleigh raising an eyebrow in question. ~You thought of Gypsy as our Jaeger.~ the Alpha answered and Chuck couldn’t hold back a smile full of affection for his silly sentimental mate. Raleigh groaned looking away from him. ~Your dimples should be outlawed, the things they do to me...~ Raleigh trailed off but Chuck felt the effect his dimples were having on the other.

~Oh, yeah? What else does it for ya?~ Chuck teased but gasped when Raleigh’s eyes opened again to shoot him a heated look.

~Where would you like me to start? Your hypnotic green eyes? Your muscular arms? Or perhaps your ass that begs to be grabbed tightly in my hands?~

Chuck knew his breathing had turned shallow as every question was accompanied by an image of Raleigh doing exactly that but the last one had Chuck flush as he remembered what Sasha had said. 

Raleigh smirked getting the thought through the drift. ~Didn’t realise I was that obvious.~ 

The jostle as Gypsy was lifted into the air drew their focus away from each other as the Jaeger was flown out above the harbour where they’d lost a Jaeger only the day before.

~I thought I’d lost you when the power cut out.~ Chuck felt pain over the drift and Raleigh shot him a weak smirk. ~Imagine my surprise when we flew out to not only see Striker completely intact but his two pilots on top of said Jaeger shooting flare guns at an incredibly pissed off Kaiju.~ 

Chuck huffed. ~Yeah, well what ya expect? Wasn’ gonna sit around n’ be eaten or wait ta be rescued like some damsel in distress.~ He left out the part how it was Herc’s idea and he’d only gone along with it because he couldn’t stand the idea of the old man dying alone. Raleigh caught it anyway if the feeling of understanding coming through the drift was anything to go by.

Spotting Cherno emerging from the Shatterdome and making its way over to where Gypsy waited Chuck grinned. “Hey Cherno! How’s it hangin’?” Cracking up at Raleigh’s snort Chuck didn’t need to wait long before Sasha’s amused voice came over the comm with Aleksis bellow of laughter in the background. 

“Silly little Omega. Vhy do ve put up vith you?”

“Because you’d be lost without me that’s why.” 

~Wait, they know?~ Raleigh asked in confusion and Chuck felt shame sending a wave of apology through the drift. ~They all know?! Even Mako!~ Chuck winched looking down at his feet.

~I’m sorry.~

“Ha! Is true but not as much as baby Becket, da?” Sasha replied unaware of the sudden tension in Gypsy’s Conn. 

Raleigh released a deep sigh before sending through his own acceptance at Chuck. ~What’s done is done. Just... don’t do it again..~

Chuck smiled at Raleigh timidly, ~I promise.~

Raleigh nodded. “Well, life would be less eventful anyway.” He said out loud and it took Chuck a moment to catch on.

“Oi! You wound me, Ray! Deeply!” He clutched at his chest dramatically and Raleigh lost the betrayed look that made Chuck’s heart ache.

“Aw, you want me to kiss and make it better?” Raleigh joked sending him a silent promise of his own. 

Chuck bit his lip on a groan he was not vocalising while the others could hear. Raleigh’s eyes narrowed and Chuck gulped sensing the other taking that as a challenge. 

“You tvo are so kute.” Raleigh huffed a laugh and Chuck frowned.

“Damn it! I’m not c-“

“Alright, all Jaegers are in the air and cleared to move onto the breach.” Chuck started completely missing Striker joining them. “Get settled in boys and girls you have a long trip ahead of you.” 

“Catch ya on the flip side, Elvis.” Chuck answered.

Raleigh grimaced. ~Hate travelling long distances.~

~Please tell me ya don’t get motion sickness?~ Chuck begged and Raleigh looked at him amused before shaking his head. ~Oh, thank Christ! I don’t do vomit, mate.~ Chuck warned before a thought occurred to him. Normally he’d avoid anything that’d cause a R.A.B.I.T. but now that’d been taken off the table.. ~Ya know, we could use that time ta get.. more acquainted.~ He offered suggestively.

Raleigh’s answering smile beamed at him reminding Chuck of the younger version. ~Where would you like to start?~

————

Three hours later found them roughly a half hour left till they arrived at their destination and Chuck felt comfortable enough in the knowledge he knew almost everything about his mate. From Raleigh being the one to return Max to his bunk even though he was jealous of the bulldog getting all Chuck’s love and affection. To Raleigh’s fear of sleeping alone without Yancy after returning to the Shatterdome and receiving his own room. Both of which Chuck had promised to remedy when they got back.. if they got back.

In return Chuck shared his most treasured memory, sleeping between his mother and father as a pup. His yearning for a pack that was so strong he created a new one without even realising until it was to late. Raleigh had been overwhelmed with emotions upon learning he was part of that pack and Herc already accepted him as Chuck’s mate. Chuck had found himself in that moment wishing more then anything he could embrace the Alpha. 

Instead he showed Raleigh the memory of getting Max, he’d been so angry with his father at the time for missing his 20th birthday for some stupid meeting with Stacker and the U.N. Chuck hadn’t found out until later it’d been the last stand before the U.N. ordered the dismantle of the Sydney Shatterdome. 

—————  
—————

"Chuck!" Herc called from bellow but Chuck just ignored him working on attaching Striker's new chest plate. A Kaiju had gotten a lucky shot in their last battle and Chuck was determined to get the Jaeger up and running before the next attack. "Oi! Are ya even listenin’ to me?"

Chuck growled as he dropped a screw. "Piss off, ol’ man! I'm busy!" 

"Oh, for heavens.. Get your arse down her-"

A tiny yowl cut Herc off and Chuck froze, slowly turning to look down at his copilot. Herc stood infront of Striker, arms wrapped around something small and brown. Hesitantly Chuck hit the button that would retract the lift eyes locked on the brown... ‘thing’. Once on the ground Chuck shot his father a questioning look hearing another tiny yowl.

"I know ya pissed I missed ya birthday," Chuck snorted but Herc ignored him. "I got ya a prezzie, bloody thing won' stop squirming n' yowling, but ‘ere." Herc stepped forward shoving the bundle into Chuck's arms. Chuck didn't move unsure what to do, when suddenly the ‘thing’ moved again a little black nose peeking over his arm.

"Aa-awooo!" Chuck jumped at the much louder noise instinctively rubbing a soothing hand over the brown puppy.

"Shh.. hey now, what’s wrong little guy?” He cooed, ignoring his father's surprised look in favour of the tiniest, wrinkliest, most a-bloody-dorable face he'd ever seen. The puppy, a bulldog Chuck guessed, looked up at him curiously before releasing another yowl. "Oh.. come ‘ere, ya little sook." Rearranging the puppy so it's ear rested near his heart, he begun stroking it soothingly. Finally it stilled borrowing closer, remembering his father Chuck looked up. "Oi, what?" 

Herc shook his head smiling. "What ya gonna call him?"

Looking back at the now snoring bundle Chuck grinned so hard he knew the dimples were showing. "Max, his names Max."

——————  
——————

Coming out of the memory Chuck met Raleigh’s intense look twitching slightly under the scrutiny. ~Oi, what?~ He demanded feeling the remnants of the same question fading into the drift.

~Just wondering how I got so lucky.~ Chuck blushed, nearly missing the nervous curiosity Raleigh was trying to hide from the drift.

~Oi, Stop been so mushy n’ tryin’ ta distract me. Ask what ya gotta ask, mate.~

Raleigh bit his lip unconsciously sending through his hesitancy and Chuck rolled his eyes. ~Ray.. Raleigh. Seriously, I don’t want there ta be any secrets between us anymore. How much time ‘ave we waisted through misunderstandings?~

The Alpha was silent for a moment before openly sighing. ~You can’t shift?~ or breed. The last part was left unsaid but the drift hides nothing. Chuck winched internally, his feelings turning towards guilt and shame. ~Hey, that's not what I... I'm not...~ Chuck could feel Raleigh's frustration struggling to find the right words. ~I just need to know that your okay. Chuck, I.. after Yancy I thought I was destined to be alone and I’d given up on the idea of pups when I joined the PPDC. I don’t need a million kids just you by my side.~

~Good, because there’s no way in hell I’d be birthin’ a million pups even if I could.~ Chuck joked trying to lighten the mood. Even while he projected what had been left out of the doctor’s visit with his pack Alpha, Chuck explained. ~The lab coats think that due to emotional trauma n’ stress it’s somehow locked me shifting capabilities. They also mentioned the injuries I got from me Uncle took away my ability to carry. Weird considering my wolf DNA shoulda helped mend that and therefore meaning they have no bloody idea.~

~But I've seen you..~ Raleigh trailed off projecting a image of Chuck claws lengthened, eyes shifted to yellow, pupils to slits. 

~That’s a recent development and only happens when a certain has-been pisses me off.~ Raleigh raises an eyebrow, smirking he opens his mouth to reply when Gypsy’s a.i. blared to life.

‘Movement in the breach. Alert, movement in the breach.’

Without even thinking about it Gypsy’s copilots moved into action preparing her weapon systems in case a Kaiju snuck up on them.

“Attention all copilots. Two Kaiju signatures have emerged from the breach both category IV. I repeat two category IV Kaiju codenames Scunner and Raiju have come through the breach.”

“What are they up to Mr Choi?” Stacker demanded over the comm. 

“Nothing, sir. They appear to be hovering around the breach like they’re guarding it or something.”

“It appears our assumptions were correct then, they know we are coming.” Chuck clenched his fists wishing he could deck Stacker for the obvious statement. The Beta hadn’t even believed Chuck when he’d brought the idea to them. If Herc hadn’t backed him about the moron scientist giving away their strategy to the enemy through the drift they’d be screwed by now.

Chuck looked out at the endless water in dread not wanting the time with his mate to end so soon. ~We’ll get through this.~ Feeling Raleigh project stubbornness and conviction, Chuck closed his eyes allowing himself to believe for just a moment that they’d have a future. 

~Raleigh I- ~

“Alright, listen up.” Herc’s voice shattered the moment and Chuck bit his lip in disappointment. “Everyone know what they gotta do?”

“Da, Cherno ready for battle.”

“Yes, sir.” Raleigh confirmed for them both shooting Chuck a worried frown.

“Good, prepare Jaeger disengage protocols.” Gypsy swayed slightly as the helicopters stopped hovering above the checkpoint. Raleigh and Chuck work silently preparing Gypsy for the deep drop into the ocean.

“Cherno ready.” Chuck snorted in astonishment hearing the excitement in Sasha’s voice before following with his own subdued confirmation.

“L.O.C.C.E.N.T. all Jaegers are ready to go awaiting your orders.”

“You have a go.” Chuck felt emotions stir within him at his father voice but pushed it away to focus.

“Gypsy disengaging from transport now.” He reported flick the switch in sync with Raleigh, plummeting Gypsy into the uncertain depths bellow.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love David Bowie, his music has been with me my whole life through my mother’s influence and a little movie called the Labrynth but this cover of ‘Heroes’ by Peter Gabriel matched the emotion I wanted to come across in this chapter so much I had to link it here. https://youtu.be/LsvuipGq2ns

Chuck braced himself as best he could in the harness preparing for the impact when Gypsy hit the water. The Jaeger shook but managed to stay up right with help from Gypsy’s systems and Chuck quickly moved with Raleigh to ready Gypsy for underwater.

Feeling the other two Jaegers impact with the water Chuck paused to look over at Raleigh. The Alpha was still busy with Gypsy’s controls not noticing Chuck had stopped. Knowing he was being selfish and not caring, the Omega took in his mate one last time in the light of day before shit hit the fan.

Probably sensing his regret in the drift, Raleigh looked up with a frown. ~What’s up?~

Chuck shook his head. ~Its nothing.~

Turning his full attention on him Raleigh didn't speak choosing to wait him out. Chuck felt himself starting to twitch, they didn’t have time for this. ~It’s not fair.~ He mumbled quietly.

Raleigh’s expression immediately softened offering him a sad smile. ~I know.~

“Listen, all ports sealed ready to submerge.” Stacker’s voice came over the comm informing Chuck that their moment was up.

“Cherno’s ports sealed submerging now.” 

Raleigh clicked one last button and Gypsy started sinking. “All ports sealed submerging now.” Chuck watched the last of the light vanish as they were swallowed by the sea quickly flicking on Gypsy’s external lights. ~Your worried.~ 

“Two active still in circle formation in one quadrant.”

~They know we’re comin’ course I’m worried.~ Chuck tried his best to ignore Gypsy’s groan under the water pressure, focusing on trying to see through the murky water when her feet thunked onto the ocean bed floor.

“Roger that. Half a mile to the ocean cliff, we jump. It’s 3 thousand metres to the breach.” Stacker confirmed.

“Half a mile?! I can’t even see a damn inch ahead! How we supposed to deliver the bomb?” Chuck hadn’t realised he’d spoken out loud busy tapping buttons above him to try getting Gypsy more light, until he heard a laugh over the comm.

“Relax, baby Hansen. Ve go Kaiju hunting.” Sasha’s excitement clear through her chipper voice.

Cherno took point walking forward with a confident stride, if Jaegers could strut Chuck was certain they’d be doing it now. Keeping Striker and the payload in the middle Chuck warily checked behind them sensing something was watching them.

“Visibility zero switching to instruments now.” Raleigh reported back to LOCCENT activating the monitoring system similar to what they’d be seeing at the Shatterdome. 

~I really don’t like this Ray. Someth-~

“Gypsy you got movement on your right 3 o’clock, 3 o’clock!” Instinctively Chuck looked to his right remembering last minute Raleigh had asked to swap because of his shoulder. He didn’t need to ask feeling Raleigh’s frustration when the Alpha struggled to see through the dark murky water.

‘Warning! 300 feet radius cliff.’ Gypsy’s a.i. alerted them.

“Right flanks clear, I got nothin’.”

“Left now and moving fast! That’s a Kaiju world record!” Chuck wanted to slap the shit outta Tendo, fuck the world record that bastard was trying ta kill them!

Raleigh snorted. ~Well it's true!~

Chuck caught a glimpse of something out of the corner of his eye whipping his head around but was met with the same darkness. ~How could I not have anticapated this!!~ Chuck growled in frustration pissed at his own stupidity.

~Hey, stop that. None of us did.~ Raleigh sent through reassurance while reporting back to LOCCENT. “I don’t see anything, it’s moving to fast.”

“Eyes forward Rangers, 600 metres from the drop.”

Barely able to make out the other Jaegers positions by their flood lights, Chuck watched them stop for only a moment before disappearing over the edge. Walking Gypsy up to the edge Chuck looked down unable to make out anything bellow. Locking away all doubt and emotion, Chuck calmed his thoughts like only a fighter with years of fighting experience could. He felt Raleigh staring at him but ignored it guiding Gypsy into leaping off the edge.

Landing in a crouch they looked around catching sight of Striker and Cherno a couple paces ahead keeping watch. Joining the others, Gypsy moved past the two Jaegers to take up point.

“Gypsy taking over point position and activating attack formation.” Chuck reported voice emotionless, all focus on getting to the target. Raleigh was sending unhappy vibes through the drift but remained silent. “400 metres n’ closing.”

“Gypsy bogies are stopping, 1 o’clock!” Herc warned. If the others were following the plan they should be holding back protecting the payload out of harms way while Gypsy cleared the way to the breach. It would also mean no immediate backup if needed, something Herc Hansen had been strongly against but Chuck had agreed to anyway.

“Gypsy wait! Somethings not right!” Stacker called out but Chuck ignored him.

~He’s right something’s off.~ Raleigh stated but Chuck shook his head.

~Doesn’t matter our jobs to clear the way for Striker that means drawing out and facing the enemy head on.~

~Chuck.~

~Look...~ Chuck paused to take a steadying breath. ~This is our job, it sucks but the whole worlds resting on getting that bomb through the breach now.~ Glancing over at his mate Chuck saw Raleigh frowning but met his gaze giving a firm nod in acceptance.

“Gypsy are you listening? You need to stop, that’s an order!” Stacker sounded pissed but Chuck was undeterred calmly answering the Beta.

“Negative, sir. Continuing with mission, 300 metres from breach.”

“Damn it Gypsy! Why the hell are they stopping?!”

“Don’t know, sir. We’ll be sure to ask them for you first chance we get.” Raleigh muffled a laugh into his hand at Chuck’s heartfelt answer picturing him doing just that and Chuck had to smirk.

“Somethings not right!” Stacker persisted surprising Chuck by his slightly panicked voice.

“Chuck’s right Stacker. Bogies aren’t moving it’s their job to draw them out.” Herc sounded resigned, he’d been against this plan but understood as Chuck did how vital their role was. “Gypsy stay on-“

Herc was cut off as there was commotion over the comm before Newt’s voice could be heard. “It’s not going to work! Move you-“ There was static over the airway for a moment and Chuck shared a confused look with Raleigh stopping at the small cliff over looking the breach, bathing them and their surroundings in a warm glow. “For the boys at the breach, it’s not going to work!”

“What do you mean it’s not going to work?” Stacker asked sounding just as confused.

“Sir, just because the bridge is open doesn’t mean that your going to be able to get a bomb through.” Newt responds, talking so fast his words were running together. Chuck wondered if the guy even needed to breath, Raleigh agreed projecting disbelief.

“The breach genetically reads the Kaiju like a... like a barcode at a supermarket and lets them pass!” Dr Gottlieb took over when Newt finally caved to take a breath.

“Okay, so your gonna have to fool the breach into thinking you have the same code!” Newt yelled over his colleague.

“And how are we supposed to do that?!” Raleigh asked in disbelief.

“By making it think you are a Kaiju!”

“You have to lock onto the Kaiju and ride it into the breach. The throat will then read the genetic code and let you pass.” Dr Gottlieb filled in when Newt didn’t explain further.

Raleigh and Chuck froze in shock, slowly looking at each other. ~That’s not..~

~That’s bloody suicidal!~ 

“If you don’t do it then the bomb will deflect off the breach just like it always has and then the mission will fail!” Newt continued as if sensing their disbelief.

~Well, that settles that then.~ Raleigh nodded already looking at something shifting just out of sight on the other side of the breach.

“Bloody give me..!” More scuffling was heard over the comm before Herc continued. “Now that you heard all that. Gypsy regroup with the others while we figure out a new strategy.”

Retreat?! Hansen’s don’t retreat! Chuck clenched his fist opening his mouth to tell the old man where he could shove that idea when the Alpha spoke again. “Third signature heading through the breach!” Herc sounded panicked and Chuck felt a wave of dread rush over him like icy water. 

Triple event.. That meant Gypsy was about to stand alone with not two but three Kaiju, the others still to far back to help.

“How big is it?” Stacker asks when LOCCENT didn’t verify. “What category?”

Herc’s answer when it came sounded pained. “Striker it’s a category V.. the first ever.”

Chuck watched in fascinated horror as the breach lit up in front of Gypsy, a dark shape emerging slowly blocking out all light but the Jaegers flood lights. It seemed to never end, the size unbelievable as it kept rising from within the breach. Finally reaching the end Chuck witnessed a living nightmare come to life, hovering above them it seemed to swallow all light until it leaned forward showing off rows of teeth and a terrifying face. The ground trembled beneath them as it released a bone shattering roar.

~Oh, fu-..~

~..-ck.~ Raleigh finished his thought immediately bring Gypsy’s sword out in preparation.

~Somehow I don’t think that’s gonna have much effect here, mate.~ 

~You got any better suggestions, I’m all ears!~ Raleigh sounded annoyed but Chuck felt the deep fear his mate was trying to hide from the drift. The fear of loosing Chuck and having to survive without him.

~Hey, we do this together remember?~ Chuck frowned up at the big bastard extending Gypsy’s other sword thinking of Striker’s Sting Blades. ~Now we gotta-.~

Chuck’s thought was cut off by excursiating pain shooting up his right arm, shoulder seizing in an all to familiar way as Gypsy’s arm was ripped away from the Jaeger. Lungs burning Chuck becomes aware of his own screaming and bites his tongue to muffle them sensing a bigger problem through the quivering drift. Fighting through the pain Chuck desperately clings to the other presence in his mind. 

“I’m okay.” He says weakly, voice drowned out by the growling Alpha next to him. “Ray, look at me!” 

Chuck watched Raleigh war with himself eyes locked on what Chuck assumed was the last place the Alpha had seen the Kaiju responsible for hurting his mate. With great effort Raleigh looks over, eyes sweeping him quickly for injuries. “I’m okay.” He says more softly this time giving him a pained smile.

“Gypsy ve see him! Ve are coming!” Sasha’s voice reminds Chuck of their current problem and he looks back out at the giant son of a bitch floating between them and their goal. “Blyad'!” 

Chuck heard something impacting with metal close by and started to turn to check it out but Raleigh shook his head. ~We have bigger problems don’t you think?~

~Right. How ya wanna do this?~

~Well, I was thinking stab at it till it stops moving then stab some more?~

~I like the way you think, mate.~

~I just thought what insane shit would Chuck do.~ 

Mentally flipping his copilot the bird, much to Raleigh’s amusement, Chuck watched the Kaiju closely as it started to move.

“Oh, fuck me.” He couldn’t help mutter out loud realising to late what the Kaiju was preparing to do. 

“Brace for impact!” Raleigh yelled. Spinning it’s many tails like a tornado the Catagory V Kaiju impacted with Gypsy sending her flying backwards along the ocean floor. 

Chuck winched as sparks rained down from above immediately beginning to check Gypsy's systems. "Shit. We're still armed but the hull is compromised. Half our systems are offline." He reported back to LOCCENT, Raleigh quickly joining him in flipping switches.

"We need to override the-" 

Gypsy jolted backwards again when the Kaiju hit them a second time sending the Jaeger spinning and tumbling. 

“G..sy! Co.. in, Gyp..!” Chuck groaned, slightly dazed as he heard his father’s demanding voice. The Conn-Pod was a wreck alarms blaring, sparks flying and the sound of water getting in somewhere behind him. ".. t..lve o..lock! ..et out ... the way!" Raleigh flicked a switch clearing the static coming over the comm. 

"Slattern closing in on disabled Gypsy and both Category IV Kaiju merging on Striker fast!” Tendo’s usually calm voice sounded strained as he reported over the airway.

“Hang on, Gypsy! Ve are coming!” 

“Negative, Cherno! Ya gotta job ta do, help Striker!” Chuck tried to keep the pain hidden from his voice.

“But-“

“Don’t worry, we got this bastard.” Chuck said wheezing slightly from possible bruised ribs. Bringing Gypsy to her feet with effort to face Slattern, Chuck wished they could use the Plasma Canon underwater but with half the systems offline it was a miracle the life support was even still fully functional. 

Watching the Kaiju prepare for yet another spinning attack they waited, not even flinching when it propelled itself forward slicing through the water quickly. Standing their ground to the last possible moment before stepping to the side burying Gypsy’s sword into Slattern’s side, locking the arm as the Kaiju’s own momentum carried the blade further into flesh.

Screeching, Slattern lashing out at the Jaeger with it’s arm still buried deep in the large Kaiju’s side. Raleigh was forced to retract the blade when warnings flashed in the Conn-Pod and Chuck heard the groan of metal as Gypsy’s arm was taken to breaking point.

The moment it was released Slattern spun sharply slamming its tails into Gypsy as it shrunk back into the dark waters surrounding them. 

‘Warning hull breach 15%. Warning hull brea-‘ 

Chuck switched off the alert cutting the a.i. off mid sentence. ~This is bullshit! It barely effected it at all!~ Throwing a cautious look at the crack infront of his display Chuck returned to searching the darkness frantically. Pushing away anxiousness Chuck frowned realising it wasn’t coming from him. Glancing at Raleigh as the Alpha re-extended Gypsy’s only remaining weapon. ~Raleigh~ His mate stilled but couldn’t meet his eyes. This was it, their last moments together and the guy wouldn’t even look at him. ~Damn it, Ral-.~

“Everyone, listen!” Stacker bellowed over the comm. “Cherno, do your best to keep the Kaiju off our back as long as you can. Gypsy, we’re sending the boom shock directly to you.”

“Yes, Sir!” Raleigh moved Gypsy into position ignoring Chuck’s glare.

“Firing in 3.. 2.. 1.”

~Stubborn bastard.~ Chuck sent through his annoyance at being ignored before preparing for the shockwave.

Blinding light had Chuck winching his eyes closed, blue spots covering his vision. Then rattling as all around Gypsy torpedoes went off sending electricity shooting everywhere. The inhuman screech that suddenly sounded next to the Jaeger shook Chuck’s bones. Blinking to clear his vision Chuck’s focus zeroed in on the crack now three times bigger in front of him.

“Gypsy, now! Quickly while it’s stunned!” Reacting instinctively at his father’s voice, Chuck turned and lunged at the Kaiju feeling Raleigh with him in the drift. Shoulder checking it to the ocean bed they climbed on top of Slattern stabbing at it as much as they could before it gathered itself.

“Gypsy, your about to have more company! Raiju and Scunner are swimming back towards you full speed! 500 feet and closing!” Tendo warned.

Stopping the frenzied assault to check their surroundings Chuck was shocked to realise they’d managed to remain so close to the breach. 

“Gypsy, do you have a shot at the breach?” Stacker demanded.

“Yes, sir.” Raleigh answered for the both of them.

"Good, now listen. You know exactly what you have to do. Gypsy is nuclear take her through the breach." 

"I hear you, sir. Heading for the br-“

Chuck looked at his mate in horror. “Wait! We can’t just leave you-“

“Gypsy! If you have the shot take it!” Herc ordered cutting Chuck off. “Get that piece of shit and go now! That’s an order!” Feeling torn at his father’s words Chuck allowed Raleigh to make the decision for him, grabbing the limp Kaiju and dragging it forward.

“Roger, LOCCENT. We have the Kaiju, headin’ for the breach.” They drag it along behind them slowly, Gypsy struggling to stay upright. “You guys better be right cause one way or another we’re gettin’ this thing done!” Raleigh sounded determined, in control but Chuck could feel his turmoil as each step drew his mate closer to certain death.

“Gypsy, your loosing your window! Kaiju are closing in 200 feet!” Tendo warned.

“On my mark rear jets!” Raleigh yelled at Chuck. 

“150 feet.” Tendo started counting down. “100... 50! Their not going to make it!”

“Mark!” They flip the switches in sync thrusting them over the last hurdle, pitching them forward into the unknown. Suddenly Slattern came alive, twisting around Gypsy so it could bury claws and the sharp points of its tail into the Jaeger over and over. 

“Hold on!” Raleigh wrapped Gypsy’s arm around Slattern in return, sinking the Jaeger’s sword into the Kaiju’s spin to prevent it going anywhere.

‘All systems critical, all systems critical.’ Gypsy’s a.i. informed them as Chuck was flung around in his harness hearing Raleigh groan next to him. Chuck tried to take shallow breaths as his ribs ached, black spots starting to cover his vision. 

“Shit, we just los.. Gyp..y’s ..ife ..igns an-“ Tendo’s panicked voice was cut off mid sentence.

‘Warning! Copilot critical condition! Warning! Copilot critical conditions! Immediate first aid recommend!’

“Hold on, Chuck!” Raleigh’s voice felt so faraway as the Conn-Pod started to flicker in and out of focus. “Imma burn this son of a bitch!” Chuck sagged in his harness strength evaporating as pained screeches and the scent of burning flesh nudged at the edge of his conscious mind. Something gnawed at Chuck, he needed to do something important but couldn’t remember what it was.

Gypsy shuddered for a moment before everything went still. Wait, wasn’t there screeching? When had that stopped? Chuck’s thoughts were a jumbled mess as he tried to focus.

‘Oxygen main, right hemisphere critical levels operating at 15% capacity.’ Chuck felt fear lurking just out of focus confusing him, why was he afraid? 

‘10% capacity, 5% capacity.’

“It’s okay, Chuck. We did it.” Raleigh. The voice was like smooth silk on his nerves easing his fear. “I can finish this alone, all I have to do is fall... Anyone can fall.” 

Chuck struggled to open his eyes sensing it was important he see his mate in that moment.

~There you are.~ He was rewarded with a smile as Raleigh noticed him looking back. ~Everything’s going to be ok.~ Raleigh repeated, ~I wish we had more time.~ Placing a gloved hand on Chuck’s helmet, Raleigh’s smile turning sad. ~I love you so much.~

Letting his hand drop Raleigh stepped back reach over to flip a switch and Chuck felt the his harness jolt before his body was being manoeuvred up into the escape pod above.

~Raleigh..~ Chuck managed to get out before he was sucked into a memory Raleigh sent through before the drift was severed.

————————  
————————

Raleigh rotated his sore shoulder with a groan while trying to figure out where Yancy had gone. Stacker would have their hid if they were late for yet another departure and 100 to 1 he’d get the blame over his brother. Raleigh shook his head, just because they thought Yancy was the sensible one didn’t actually make it so.

Frowning in annoyance when checking the Jaeger bay came up short, Raleigh was considering checking their bunk again when he heard his brother laugh. Glancing up at the catwalks over looking Gypsy he spotted Yancy, finally!

Running over to the stairs, Raleigh took them two at a time catching his breath when he hit the landing. Close enough to hear his brother’s voice Raleigh followed it only to stop when he caught sit of the red head sitting next to Yancy. 

Something about the stranger called to him in a way Raleigh had never felt before. Like a deep tug in the pit of his stomach, Raleigh took a hesitant step forward watching as Yancy extended his hand to the red head. Unconsciously clenching his hands into fists when Yancy shook hands with the stranger. 

The red head frowned at something Yancy said and suddenly Raleigh’d had enough. “Yancy!”

They both quickly turned to face him and Raleigh nearly tripped over his own feet when green eyes met his own. “Uh.. we gotta go, new orders just came in there shipping us out!”

Yancy nodded turning back to say something to the red head smiling as he got to his feet heading back towards Raleigh. 

“Wait!” The red head called out to Yancy and his brother stopped looking back. “Uh, thanks.”

Damn this guy was cute! Raleigh couldn’t help run an appreciative eye over the red head, smiling when the other blushed. Yancy cleared his throat drawing Raleigh’s attention to his brother’s smirking face.

“What?”

“Nothing.” His brother’s smirk grew saying otherwise. 

“Who’s the red head?” Raleigh asked trying to sound casual.

“Your future mate.” Yancy joked.

Raleigh huffed in annoyance at the joke. “Oh yeah? And what did you two talk about?”

Yancy shrugged. “The usual. He should stay away, could do much better then your stupid ass. Told him my baby bro has a terrible sense of humor.”

A snort stopped Raleigh from beating up his own flesh and blood drawing their attention to the amused Hansen in front of them.

“Becket’s.” 

“Herc.” They replied in sync like only copilots could, passing the older Ranger.

Raleigh took one last appreciative look back at the cute red head standing in front of his girl before turning to look at his brother finding him smirking again knowingly. Shoulder checking the asshole Raleigh huffed following him down the catwalk back towards their bunk.

————————  
————————

Chuck came out of the memory as his escape pod hit the surface and openned. Ripping off his helmet Chuck greedy gasped for air wrapping a protective arm around his ribs, his right shoulder and arm burning. In the next moment he was standing ignoring his injuries in favour of looking out at the calm water for any sign of his mate.

“Tracking solid, vital signs are good.” Chuck came aware of the radio in the escape pod transmitting Tendo’s voice.

“Where’s the second pod?” He heard his father growl probably not realising they were transmitting. Chuck decided to remain silent desperate for the answer to his father’s question.

“I’m tracking it but I’m getting no vital signs.”

No! Chuck frantically started looking around him. They were supposed to go together! 

A noise behind him had Chuck in the water before he’d fully registered the second escape pod. Swimming up to it, Chuck realised its wasn’t opening automatically and gritted his teeth through the pain as he hulled himself up on top of the sealed pod. Pressing the manual release did nothing so Chuck moved onto hitting it with his fist in frustration. With a snick the area around Raleigh’s head suddenly flew off into the water and Chuck rushed to rip off Raleigh’s helmet, pressing fingers to the Alpha’s throat.

“I can’t find a pulse, I.. I don’t think he’s breathing!” Chuck knew his voice was quivering with his distress but couldn’t calm down enough to care. “Raleigh?!”

“Chuck..? Listen to me! It could be that the sensors are not working.” Tendo said trying to keep him calm. “We can’t be sure of anything.” 

Feeling his body starting to shake Chuck buried his head into Raleigh’s neck, whimpering. “Please. I cant loose you, too. Not now we’ve finally found each other.” For the first time since his mother died Chuck felt tears running down his face. “We were supposed to go together! I love you, don’t leave me!” The last word broke down into a distressed howl as unbearable pain, like he’d never felt before, overwhelmed him.

“Chuck? Chuck?!”

—————————

(Blyad'-fuck)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas everyone!  
> Sorry I had to cut it off there but the next part should be worth the wait!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!  
> Sorry for the long time between updates, my 15 year old dog died so was a little hard to write this straight away. Hopefully it’s worth the wait, happy reading!

Everything hurt. 

Chuck felt the blood in his veins boiling beneath his skin as ringing filled his ears. Eyes tightly shut against blinding light, even his bones hurt as they shifted trying to force their way into new positions. 

Reeling back from Raleigh, Chuck threw his head back releasing another terrified howl. The Drivesuit was shrinking, Chuck was certain of it as it cut into his overheated skin. Trying to dig his fingers under the connections of his chest plate the gloves slipped uselessly.

“-is vitals ar.. all ..ver the place, I-I think ...’re ..oosing him!” Chuck tried to focus through the pain hearing Tendo’s worried voice.

“Chuck! You ..eed to cal.. down! Do y.. .ear me?” 

Dad. Chuck wanted so bad to tell him it’d all be okay, not to worry about him but the pain clawed it’s way back to the front of his mind. His vision was darkening around the edges for the second time in an hour and Chuck turned his gaze back to Raleigh. He tried saying his mates name but only managed a faint whine before everything faded away...

The smack of cold water slamming into his face shocked Chuck back to consciousness only to find himself pulled under the water. Struggling to the surface, Chuck immediately gasped for air but couldn't keep flouting for long as the weight of his Drivesuit pulled him back under. 

Instinct taking over, Chuck doubled his efforts to remove the Drivesuit, surprised when he found his claws had extended shredding his gloves. The claws presented another problem though, Chuck found out as he managed to get fingers under the connections attaching the chest plate to his body. Claws were like nails strong to an extent but when applied pressure, Chuck choked out some much needed air as claws were pulled to the breaking point but he continued forcing the panel to budge. 

Another intense shock of pain hit Chuck suddenly causing him to release the last of his remaining air. His body reacts on instinct trying to breath but golfing water instead. It's in this moment with his lungs burning that Chuck realises he's going to die. 

It wasn't how he'd thought he'd go surviving the war only to drown, but with the realisation Chuck felt no panic only peace. He'd be joining his mate soon. Chuck closed his eyes as his body started convulsing, all fight leaving him. 

Suddenly something wrapped around his middle tugging insistently, Chuck's eyes shot open with a thought. Did the others kill the remaining Kaiju? Were they even alive?

Digging his damaged claws into the tentacles pulling at him, Chuck heard a strange sound. Not sure he wanted to see his fate in advance Chuck stubbornly stared forward into the growing depths, but curiosity finally won out and he peaked over his shoulder.

Aleksis held him close as he tore at the spine connecting Chuck's Drivesuit together, muscles bolging, pained frown on his face. Seeing he had the Omega's attention the Beta quickly leant in to force air into Chuck's mouth before returning to the thing weighing him down.

Wait, Aleksis! Chuck quickly withdrew his claws from the Beta's arm returning to removing the Drivesuit. The next wave of pain coincided with the final give of the Drivesuit as pieces started falling off him and disappearing bellow. Immediately Chuck felt bones shift into awkward positions as his body turned itself inside out. At least that's how it felt, Chuck cried thrashing in Aleksis iron hold as the Beta struggled to get him to the surface. 

His skin tingled, limbs moving into new positions, even his face felt funny. Chuck squinted at the sudden light as they broke surface, vomiting up water and bloody fluids. Trying to gasp in air the Omega found himself choking again as his tongue rolled back blocking the airway. Whining with confusion, Chuck searched for his mate to help him but everything looked weird like through a microscope causing more nausea. 

"Chuck, you need to kalm down." Aleksis soothed into his ear as he whimpered. Where was Raleigh? He needed his mate! As if sensing his question the Beta spoke again. "Raleigh's okay. Mako's vith him see?”

Looking where Aleksis pointed Chuck howled when he spotted Mako with his mate as they were being airlifted into the hovering helicopter. Raleigh was limp in her arms while she held him close. Another Omega was with his injured mate?! Chuck released a growl lunging forward to get out of the thing holding him back. How dare another Omega try to steal his mate!

Chuck heard a sigh come from nearby but didn't look, concentrating on his mate as Raleigh was manouvered into the helicopter and out of sight. "Damn it, moya lyubov'. Vhy vould you tell him zhat?"

Chuck felt himself heaved out of the water and instinctively snapped at the thing. He was swatted away with an unimpressed tut and slapped on the muzzle for his effort... wait muzzle?

Chuck blinked, looking down at his hands finding paws. What the hell?! He tried to yell out but only a howl came forth.

“Sasha, are they okay?” Tendo’s voice focused Chuck back on the more important issue. He locked eyes with the helicopter starting to flying away and tried lunging after it but strong arms held him back. Snarling, Chuck tried to wiggle free but could do nothing as it slowly disappeared in the distance. 

“Do you copy?” Tendo asked, unaware of the situation playing out as Chuck was released once the helicopter was out of sight. He turned accusing eyes on Sasha when she moved away to help Aleksis out of the water, growling to draw their attention. “Ah.. guys?” Tendo questioned starting to sound worried.

Rolling her eyes at him, Sasha stood to wave at the new helicopter hovering nearby. “Ve have him-“

“Is he alright? Why is his stats not registering?!” Chuck stopped growling at his father’s voice interrupting Sasha. 

“Hansen’s.” Sasha muttered fondly to Aleksis shaking her head before speaking over Herc. “Sir! Rangers Mori and Becket already on root, require medikal vaiting on tarmac vhen zey arrive. As for Ranger Hansen, he is konscious and ve have signalled in the sekond helikopter.”

“Then why isn’t he bloody sayin’ anything?!” Herc demanded using his Alpha tone. Chuck howled at the command but quickly turned it back into a growl when a medic was lowered onto the escape pod. Trying to back away Chuck collapsed on unsteady legs. 

There was stunned silence over the radio before Herc spoke up cautiously. “Chuck?” 

Sasha sighed when the medic stepped towards Chuck only for the Omega to shrink back growling louder. “You better take Aleksis first and send down the harness empty. I take growling puppy.” She said the last part with a meaningful look at Chuck, silently telling him she was not afraid to use force if needed.

“Ranger Kaidonovsky report! What’s wrong with Ranger Hansen?” Herc demanded as the medic hooked Aleksis into the harness and signalled for them to be reeled up. 

“He is fine. Svalloved a little vater and suffered through a forced shift but othervise fine. Maybe you kould talk to him about attitude.” She suggested with a smirk.

“Forced shift? But they said..” Herc trailed off in disbelief.

While the radio was silent the harness lowered back down and Chuck’s growl grew louder as Sasha’s look turned predatory. “Time to go, baby Hansen.” She stalked forward and Chuck snapped at the air in warning. 

Chuck knew he was being irrational but his Omega instincts were frantic for his mate. Every muscle coiled tight the only thoughts registering were Alpha hurt, find Alpha, fight and protect.

The longer he focused on these instincts Chuck felt his primal self emerge. His pack Alpha said something but Chuck was beyond rational now, thoughts narrowed to find mate.

Chuck registered the Alpha, not his mate, closing in and lunged at the threat. The Alpha moved at the last second, dodging his attack with ease. Chuck felt a sharp pinch at his nape before his whole body gave out sagging into the Alpha's body. Chuck tried to growl again as he was strapped into the harness but all that slipped out was a pitiful whine when they were hoisted up into the waiting helicopter. Once settled securely inside the Alpha gave Chuck a squeeze before releasing him, trusting he’d stay put. 

Instantly getting as far away as he could from everyone else in such a confined space, Chuck curled in on himself while keeping a wary eye on the threats. They all seemed to get the message keeping their distance as they settled in and Chuck took the break to check himself over internally.

His body still hurt from the shift but Chuck already felt that fading with the amplified healing that came with this form. Lungs and head throbbing from the water intake Chuck rested it on a paw folding his ears back in discomfort at the overbearing sound of the rotator blades. Where they always this loud?

A need grew almost like an itch to get up and stalk but Chuck didn’t trust the others with his back, so instead he turned to constant searching his surroundings for any sign of his mate. 

Lost in his primal urges to find his Alpha Chuck loses all semblance of time, body tensing with the growing distance between him and Raleigh. When the helicopter suddenly jolts and the doors open Chuck sees his opening springing forward. Ignoring the startled yells his thoughts focus on one goal, find mate. He’s nearly at the Shatterdome doors when a loud voice sends Chuck screeching to a holt.

“Chuck, stop!” Trembling in his need to move, Chuck whined as his instincts fought internally with the order from his pack Alpha. He didn’t bother looking to the approaching footsteps concentrating on the faint traces of his Alpha’s scent. 

Chuck’s vision of the door was blocked when Herc crouched down infront of him grabbing his muzzle and directing his gaze to the pack Alpha. Chuck sensed through their ghost drift surprise and worry but nothing showed on the Alpha’s face when he spoke up.

“You will go with your pack members to the medical bay and do as the doctors say while they check you over. Do you hear me? Behave!” Herc ordered using his pack Alpha voice leaving Chuck no choice but to slump in submission. 

Sasha moved quickly, leading the way through the corridors to the medical bay. Chuck huffed his displeasure but obeyed his pack Alpha’s command following silently.

The medical bay was alive with activity when Chuck entered the room but quickly growled at one of the nurses when they tried to pick him up. Chuck heard a huff behind him before a familiar pinch to his nape had him lax and compliant when his father lifted him up onto a waiting gurney. 

“Stubborn ass, what did I say?” Chuck didn’t respond instead trying to glare angrily back at Herc. “An’ don’t give me that bloody look.” Chuck redirected his glare at the white wall infront of him. 

“Do you need anymore ‘elp vith poor puppy?” Chuck chose to ignore Sasha as the gurney started moving towards the private rooms. 

“Nah I got ‘im, go get yourselves checked out. That’s an order.” Chuck heard a huffed affirmative before he was rolled into an unoccupied room. His body didn’t have time to relax though when suddenly he was surrounded by Alpha doctors. Swallowing an uneasy whine every instinct screamed at Chuck to flee the hostile and unfamiliar Alphas. Chuck was betraying his Alpha by allowing these strangers even near him.

Shrinking back as one Alpha tried to touch him, Chuck snapped at the hand on his tail with a snarl. They tried coaxing him out but when he refused with another snap of his jaws the Alpha doctor that Chuck had nearly defingered turned to Herc.

“Marshal if your son refuses to allow us to complete his examination we’ll be forced to drug him into compliance.” The Alpha sounded annoyed but Chuck didn’t care eyes stalking the Alphas around him.

“What?!” Herc growled drawing Chuck’s attention for only a moment before turning back to the Alpha trying to inject him while his attention was else where. “Are you fuckin’ ins-“ 

“Excuse me, Marshal. If I may?” A soft voice spoke up interrupting his father and drawing everyone’s attention to a small young Omega woman. “There is another less damaging option.”

“Miss Walsh, I thou-“

“It’s Dr Walsh.. sir.” The Omega woman corrected the Alpha, saying the last word mockingly.

“I thought I assigned you to Miss Mori not to stick your nose where it doesn’t belong.” The Alpha continued as if she hadn’t even spoken. “Now get back to work before I recommend to the Marshal he have you removed.”

“Hold up.” Herc ordered before Dr Walsh could leave. “I wanna hear what she’s gotta say.” The other doctor grimaced looking like he’d swallowed something poisonous but gestured for Dr Walsh to continue.

“Thank you, Marshal.” Dr Walsh said nodding her gratitude at Herc. “First the room needs to be cleared of all unfamiliar Alphas. Then we-“

“Seriously? That’s your big plan?” The Alpha scoffed. “Clear the room so you can what? Get alone time with the Marshal?” The Alpha shook his head in pity. “All you Omega are the same, bunch of needy bitc-“

“That’s enough!” Herc roared making everyone jump including Chuck who’d turned back to eying the doctor with the syringe. 

“B-but, sir?” The Alpha questioned timidly. His father bore down on the man with a growl and Chuck wondered if the other Alpha would piss himself as he shrunk under the head Alpha’s fury.

“Everyone out.” Herc rumbled low and threateningly. “Now!”

Everyone scampered into motion as the last word slipped into a howl and Herc’s eyes flashed red. It took seconds for the room to empty until only three remained.

Dr Walsh bowed her head in thanks, showing her neck as a sign of obedience. “Thanks again, Marshal. That racist asshole’s been degrading me since we got here." Setting aside her clipboard and removing her lab coat, Dr Walsh turned back to Herc. "Still you didn't have to choose to listen to me.” 

Chuck watched his father relax, waving off her thanks. “It’s better then the alternative.” Folding his arms Herc shrugged like the decision had been simple. “Please continue what you were saying earlier.”

Dr Walsh nodded. “May I?” She gestured towards Chuck who’d turned his wary eyes on her the moment the other threats had left. Herc nodded his accent and Dr Walsh approaching Chuck slowly with her hands raised showing there was nothing in them. Chuck snarled his warning but remained still, curious what the Omega would do. 

"Hey handsome, how you feeling?" The Omega kept her voice soft reaching a hand out to lay on his flank. Immediately Chuck hissed scurrying to move away and Dr Walsh quickly raised her hand again. “I know your worried about your Alpha but I need you to listen.” 

Chuck whined at the mention of Raleigh turning sad eyes on the Omega. “Hey, it’s okay.” Dr Walsh slowly extended her hand again this time laying it on his front paw. “I bet no ones even thought to tell you he’s alive have they?” 

Chuck turned hopeful eyes to his father noting the Alpha frowning at Dr Walsh before nodding in confirmation. “How’d you know Ranger Becket n’ Chuck were together? And what did ya mean by since WE got here?” Herc asked suspiciously.

“I’ll explain later, right now we should be focusing on getting Chuck all better.” It was an obvious avoidance tactic but Herc had no choice but to accept this as first priority was Chuck’s health. “Right firstly, Chuck can you shift back for me?”

Was she fuckin’ crazy?! “I know it hurt to shift before but I need you to try for me.” Chuck huffed but closed his eyes in concentration trying to see and will his human form back to the forefront like when he was little. He felt something quiver through his body and bones shift but as soon as it started it vanished leaving Chuck confused and panicking.

Was he stuck like this forever now? Whimpering Chuck drew worried eyes to his pack Alpha for guidance.

“Hey, enough of that. It just means you can’t right now.” Dr Walsh soothed. “Alright let’s check everything’s a’okay with your wolf form and go from there. Sound alright to you?” The Omega asked Chuck waiting patiently while he thought it over before woofing his accent.

Chuck felt hands slowly easing through his fur feeling and testing limbs. He couldn’t hold back a slight twitch of discomfort when they got to certain areas but otherwise Chuck tried to remain still. He did not want to do this longer then he had to.

“Everything seems to be reacting normally, all motor and sensory functions 100%.” Dr Walsh went over where she’d left her clipboard writing something down before turning back to Chuck with a sheepish expression. “Now comes a little unpleasantness I’m afraid, I need to take some blood.” Chuck tensed remembering the Alpha from earlier trying to sedate him and rumbled his displeasure at the idea. "Yeah, I know. I hate needles too always pitched a fit when I was younger, drove my parents mad." Dr Walsh kept her voice soothing pretending to not notice Chuck's obvious discomfort.

Dr Walsh approached him from the front making sure to show him the needle from the start. Chuck couldn't helped the growl that slipped free as she closed in but instead of stabbing him straight away the Omega waited for him to calm down.

Chuck had to give her respect for that, though grudgingly, the woman was trying to stab him after all. With a resigned huff Chuck thumped his head down on his front paw angling his head away in acceptance. Dr Walsh moved quickly taking the blood and turning back to her clipboard. 

"Ya gotcha blood now's time for some answers." Herc said to the Omega, voice making it clear no excuses would be tolerated. "How did ya know he would calm down after everyone else left?"

"I didn't." Chuck watched his pack Alpha frown before Dr Walsh explained. "I suspected but wasn't sure until Chuck confirmed my suspicions. There's been theory’s that when threatened or under severe traumatic stress Omega's will force a shift as a baser animal instinct to survive. Chuck’s reaction to unknown Alpha’s is part that instinct and part from his incomplete bond with Ranger Becket.”

Chuck stared at the Omega in shock sensing his father was in much the same state. “How the fuck did you know all that?” Herc finally snapped.

Dr Walsh shook her head. “Sorry, I should’ve introduced myself earlier. I’m Dr Kathrine Walsh world renowned expert in Alpha, Omega and Beta health. Head of the Health and Science devision in Sydney.” She extended her hand to Herc who didn’t move continuing to glare. Unfazed Dr Walsh continued her explanation. “As for the incomplete bond between Ranger Becket and Chuck it was obvious to anyone that knew how Chuck normally acts. Ever since Ranger Becket arrived Chuck’s been acting like..” Dr Walsh trailed of obviously trying to find the right words. “Like a sexually frustrated Omega trying to deny their biology and the pull to their mate.”

Chuck heard his father snort and growled his annoyance at being judged but Herc ignored him in favour of continuing to question the Omega. “World renowned expert? Ya look barely older then Chuck.” 

Dr Walsh shrugged. “Turned 25 last month.”

“25?! Bloody hell! Must be related to Einstein or some shit.”

“Wish Aunty Angela and Mum were here to hear you say that. Ta think it only took an apocalypse to get a Hansen to admit the Furland pack are the smart ones.” Dr Walsh smirked at the stunned look on Herc’s face. 

Chuck tried to remember why that name sounded so familiar but without the imminent threat of strange Alpha’s and needles he was soon drawn back into thoughts of his mate. Raleigh was alive! But if he was okay why wasn’t he here? Was he okay?!

Chuck must have made a distressed noise because Herc and Dr Walsh broke off their conversation. “I better get these tested so we have a better idea what’s going on with Chuck.” Chuck barely acknowledged Dr Walsh running a soothing touch down his spin, rolling so his back was facing the rest of the room. “I’ll try getting an update on Ranger Becket while I’m at it.”

“Thank you, Dr Walsh.” 

“Please call me Kat.” 

Chuck started softly whimpering once the door closed leaving only his father and himself in the hospital room. His ears twitched as he heard his father moving around but didn’t look up from where his head now lay back on his front paw. The gurney jerked as sudden weight hit it jolting Chuck slightly but before he could show his displeasure warm fur blanketed his back. Chuck was stopped from turning to see what was going on by pressure resting over his shoulders, and a ginger muzzle came into view. 

-Dad?- Chuck projected, unsure if their link would work after years of disuse. He hadn’t been old enough to take the Hansen pack initiation ritual before his Mum died but a pup was born with a link to their kin that faded as they grew old enough to take the pack bond.

-I’m here.- Chuck felt his father’s relief along with his own through the ghost drift.

-Dad, Raleigh’s...- He swollowed unable to say it. -I can’t loose him after I’ve just found him!-

-It’s going to be okay.-

-But you can’t know that!- Chuck whimpered louder with his growing distress. -Raleigh..-

Herc started rumbling, a soothing technique used by wolves on their young and something Chuck hadn’t felt in so long. -I can and you want to know why? Because I’ve known Raleigh for a helluva long time and that kid would fight gods ta get back ta the people he cared about.-

-Loved.-

-What?- 

-Before he..- Chuck faltered. -Before he ejected me from Gypsy Raleigh told me he loved me.-

He felt Herc’s understanding before the Alpha spoke up. -Then he has even more reason to live.-

Chuck lost track of time as they remained like that, a giant wolf wrapped around a smaller one offering comfort. Chuck wasn’t even aware of Dr Walsh’s return until his father’s reassuring warmth left his back and the Marshal shifted back. 

Forcing himself to listen to their conversation, Chuck turned to take in the Omega’s worried frown. Oh god, Raleigh! 

“Kat what is it? What have you found? Is Raleigh okay?” Herc immediately questioned her after slipping back into his pants. 

“I have Chuck’s blood results and you may want to sit down.” Chuck noticed she hadn’t answered the question about Raleigh and tried to convey that to his father. Who cared about his bloody results, what was wrong with Raleigh?!

Herc sat back on the gurney resting a hand on Chuck’s fur. “What’s wrong with him?” No not him, Raleigh!

Chuck started growling but was cut off by the doctors next words. “Chuck’s going into heat.” Freezing, Chuck could only turn wide eyes on Dr Walsh. Heat? But they said..

“Impossible.” Herc shook his head voicing Chuck’s own thoughts. “The doctors in Manila said he couldn’t go into heat.”

“And I’m sure they said he couldn’t shift either but..” Dr Walsh trailed off gesturing to Chuck’s current state. 

He was going into heat? Chuck wasn’t sure how he felt about that and looked at his father for guidance noticing the Alpha’s deep frown. “That’s not all is it? What aren’t you telling me?” 

“He has three times the levels of a normal Omega going into heat.”

“Three times the.. What the bloody hell’s that supposed ta mean?” Chuck felt Herc’s grip on his fur grow tighter.

“This will be his first ever heat.” Herc nodded even though it was more a statement then a question. “Omega’s, especially male ones, produce special hormones that induce the genetic materials needed for carrying a pregnancy to term. Now these same hormones keep building until they hit a peak, much like a..” Dr Walsh paused to think of an example. “Volcano? Yes that’ll do. When the peak is hit Omega’s go into heat releasing all that built up crap and their levels reset to low. It appears instead of having regular heats Chuck’s body has stored up all that and constantly continued to build on top with no reset. This all indicates the likely outcome will be a very intense and painful heat.”

“Fuck.” Herc muttered and Chuck had to agree, fear making it slightly harder to breath. “Why now?”

“I believe Chuck’s emotional break over believing Ranger Becket was.. well.” Dr Walsh smiled apologetically at Chuck before continuing. “Caused him to overcome his previous trauma that prevented his shifting into wolf form. The advanced healing in wolf form has somehow fixed whatever caused the block on his heats and released the floodgates so to speak.”

“So your saying you don’t know why he couldn’t go into heat before?” 

Dr Walsh remained silent for a moment thinking. “Well, I have a few theories but without further examination in human form it’s all speculation at this point.” 

“You said he’s going to be in pain is there nothing we can do?” 

Dr Walsh’s face turned angry for a moment before she took a calming breath. “These things are always better in close proximity to their mates, especially if not yet bonded but that is not possible at this time. Another option is suppressants but with these extreme circumstances I don’t know how they’ll react with Chuck’s body or if they’ll even work.” Chuck let them know how he felt about that with a loud growl. 

“There’s ya answer. I don’t want nothin’ in him that could effect his health.” Chuck noticed Herc unconsciously move closer.

“I had a feeling that’d be your answer.” Dr Walsh made a note on her clipboard.

“How long do we have?” Herc sounded like he really didn’t want to know and Chuck was with him 100%.

“Hard to be exact after all these are unusual circumstances but..” Dr Walsh stared at him for a long moment and Chuck twitch under her critical gaze. “2-3 hours if your lucky.”

Herc frowned but nodded his understanding while Chuck remained still, trying to process all the new information. So basically in 2 hours he’ll be writhing in yet more pain, because he obviously hadn’t been through enough already today.

Wait. What did she say about not being able to see his mate? Chuck nudged his father’s arm to get his attention, wiling him to understand as the Alpha looked back questioningly. He knew the moment Herc understood when the Marshal’s face hardened.

“Why is it not possible at this time?”

“I’m sorry?”

“You said it’d be easier if he was with his mate. So why can’t he see Raleigh, Kat?”

Dr Walsh sighed. “Because those Alpha assholes out there won’t allow it.” She trailed off looking away. 

“Won’t allow it? Why the fuck not?!” Herc demanded.

“Ranger Becket’s in a coma that we can’t wake him from.”

Everything fading out of focus, Chuck felt his breathing become ragged and body tremble. He knew there’d been something wrong with Raleigh, could sense it with the Alpha’s growing absence but nothing could’ve prepared him for this. 

How much more would he have to withstand today? Because Chuck didn’t think he could handle anything else. He barely registered Herc’s weight leave the gurney and Dr Walsh trying to calm him, it all seemed so unimportant now. 

One thought kept sticking with him, Raleigh would never hold him again, kiss him again... say he loved him.. 

Chuck felt robbed, after everything they’d sacrificed and gone through the universe wouldn’t even allow them to be together without the weight of the world on their shoulders. They’d won the bloody war and now Chuck’s reward was to watch the man he loved lay unresponsive for the rest of their lives.

Fuck. He didn’t even have that now, when Chuck needed it the most. A sound came from deep within building in his throat until it erupted out of his mouth. The distressed, mournful sound rang out through the room and Chuck closed his eyes on the outside world. 

Strong arms wrapped around him gently pulling Chuck into his father chest and off the gurney, lowering him to the floor where blankets waited. Even as Herc wrapped back around him Chuck couldn’t pull back the sounds, calling for a mate that wouldn’t come. 

Chuck heard tapping nearby before more warmth surrounded him giving his head a comforting nudge. Then more tapping and more comforting nudges as the floor was filled with warm bodies. Chuck didn’t know how long he called out but eventually it wained into a quiet whimper. 

Opening his eyes Chuck met the gaze of the tortoiseshell coloured wolf infront of him. Leaning forward to nudge her muzzle against his, Chuck identified the scent straight away as Mako. More movement around them had Chuck lifting his head to look at all the wolves. The three identical black wolves sprawled over an unimpressed Herc had to be the Wei triplets. Which left the brown and giant dark grey wolves around Mako, the Kaidonovsky’s. 

-What are they doing here?- Chuck asked his father.

Herc stopped glaring at the triplets turning back to Chuck. - They heard your distress and felt drawn to comfort.-

-They did?- Chuck felt trepidation.

-It’s what a pack does, when one is hurt the others help in anyway they can.-

-And they.. wanted to help me?- Chuck felt astonishment. -Even after I was such an asshole to everyone?-

-If Raleigh can forgive you and even love you, is it so hard to believe they wouldn’t too?- Herc sighed. -You were scared they all understand that.-

-Wasn’t scared, old man. Hansen’s don’t get scared.- Chuck muttered.

-Yes they do.- Herc broke off and Chuck felt the mix of emotions coming through the ghost drift. -When your stats flatlined I thought... and I wasn’t scared Chuck. I was terrified, to loose your Mum was hard enough but to loose you too?-

-Dad I..- Chuck didn’t know how to respond to that so instead changed the subject to the problem at hand. -How much longer?-

-There’s still time. Dr Walsh promised she’d comeback and check on you when it was almost time.- Herc lay his head on Chuck’s shoulder. -For now, relax and accept your packs comfort.-

For once Chuck did as he was told, laying his own head on Mako’s leg. This may be the only rest he got for a few days and Chuck had a feeling he’d need every moment of it.

—————-

True to her word Dr Walsh came back two hours later, weaving carefully through the pile of wolves sprawled out on the floor. Chuck heard one of the Wei brothers yip as if stepped on but before Dr Walsh could stutter an apology Herc growled at the wolf in question who started panting happily.

With a grunt Herc sat up making room for the doctor. Nodding her thanks, Dr Walsh knelt next to Chuck’s head. Chuck didn’t move from his spot on Mako’s leg instead eyeing the doctor without complaint as she ran fingers through fur to check his limbs and joints. She finished with his face looking into his eyes when done.

“It won’t be long now. I’m sorry it had to happen like this Chuck. If I could change things I would, please believe me on that.” Dr Walsh turned to Herc watching on with interest. “When he starts fidgeting and everyone but your touch burns him you need to take Chuck to his quarters immediately and lock the door. His body’s going to start waring with itself, one half devoted to his unbonded mate, the other desperate for an Alpha to relieve the pain even though an Alpha’s touch will hurt more then anything at that point.” 

Dr Walsh gave Chuck one last pat before rising to leave, making sure to nudge the trouble making triplet with her foot on the way out receiving a playful nip in return.

Mako nudged Chuck to get his attention, nuzzling her head against his before tipping her head to the side in thought. Chuck squawked in outrage when the next moment a tongue lapped a long wet strip up his cheek and over the back of his head. Howling laughter from the brothers had Chuck turning a deadly glare their way but their mirth only grew as another lick ran up his ear. Turning quickly to Mako she looked back innocently though he could see the clear amusement on her face. 

Sasha moved in quick laying her own lick on his cheek before pulling back to a safe distance. Chuck snarled showing his teeth in warning, eyes darting between them all in distrust. It became a game of sorts as Chuck would look one way allowing a member of the pack an opening to strike before leaning out of range when Chuck nipped at them. 

Herc even joined in but called a stop to it when the pack Alpha noticed Chuck twitching, consciously trying to stop himself from pacing. Becoming aware of this, Chuck also noticed he was unconsciously leaning away from Mako and more into his father’s space.

Herc got up, silently walking to the other side of the gurney before shifting back to human form. “Alright you lot that’s enough, piss off.” 

Despite the gruff words Herc stood back while the pack said their individual goodbyes to Chuck. The triplets gave him playful nudges jumping around like children and Chuck knew if it were under different circumstances he’d be rolling his eyes at their antics. Aleksis head butt his shoulder and Chuck got the feel the Beta was trying to give him strength. Sasha started to step forward and Chuck unconsciously tensed. As soon as she touched him Chuck winched away from the unpleasant feeling. Sasha tilted her head to show she wasn’t offended before following the others out. 

Mako waited patiently for the others to leave coming forward to touch their foreheads together. Her presence soothed him in a way the others couldn’t, for the first time Chuck believed that everything could be ok. He also realised how stupid his jealousy had been, this woman would be the closest Chuck would ever get to a sibling. Mako’s eyes said it all, she would watch over Raleigh until he got back.

Mako stepped away and the next second Chuck felt his stomach drop out from under him as he was hoisted up into Herc’s arms. Glaring up at his Dad, Chuck made his message very clear. I can bloody walk asshole, put me the fuck down! Herc ignored him, shifting Chuck into a fireman’s carry so he was looking back at the room. The last glance Chuck had of Mako as he was taken away was her body slouching in sadness.

“Wait, Marshal!” Dr Walsh called out before they could leave the medical wing. “There’s one last thing I must go over with Chuck before you leave.” Chuck felt himself being turned back around to face Dr Walsh. “I didn’t think you’d want me saying this in front of the others.” She explained. “Your body’s going to go through certain... changes and the pain will be crippling, but no matter what you need to remain calm and let those changes happen. Do you understand?” Dr Walsh waited until Chuck tilted his head in understanding before gesturing to Herc she was finished and they could continue to the barracks.

Chuck noted Herc’s grip on him tightening as his squirming became more pronounced with each passing minute. A burning sensation growing in his lower abdomen and other embarrassing areas making Chuck flush uncomfortably. Much to his relief it wasn’t far until they were turning down the familiar corridor of bunks.

Chuck tensed as they passed Raleigh’s door, his body flaring to life with the need to be close to his mate. If he couldn’t have the actual Alpha then Chuck was damn well having this one piece of comfort while suffering through the next few days.

Whining while looking back at the door, Chuck tried to convey his desire to Herc, praying the Alpha understood. Herc looked down at him with a raised eyebrow, following Chuck’s gaze to Raleigh’s door. The Marshal frowned while he considered the request before back tracking to stand in front of the door. 

“Oi! Yeah you! Stop standin’ there with ya thumb up ya ass and get Tendo!” Chuck was so distracted by his mate’s door he hadn’t noticed the tech nearby or the man scurrying off to comply. 

“What’s up boss man? How’s Chu..” Tendo’s voice trailed off catching sight of Chuck.

“Need ya to open Becket’s door and then seal it so HE can’t get out.” Chuck huffed indignantly as he was jostled in emphasis. To his credit Tendo didn’t ask any questions getting straight to work entering the master override key. 

Tendo stepped back as the lock turned green. “I set the lock so once shut only the code entered from this side will open it. I’ll.. uh.. wait for you over there.”

Herc sat Chuck down on the stoop. “I’ll be here when it’s over.. son.” Herc opened the door enough for Chuck to enter. With one last look at his pack Alpha Chuck sprung forward entering Raleigh’s bunk.

Chuck waited for the sound of the hatch locking into place before looking around curiously. Half empty coffee mug on the desk, unmade bed, cloths scattered all over the room, it was like Raleigh had just popped out for a moment. Chuck swollowed the lump in his throat at the thought, wishing that were true and the Alpha wasn’t currently in a hospital bed unconscious. At least that’s what he’d been told, Chuck felt bitter rage at the Alpha doctor’s for a moment but pushed it aside.

The unpleasant burning sensation in his lower abdomen was becoming harder to ignore but Chuck’s stubbornness held out. An instinct lead Chuck to leap onto the Alpha’s unmade bed, the Omega within him whining as he was hit full force with Raleigh’s scent. Dropping onto the blankets Chuck snuggled up to the scent of his mate feeling his aches and pains ease to an echo. Without the added distraction weariness set in and Chuck felt his eyes grew heavy on thoughts of his mate, alone in a strange bed needing him.

———————-

moya lyubov'- my love


	13. Chapter 13

Chuck blinked at the cement wall in front of him trying to recall where he was. Rolling onto his back with a groan he felt his whole body ache in protest. Chuck rubbed his face tiredly careful not to move his body to much while trying to remember what happened. 

Wait. Ignoring the pain Chuck sat up staring at his hands stunned. Slowly with shaky hands he felt his face again, looking down at his body. His very human body.

“Well, thank fuck for that.” Releasing a relieved breath, Chuck closed his eyes turning his focus inward. Immediately a foreign yet still oddly familiar sensation came to the forefront of his mind. Chuck could feel the wolf like a second skin, primal instincts awaiting their chance to spring forth and shift. Curious, Chuck followed the pull feeling his body snap into the shift with ease. There was only mild pain this time allowing Chuck to focus more on the changes to his body as it was altered. 

With the wolf settling in as the dominant form all discomfort evaporated. Chuck knew the healing capabilities in wolf form were great but this was something else, he felt rejuvenated. Allowing the wolf’s heightened senses to direct him Chuck listened to the life moving outside his room. No, not his room. Raleigh’s.

Shifting back to his human form Chuck swung his legs off the bed, staring down at the floor miserably. He felt like huddling into a ball and screaming at the unfairness of the world but knew it wouldn’t help. Leaning forward face in his hands, Chuck took a moment to just breath before pushing himself to stand and walk over to the adjoining bathroom. 

Turning on the light Chuck barely glanced at himself in the mirror on his way to turn on the shower but stopped short and backtracked when something caught his attention. Gaping in astonishment Chuck waisted no time leaning over the bathroom sink to get a better look at his eyes. Sure his eyes had turned gold before when he’d lost control but never like this. It was like the veins of his eyes had turned gold and a thin band circled around his blown irises. His teeth had lengthened again as well, preparing for a mating bite that’d never come.

Chuck sighed continuing onto his task of turning on the shower. He really needed to grow the fuck up and accept the hand he’d been dealt. All this mopping wasn’t going to bring his mate out of the coma that seperate them. It wasn’t going to lessen the excruciating pain of Chuck’s heat. Besides there was more important things to focus on, like the bloody uncomfortable itch in his skin that made him feel strangely unclean. Cranking the temperature until steam covered his reflection Chuck stepped under the spray only to slam back into the glass door with a hiss. Quickly turning the cold water on he timidly felt the temperature before adjusting it even more, still it scolded him to the point he was forced to turn off the hot water all together. With great trepidation Chuck tested it again winching at the still slightly boiling temperature but closed his eyes stepping under the spray. Immediately all breath punched out of his lunges but Chuck was nothing if not stubborn and quickly went about cleaning himself. 

Practically lunging out of the shower when he deemed himself clean enough Chuck reached for Raleigh’s towel letting his mates scent sooth his sensitive skin. Feeling better, though his skin was still slightly hot, Chuck tied the towel around his waist walking back into Raleigh’s bunk. Finally taking the time to look around properly, Chuck spotted the photos his mate had stuck on the wall moving closer for a better look.

It was a weird feeling looking at them and remembering the moments they were taken, the story’s behind everyone. Chuck reached out but stopped short of touching the oldest photo of the bunch. He was drawn to it by the strong feelings Raleigh held for the photo, could still hear the children’s laughter like an echo. 

The photo held two boys running through a field playing while their mother stood nearby watching with a baby in her arms laughing. All the other photos held such sadness for Raleigh but this one Chuck felt the connection with a memory long gone but cherished all the same. It was the only photo Raleigh had left of his family together. 

Chuck stood there for awhile letting the memories wash over him when a sudden stabbing pain had him wrapping a hand around his abdomen, having to steady himself with the other when the movement caused another stab of pain. Feet quivering to keep himself from collapsing to the floor, Chuck stumbled to the bed. Rolling into the now familiar position on his side, Chuck grabbed one of Raleigh’s pillows to clench against his gut. 

Remembering Dr Walsh’s earlier warning Chuck huffed, but it came out sounding more like a whine. How the fuck was he supposed to relax and let his body shift if it was going to hurt this much?! Burying his nose in the pillow Chuck tried to focus on his mate’s scent and not his body, like before it seemed to work easing some of the strain as his body calmed. Reaching down blindly Chuck pulled the covers up and around him wanting more even though his body was still flushed with heat. 

Thankfully passing out when it all became to much, Chuck’s next conscious moment was something moving over him. Eyes flying open as he registered growling Chuck keened at the sight that met him. 

Raleigh crawled up the bed like a predator stalking its prey, eyes tinting Alpha red while his weight effectively trapped Chuck under the blanket. The Alpha continued to growl, nosing at Chuck’s neck demanding access to his scent gland. Chuck felt Raleigh pushing him over onto his stomach with his weight and groaned into the pillow when he felt his mate’s excitement grind against his ass through the blanket.

“Mine.” Raleigh growled licking and nipping at his neck barring down on him completely. Chuck writhed trying to get his knees under him to give his mate a better angle but to no avail. 

Whining, Chuck tried to look back at his mate. “Please.” He begged shakily, earning a hard thrust and groan in answer. 

“Your mine! If anyone so much as touches you I’ll rip their fuckin’ head off!” Chuck suddenly understood why his Omega instincts led him to shower earlier. No matter how unpleasant it was Chuck was certain any other scent on him other then his mate’s would have sent the Alpha into a bloodthirsty rage.

“Yours, always yours.” Chuck was quick to agree, rocking back into the Alpha as he managed to get an arm free and into blond lockes. “Come on Ray, please.” At the breathless plea Raleigh rumbled his approval not waisting anymore time. Chuck whined when the weight of his Alpha disappeared and cold air hit his exposed flesh as the blanket was ripped away.

“Shh. It’s okay, your Alphas here now. Not gonna leave you ever again.” Raleigh soothed into his ear ending the Omega’s distressed call. Arms snaked around his middle pulling him back against Raleigh’s firm chest as the Alpha moved to sit behind him on the bed.

Chuck’s breathing sped up with the feel of Raleigh’s cock against his lower back. The Alphas skin sliding into place against his own. Unable to resist Chuck rocked backwards experimentally, widening his stance to allow Raleigh to move into position. He felt the answering rumble run down his spin teasing at his senses. Resting his head back on his Alpha’s shoulder Chuck closed his eyes arching into the hands running over him as lips kissed softly at his neck.

“Fuck your beautiful like this, all needy for me. Can’t wait to feel all of you, My Omega.” Chuck felt Raleigh tease around his entrance causing a clear liquid to run down the inside of Chuck’s thighs but never breach.

“Damn it, Raleigh! Would you stop fuckin’ around n’ fuck me already?!” Chuck snapped finally having enough waiting.

Raleigh just grinned into Chuck’s neck. “So demanding.” Turning enough so he could glare back at his mate, Chuck barely got a glimpse at his mates satisfied face before lips crashed with his own, tongue forcing its way inside. Chuck huffed in annoyance but it came out sounding more like a breathless moan when one of Raleigh’s hands gripped his cock while the other trailed a featherlight touch up the inside of his thigh gathering clear liquid onto the Alpha’s fingers.

Chuck broke the kiss to pant when two fingers breached him at once, Raleigh going slow even when they found barely any resistance. Chuck only got a moment to consider if this was because of his heat before Raleigh’s hands started a slow pumping rhythm. Eyes closed, forehead resting against Raleigh’s, Chuck couldn’t hold back his first climax of the night.

Raleigh remained a solid anchor at his back while Chuck rod out the intense wave of ecstasy. Chuck was surprised when he came back to himself to find the desire deep in his belly hadn’t waned but increased along with his erection. Opening his eyes to meet the eyes that were more red then blue now Chuck whimpered.

“Why?” He begged more then asked. “Why won’t you fuck me?”

“Because I want to watch you as I breed you. Watch you come undone knowing I’ll be the only one who ever gets to see you like this, begging for my cock.” Chuck groaned immediately tearing himself free from the Alpha’s grasp so he could reposition himself on his back, legs spread so wide they trembled. 

“Fuck.” It was Raleigh’s turn to sound weak as he sat back taking him in and Chuck used the moment to do the same. He felt the familiar ache to reach out and touch the Drivesuit scars but this time instead of backing down Chuck followed through feeling crevices cut into skin. Raleigh did the same with Chuck’s new matching burns sliding down to rest over his old scars. “Fuck, I love you.” 

It was muttered softly but Chuck heard it and stared up at Raleigh’s face. “Love you too, my Alpha.” 

Raleigh groaned. “I could really get used to hearing that.”

“What I love you?” Chuck smirked. “Or My Alpha?” He said the last part seductively, or atleast he hoped it sounded that way.

Raleigh’s eyes narrowed and with a growl he pounced laying his body over Chuck’s. As his mouth was taken forcefully Raleigh pulled Chuck’s knees higher so he could thrust against Chuck’s extremely wet entrance. Chuck couldn’t help internally patting himself on the back, who’d have thought Raleigh had a ownership kink? 

Chuck whined into the kiss feeling Raleigh slowly breach in one steady thrust. The Alpha answered his cry with soothing touches and a deep rumbling purr. The feeling of being split open was unpleasant and as much as he wanted to pull away from the pain, Chuck found his body doing the opposite. Drawing his mate in physically and mentally until they moved as one.

Once fully inside Raleigh broke the kiss to stare down at him. “You okay?” They were both panting heavy, one from holding steady as intense desire pushed at them to move, while the other struggled to breath with the pain. 

Chuck nodded placing a hand on Raleigh’s neck guiding the Alpha to rest their foreheads together. Running his other hand up Raleigh’s spin bring the man closer still. Following his lead Raleigh lowered himself so his forearms took his weight, starting a gradual sliding of skin on skin. 

Rolling his eyes, Chuck huffed. “Not gonna break, mate.” Raleigh ignored him continuing the torturous pace. “Come on, thought you were going to own me. Make it so I crave your cock every waking hour.”

Raleigh growled, thrusting harder causing Chuck’s head to fly back into the pillows as electricity shot up his spin. Digging his claws into Raleigh’s back Chuck wrapped his legs tight around his mate silently begging for more. 

Raleigh fell into the new pace with ease, back muscles tensing under Chuck’s fingers. Chuck felt a humming building in the back of his mind with each thrust forward, increasing until he could feel Raleigh filling him from his mate’s perspective. It was unlike anything he’d ever felt before, both thrusting and taking everything the other was willing to give.

-Ray- He unintentionally projected causing the rhythm to falter slightly as Raleigh groaned above him before starting back up faster.

-Fuck. You can call me Ray whenever you want if you say it like that.-

-Ray, I’m so close please- Chuck wasn’t sure what he was begging for to focused on the sensations, trusting the Alpha to understand. Raleigh nudged his cheek against the bottom of Chuck’s jaw nuzzling along the Omega’s scent gland as it was revealed. 

A sudden spike of pain caused Chuck to arch up into the Alpha cumming harder then ever before. His Omega instincts humming with satisfaction when everything seemed to slide into place. Trusting those same instincts Chuck pulled Raleigh in close enough to sink his own canines into the Alpha’s neck. Raleigh howled thrusts becoming erratic as Chuck felt something starting to grow at the base of the Alphas cock. The knot caught at his entrance until it locked Raleigh into place, deep inside of him. 

Chuck whined in distress feeling it continue to grow becoming unbearable but Raleigh shushed him with a kiss, groaning into his mouth when the Alpha finally started to cum. Squirming slightly at the weird sensation of being filled, Raleigh clung to him when it pulled on the over sensitive knot.

Slowly the death grip on him eased as Raleigh came down enough to roll them on their side, still knotted deep inside the Omega.

Hesitant, Chuck raised a shaky hand placing it on Raleigh’s cheek. “Your really here.” He breathed in disbelief. Raleigh nodded, lacing fingers with his own while nuzzling into his palm.

“Nearly ripped some asshole Alpha doctors head off when he hinted at not letting me go to my mate, who was suffering through his first heat alone.” Chuck’s eyes widened as it suddenly hit him and he felt at his neck with his free hand. He winched as fingers touched the sore area but couldn’t hold back the happy smile eyes landing on Raleigh’s matching bite.

“My mate.” 

Chuck felt Raleigh’s answering smile on his lips when the Alpha leaned forward to kiss him. “My Omega.”

Chuck allowed Raleigh to move them into a more comfortable position before speaking again. “How did you know where to find me?”

“Herc.” Raleigh shrugged. “Gotta admit I could get used to finding you naked in my bed.” Chuck groaned at the Alpha’s tone shifting as desire gripped him again, Raleigh smirked rolling them back over starting a gradual, maddening pace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally!   
> I’m planning about 4 more chapters so stay tuned more to come!  
> I apologise for the smut still not a lot of experience writing it, hopefully it’s not to bad :S


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took awhile to update been a bit Rickyl crazy and puppy sitting the newest member of the family. After some thought I’ve decided to split the next chapter in two as it was originally 3 sections but the last one I think will work better in its own chapter. That means there will be 17 chapters all up.  
> Enjoy!

Chuck snarled at the annoying and insistent thing dragging him from his slumber. Directing a pointed glare at the two gossiping school girls in the room he burrowed deeper into the blankets. They didn’t seem to get the hint, continuing with their insistent chatter.

With an angry huff Chuck sat up. “For fuck’s sake! Mako if there’s one bloody thing you shoulda learnt from Ray n’ me it’s that you shouldn’ deny this shit. Now stop bloody whining and interruptin’ my bloody sleep n’ go getcha man!” That being said Chuck flopped back onto the bed snuggling into his mate’s scent.

“Uh, Chuck?” Raleigh asked tentatively.

“Ray, I swear this better be fuckin’ important or imma beat ya ass, mate or not.” Chuck mumbled into the blankets, going so far as to grabbing Raleigh’s pillow and cuddling it, not like the asshole was using it.

“Is he always this bitchy in the mornings?” Chuck heard Raleigh mutter to Mako.

“Can still hear ya, mate!”

“Chuck.” Raleigh huffed, but his voice gave away his affection so Chuck wasn’t to worried. “That’s the thing, we were speaking Chinese and.. well, so were you.” Chuck twisted his head to eye them both suspiciously making sure they weren’t pulling his leg. Mako gave him an amused smile, while Raleigh met his gaze with a look that caused Chuck’s heart to flutter. My mate. 

“Huh.” He returned to trying to sleep, not really liking his chances but no one said Chuck wasn’t stubborn.

“That’s all you have to say? Huh?” 

“Yep, now piss off I’m tryin’ ta sleep.” He heard shuffling behind him and the door closing followed by blessed silence. A weight dipped the bed before warm lips nuzzled and mouthed at his ear. Chuck couldn’t hold back the groan tilting his head allowing more excess.

“Seeing you burrowing into my scent like this, like you can’t get enough, makes me wanna claim you all over again.” Raleigh growled into his ear before nipping it playfully.

“What’s stoppin’ ya?” Chuck breathed.

“Thought you wanted your beauty sleep?” Chuck felt Raleigh’s grin against his tender neck.

“Fuck sleep.” 

“Nah, was thinking I’d fuck YOU instead.” Raleigh grazed his teeth over Chuck’s mating bite softly causing the Omega to whine and arch into it. “Fuck your beautiful. Don’t know how I managed to keep my hands off you for so long.” 

Chuck wiggled under the blankets until he was facing Raleigh rolling his eyes at the bright smile, burying his own grin against the Alpha’s lips. He allowed Raleigh to nip and tug at his bottom lip for a moment running nails down the Alpha’s clothed back. Raleigh growled softly sounding closer to a purr, weaving fingers into Chuck’s hair as he deepened the kiss. Chuck grabbed at the Alpha’s perfect ass guiding Raleigh on top when he rolled onto his back grinding up into the familiar weight. Raleigh groaned this time answering with his own thrust-

“Alright ya bastards that’s enough.” 

Chuck felt Raleigh tense above him at the voice before he was left clutching at thin air and there was a sound of something hitting the floor, hard. Blinking Chuck stuck his head over the edge of the bed catching Raleigh’s startled expression from the floor before bursting into laughter. 

Raleigh ignored him scrambling to his feet. “Marshal.”

Remembering they were in the middle of something before being rudely interrupted Chuck sat up to glare at his father and Dr Walsh. “What ya want Ol’ man? Can’t ya see we kinda in the middle of somethin’ right now.”

Herc rolled his eyes. “Ya had three days to do that so get ya ass outta bed n’ put some cloths on.”

“Firstly I have jammies on asshole,” Chuck threw off the sheets to prove this bring his knees up to rest his elbows on them. “n’ after everythin’ that happen you’d think I’d earned the right for time with me mate.”

Herc crossed his arms ignoring the other two people in the room to start a glare war with his son. “In case ya forgot Kat couldn’ properly check ya over last time cause ya were stuck in wolf form. We don’t know the full extent of damage a forced shift and near drowning could’ve had on ya body.”

Raleigh made a distressed sound in the back of his throat drawing Chuck’s attention back to his Alpha. Reaching a hand out to his mate and copilot, Chuck made room on the bed for Raleigh to sit. Immediately the Alpha wrapped arms around his middle burying his face into Chuck’s neck.

“You nearly died?” Raleigh whispered voice shaky.

Chuck sighed shooting another glare at Herc before answering. “When you wouldn’t wake up I lost it, triggered a shift and blacked out from the pain. Woke in the water with the bloody Drivesuit pullin’ me down.” Raleigh’s hold on him tightened when Chuck trailed off remembering the fear and sadness. Chuck brought a hand up to place over Raleigh’s heart grounding him to the present where his mate was alive and with him. “Aleksis saved me, damn near ripped the suit off me so I could shift but after that I couldn’ change back.”

“But when I found you, you were..?” Despite Raleigh’s voice being rough with emotion Chuck found himself flushing at the half question. 

Shooting Herc and Dr Walsh an uncomfortable glance Chuck covered his red face as best he could with his free hand. “Scent.’’ He mumbled.

“What?” Herc asked.

Chuck groaned in mortification. “Raleigh’s scent calmed me enough to sleep, when I woke up I could shift freely.”

“That actually makes sense.” Dr Walsh commented much to Chuck’s relief drawing everyone’s focus off him. “Everybody knows Omega go into heats for two main reasons, to breed and to mate. If a Omega has already found a suitable mate when going into heat they will be compelled to be as close as possible to their mate, and seeing as Chuck was unable to be near Ranger Becket in person his scent was the next best thing.”

“You mentioned somethin’ similar before.” 

Dr Walsh nodded to Herc. “Yes, I believe while Ranger Becket’s scent was enough to turn Chuck back it wouldn’t have been enough to get him through the entire heat.”

“Got to the point I couldn’ leave the bed n’ even then it was extremely uncomfortable.” Chuck filled in noting Raleigh had grown tense again.

Dr Walsh nodded along with everything Chuck said. “Though I’ve never heard of such a reaction before I’m not surprised with how strong your heat was.” 

“He’d also whimper in pain when asleep if I left him to go to the bathroom.” Raleigh filled in and Chuck looked at him in surprise. Raleigh shrugged at the silent question, “You had enough to deal with.”

Herc clapped his hands filling the silence that followed. “Right. Kat, ya mentioned needin’ the Alpha’s ta clear out while doin’ ya check up?” Dr Walsh nodded. 

“Wait, why does Raleigh need ta leave?” Chuck asked looking warily between the two. 

“I’ll need to do a rather.. thorough physical.” Dr Walsh answered plainly.

Chuck immediately turned his entire body to face Raleigh. “I swear if ya leave me alone with that woman ya ain’t gettin’ any for a month.” He growled.

Raleigh looked at him stricken but Herc snorted. “Grow some ball’s Becket. He ain’t gonna do it or he’d be punishin’ himself too.”

Chuck glared at his Dad while Raleigh got off the bed. The Alpha stood there contemplating something for a moment before leaning back down to give him a light kiss. Chuck latched onto Raleigh’s shirt deepening the kiss instantly before shoving the Alpha back with a huff. Raleigh stumbled for a moment looking dazed before flushing crimson when Herc cleared his throat. Chuck couldn’t help pouting crossing his arms as the Alpha’s left him to his dreaded fate. 

“Alright sunshine, up ya get. Quicker we do this the quicker it’ll be done.” Dr Walsh moved closer to the bed.

“Who the fuck ya think you are?” Chuck snapped not happy he’d been abandoned with this stranger.

“Well, thanks to your mate and father, I’m in charge of all Jaeger pilot health and well-being.”

Chuck felt a goofy smile on his face at the mention of his new mate before squashing it into a frown. “Raleigh?”

“Ranger Becket went ballistic on Sanders after the stupid bastard tried ta keep him in medical. One of the Alpha doctor’s you met the other day.” She answered Chuck’s confused look. “Herc nearly didn’t make it back in time.” Dr Walsh smirked at the memory before her face softened looking at Chuck. “He really loves you, ya know. Your name was the first thing out of his mouth upon gaining consciousness.”

Chuck hide his blush by throwing back the blanket turning to plant his feet on the cold cement floor. Feeling a warm affection directed towards his mate Chuck projected it receiving shocked happiness in answer.

“Right first things first, blood.” Dr Walsh placed a bag on the bed Chuck hadn’t noticed earlier searching through it until she pulled out a syringe and some small device he wasn’t familiar with. 

“Wait! Didn’t ya already do that earlier?” Chuck demanded eying the needle warily. He tensed as she brought it closer, every part of his body screaming to flee the torture device.

“Honestly, Chuck. Stop being such a baby.” Dr Walsh teased and Chuck growled but didn’t take his eyes off the needle. “Tell ya what, you let me take some blood and I’ll tell you where we’ve met before. How’s that sound?”

Chuck frowned not at all happy with that trade but finding his curiosity peaked. Giving a sharp nod Chuck stuck his arm out looking in the opposite direction trying to ignore Dr Walsh lightly tapping his skin for a vein. “Walsh was my father’s last name. My full name is Kathrine Elizabeth Walsh-Furland.” 

Chuck barely felt the needle pierce skin through his surprise. “Kit Kat?”

“Haven’t heard that nickname in years.” Chuck gapped at her. “Watch out, wind changes you’ll be stuck like that.” She teased.

“What the fuck ya doin’ here?!” Chuck exclaimed to shocked to keep his voice down. “I haven’t seen ya since..”

“The funeral.” Kat filled in for him with a sad smile. While they were talking she turned on the device placing a drop of blood on the screen before sealing the needle to take with her. “Right, on ya feet.” Kat commanded and Chuck sighed.

“Still a bossy lil shit, I see.”

“Yep n’ your still a grumpy asshole.” 

Chuck clutched at his chest making a wounded sound. “I’ll have ya know I’m the kindest most generous person you’ll ever meet, ask Raleigh.” 

Kat burst out laughing having to stop listening to his heart for a moment while she controlled herself. “Okay. One, Raleigh’s your mate and therefore unreliable, though I think he’d agree with me regardless.” Chuck huffed but nodded, the Alpha totally would. “Secondly your temper is notorious, isn’t a single person in the Jaeger program, nay the world! That wouldn’t know that.” Chuck folded his arms pouting as she grinned returning to her examination. 

“Does anything hurt?” Chuck shook his head and Kat returned to her bag giving him a moment to think. Chuck couldn’t believe it, he’d thought the only family he had left was Herc, yet here stood his cousin.

“Is Aunty Jen-“

“They’re all gone.” Kat interrupted him quietly.

“I’m sorry.” Chuck started to apologise but Kat shook her head.

“Happened years ago.” Continuing to rifle through the bag she’d brought with her, Kat made a pleased sound. Pulling out a familiar looking cup Kat smirked at Chuck’s answering groan. “Do I need to go with you n’ make sure you actually do it properly?” 

Chuck huffed, snatching the cup from her hand as he walked to the toilet. “I can do it my fuckin’ self thanks.” In the bathroom Chuck leaned back against the sink with a deep frown. He had accepted a long time ago the Hansen pack would die with him, the last of the ancient bloodline but Kat being the last Furland created a new scar. Furland was his mother’s bloodline their fall was almost like loosing her all over again. 

Had Kat been alone all this time? The thought was troubling as Chuck remembered playing with the nerdy little girl while surrounded by border collies. His mum had loved visiting her sister on the old family farm reminiscing about old times long gone, and now Chuck realised they were too.

It hit Chuck like a solid weight to the chest leaving him shaky and short of breath. Chuck pushed down the pain like he’d done a million times before and did what he’d come in there to do. Walking back into the other room he took one look at Kat’s face and turned to retreat back into the bathroom but her voice stopped him.

Warily eying the Omega now smiling like a lunatic Chuck stepped closer. “What?”

“Chuck, I..” Kat broke off shaking her head with a laugh. “You might wanna sit down.” Now very suspicious Chuck set down the cup and crossed his arms stubbornly remaining on his feet. Rolling her eyes, Kat couldn’t seem to stop smiling. “Chuck, you.. I still can’t believe I’m about ta say this-“

“Would ya just fuckin’ spit it out already!” Chuck snapped feeling his nerves fray with every passing moment. He felt comfort and interest through the bond but ignored it to glare at his cousin.

“Your with pup!” Kat yelled excitedly. 

“What?” Chuck asked feeling confused, only then noticing the device in her hand. Eyes growing wide Chuck looked back at her in shock. “What?!”

“Your pregnant!” She answered still beaming.

Chuck was frozen in place emotions and thoughts in turmoil. He didn’t understand, how could he be..? That was impossible! Feeling panic rising Chuck quickly walked to the door opening it before shifting and lunging out of the bunk. 

Spotting Raleigh talking with Herc and Tendo in front of his old room, Chuck made a beeline for his mate wrapping his body around his mate’s legs. “Chuck?” He whined in answer trying to move closer causing Raleigh to stumble slightly before kneeling. Immediately Chuck buried his muzzle in his mate’s chest whimpering. ~What’s wrong?~

“I thought he was ginger like you?” Chuck heard Tendo but didn’t move.

“He was. Kat said the trauma n’ the forced shift caused his fur to grow back white. Half expected his normal hair to go white too, ta be honest.” Herc answered.

“I don’t know. Maybe it should be yellow.” Kat sounded pissed and Chuck looked over at her whining pitifully. “Well, I guess that answered the question if you can shift freely now.”

“What’s going on?” Raleigh asked again continuing to pat Chuck soothingly.

Kat huffed. “You gonna tell ‘em or should I?”

Chuck felt all eyes turn on him and did the only thing he could think off, breaking out of Raleigh’s arms roughly and running for his life. He heard an annoyed sigh and Raleigh calling out for him but couldn’t stop. Chuck didn’t know where he was going just that he needed to leave. He didn’t stop until his legs gave out from under him and then Chuck just curled into a tight ball trying to block everything out. 

How could this be..? Chuck had accept his fate! Why after so many years of thinking he was broken and the cause of his pack dying off did they do this to him?! Chuck closed his eyes tightly.

“Charlie, honey. Look at me.” Chuck opened his eyes to look up at his mum. “What’s wrong sweetie?”

“I don’ wanna be pregnant.” He sniffed.

Angela smiled down at her son. “Why’s that?”

“Cause I’ll get fat n’ it’ll hurt n’... other stuff.” He pouted up at her as she laughed.

“Come here, sweetie.” She knelt down arms wide. Charlie immediately scrambled into her embrace snuggling close as she stood. “Pregnancy isn’t something to be scared of Charlie, it’s a blessing. You won’t just be carrying a baby but a new life you and your mate created together. It’s a way to show the world how much you love each other and one day you’ll be able to look at that tiny person you raised and they’ll be all grown up about to achieve the same wonder. You’ll feel no panic just pride because your responsible for making that beautiful person. Do you understand?”

Charlie sniffed looking at his Mum. “But Mummy, I don’t wanna!” Angela just shook her head smiling at her son with affection and pride.

“One day you’ll understand.”

Chuck opened his eyes looking out at the harbour letting the memory fade away. It’s not fair, she should be here for this. Glancing down at his stomach Chuck found himself starting to wonder what they’d look like. Would they be Alpha or Omega? Have his ginger hair or Raleigh’s blond locks? 

“Chuck.”

He turned his head to acknowledge his mate feeling Raleigh’s hesitance through the bond. ~Raleigh~ Chuck let the Alpha feel his uncertainty willing Raleigh to understand.

Approaching slowly Raleigh sat on the ground next to him, guiding Chuck’s head so it was resting on his lap. “Do you want t-”

~I’m pregnant~ 

Chuck felt Raleigh’s confusion. “But, you can’t..”

~Apparently I can~

There was silence as Raleigh processed this, the Alpha’s emotions just as mixed as his own. “How?”

~I didn’t exactly wait around to find out~ Chuck was nervous feeling Raleigh’s wariness grow.

“Do you not want pups?”

~I do, of course I want your pups.~ Chuck answered quickly feeling Raleigh’s relief.

“Then why are you so uncertain?”

~I’ve just spent so long thinking I was damaged and now that it’s possible it’s hard to believe. It’s also made me realise just how much I miss my mum.~ Raleigh’s soothing rumble sounded weird coming from a human but still Chuck felt his tension ease. Chuck stared down at his stomach again feeling a weird sense of awe, could he really do this? Raleigh rested a hand on his stomach as if he could feel the life growing in him.

As sudden as his panic set in Chuck felt it replaced with joy picturing a child with his hair and Raleigh’s face. Projecting the image to his mate he felt Raleigh’s answering happiness. 

They both raised their heads hearing someone approaching spotting Herc.

“So ya done bein’ a drama queen yet? ‘cause we gotta pack ta form.” The pack Alpha set down cloths next to them. “Get dressed, everyone’s waitin’ at the helipad.” Not waiting for an answer Herc turned and walked off leaving Chuck with a sense of anxiety.

Wait. Looking at Raleigh he saw his mate was deep in thought staring out at the horizon. ~You ok?~

Raleigh started to nodded before changing his mind shaking it instead. “You know my Mum was thrown out of her pack for marrying my Dad against the packs wishes?” Chuck nodded. “When she died and he abandoned us I still had Yancy and Jazz so it was ok but then I lost them both and I was alone.” Chuck felt Raleigh’s pain at the old memories and it was his turn to comfort his mate. “I’m worried I’ll do something stupid to ruin this and everyone will leave again.”

~Well, you’ll definitely do something stupid~ Raleigh made a offended sound lightly slapping his flank. ~But you’ll never be alone Ray. You got me now n’ you’ll never get rid of me.~

“God help me, your right.” Chuck hoped his answering glare came through on his wolf face as Raleigh laughed. “Right up you get. I wanna kiss my mate.”

~I swear the next person to tell me ta get up is gettin’ a floggen.~

Raleigh smirked. “Get..” Raleigh raised a front paw kissing it. “Your..” Kiss to the other paw. “Grumpy..” Top of the head. “But exceptionally fine..” Left ear. “Ass..“ Right ear. “Up.” Before Raleigh could deliver a kiss to his nose Chuck shifted grabbing the back of Raleigh’s neck to pull him down into a rough kiss of his own. Chuck couldn’t help the smirk that found its way on his face when Raleigh pulled back with a happy sigh.

Feeling the watchful eyes of his mate Chuck pulled on his pants and shoes but was stopped when he grabbed his shirt. “Wait.” Raleigh tugged him closer so Chuck’s toned stomach was in front of his face and nuzzled his cheek against him. “Can’t believe there’s someone growing in there.”

Chuck carded a shaky hand through Raleigh’s hair. “You’ll be a great Dad.” Raleigh looked up at him and placed a kiss to the flat stomach before rising to rest their foreheads together. 

“And you’ll be a great Mommy.”

“Oi!” Chuck hit his shoulder none to gently turning on a huff and stomp away. He heard his mate’s laughter while he struggled into his shirt without stopping, Raleigh jogged to catch up. Chuck glared at him out of the corner of his eye but Raleigh continued looking forward with a happy smile on his face. Feeling his heart melt for the big dork Chuck reached over to lace their fingers together which Raleigh then started swinging back and forth with a slight skip to his step. Trying to hide his own grin Chuck rolled his eyes but squeezed the other’s hand.

Turning the last corner to the helipad Chuck caught sight of all the Jaeger pilots, plus Tendo and Kat, waiting near two helicopters. A chorus of happy cheers, and barks, was Chuck’s only warning before they were being mobbed by a group of over enthusiastic pilots. 

“What the fuck?” Chuck sputtered in surprise as he was pulled into a bear hug by Aleksis, the triplets ruffling his hair and patting his back playfully around the giant Beta. 

“Language.”

“Fuck off, Elvis.” Chuck threw back voice wheezing in the tight grip much to Tendo’s amusement.

“Ve told you baby Becket like cranky Omega pilot.” Sasha said smugly. 

“Da, vsegda dolzhen slushat' umnykh russkikh zhenshchin.” Everyone froze and Chuck smirked hearing Raleigh trying to muffle a laugh behind his free hand. 

Taking the chance while everyone was still reeling in shock Chuck gave Raleigh’s hand a final squeeze before releasing it and moving over to Mako. Ignoring her questioning look Chuck pulled her into his own embrace. “Raleigh told me. I’m sorry about your Dad.” He whispered in her hair, Mako’s arms came up to grab the back of his shirt tightly in response.

“Thank you.” 

“Since when-“ 

“Can Chuck-“

“Speak Russian?” The triplets asked.

There was a pause before one added. “That was Russian right?”

“Da.” Sasha answered grinning at Chuck proudly when he finally let Mako go.

“Don’t look at me, stuff just leaked Tōngguò piāoyí.” The triplets gapped at him. 

“Well, at least somethin’ stuck in that thick skull of yours.” 

“Oi! Ya one ta talk ol’ man.” Chuck glared at Herc who raised his eyebrow.

“Sorry, Shénme shì chto?” Chuck didn’t bother replying attention drawn to the excited bulldog at Herc’s feet. Seeing he had his masters attention Max’s bum starters wiggling, tugging on his lead. Sinking into a crouch Chuck opened his arms wide to accept the dog as he bound towards him. “That’s what I thought. Now if ya’ll done yappin’ we gotta get goin’.”

“Vhere are ve going?” Sasha asked.

“Hansen pack tradition, any initiations into the pack must be done in the wilderness and seeing as we ain’t near any we flyin’ ta some.” Herc gave the signal to start the helicopters and turned to Tendo. “Everythin’ good? Sure ya won’t need me?” 

Chuck didn’t hear Tendo’s response when he felt something over the bond and shot Raleigh a smirk over his shoulder as his mate watched them. ~Hey, look Rahleigh. It’s Max~ Following his comment with an exaggerated smooch to Max’s head.

Raleigh rolled his eyes following Herc when the pack Alpha climbed into a helicopter with a huff. Chuck gave Max one last hug before rising and handing Tendo his lead. Turning to follow his mate Chuck raised an eyebrow at Kat standing next to Tendo.

“Oi, Kit Kat!” Kat looked at him questioningly but moved closer so she could hear him over the rotter blades.

“What’s wrong?” 

“Was about ta ask ya the same thing.” When she continued to stare at him confused Chuck huffed. “Ya comin’ or wa?”

“Oh.” Kat’s expression cleared with understanding. “You know pack initiations are private. I’ll come along next time.”

Chuck frowned turning towards the helicopter where Raleigh stood waiting for him. Resisting a fond smile, Chuck projected. ~Oi Ray! Be a good mate n’ get me Dad, yeah?~ Raleigh didn’t ask, saying something in the door of the helicopter before Herc stuck his head out looking annoyed. Chuck simply points his thumb at Kat trusting his father to understand.

“Dr Walsh get ya ass in the helicopter now! That’s an order!” Kat turned back to Chuck with an unimpressed look but he chose not to say anything just gestures for her to lead the way with a smirk. 

Chuck raised an eyebrow at Raleigh when the Alpha climbed on the helicopter after Kat and extended a hand to help him up. “Ain’t no cripple, mate.” Raleigh didn’t reply just stared behind him face breaking out in a wide grin. Following his mate’s gaze Chuck’s expression turned surprised when he spotted Mako kissing Tendo’s cheek shyly. A woof whistle drew Chuck’s attention back the Alpha next to him and he couldn’t help the wave of affection that over came him.

Raleigh must have felt it offering his hand once more. Chuck accepted ignoring Kat’s knowing look to take a seat next to the window and watched the other pilots climbing into the remaining helicopter before it started to rise.

A sudden flashback of Raleigh being raised into the air hit Chuck making him tense as the echo of fear and pain came back. Breathing stuttered Chuck frantically reached out for Raleigh when the Alpha settled in next to him. 

“I’m here.” Raleigh reassured when Chuck turned panicked eyes on him, projecting love and protectiveness through the bond. “Never leave you again.”

“You promise?” Chuck couldn’t help the quiver in his voice.

“Promise.” Raleigh leaned in raising his free hand to touch Chuck’s cheek before kissing him softly. Slowly Chuck relaxes but remained mindful of their audience pulling away before it can become to heated. “You wanna talk about it?” Raleigh asks once he’s sure Chuck’s ok.

Chuck shook his head quickly before thinking better of it. “Just a flashback of when they took you away after...” He trailed off memories of Raleigh being dead, howling and lunging after the disappearing helicopter. The hand in his own tightened stabilising him in the present and Chuck leant into his mate’s warmth.

Feeling eyes on them Chuck looked over at Herc watching with an approving eye on Raleigh before meeting his son’s stare. Chuck blinked at the pride he saw there once more unsure what to do with it before Herc broke the stare to converse quietly with Mako sitting next to Raleigh. Letting his attention be drawn back out the window Chuck subtly moved Raleigh’s intwined fingers into his lap to rest near his stomach feeling Kat’s judging eyes on him but not caring. He’d tell the other’s when ready but right now Chuck liked the thought that it was Raleigh and his secret miracle.

It takes a couple hours but finally they seem to have arrived at their destination when cement and metal are replaced with miles of forest. The helicopters circle until they find a clear field and set down long enough to unload their cargo.

Chuck sighed closing his eyes as the sounds of wildlife washed over him. It’d been so long since he’d been in a forest and had forgotten the calming effect it had on his inner wolf. The stillness was shattered when three large whoops of joy split the air and the Wei triplets shed their cloths, shifting. Immediately they took off out of sight their howls of joy drowning out any other sounds.

“They like bunch of puppies.” Sasha commented shaking her head fondly.

Chuck shot Raleigh an excited grin stripping his shirt. ~You coming?~

~Maybe in a bit~ Giving his mate a quick kiss Chuck ignored the heated look he received as he stepped out of his pants. Relaxing into the shift like he’d been doing it for years Chuck woofed at Mako bouncing around tempting her to play. Mako’s eyes narrowed with a dangerous glint smirk slipping onto her face. Chuck cocked his head up releasing a sharp bark. Bring it.

Obviously not caring about her own modesty, Jaeger pilots and shifters rarely did, Mako stripped and shifted quickly, lunging at Chuck with a playful nip. Chuck jumped out of reach before taking off after the sound of mischievous wolves, Mako hot on his heels. Chuck weaved through trees and bushes until suddenly he’s bowled over by three jovial wolves who dance around out of each other’s reach trying to land their own nips. 

Sharing a look with Mako, Chuck released a playful growl pouncing on the closest wolf sensing Mako taking out another. Rolling with the squirming Beta until he could regain his footing Chuck fell back in beside Mako.

And so began the massive game of two against three. Safe to say Mako and Chuck were annihilating them working in sync anticipating the other’s moves and falling it familiar battle strategies. They played for what felt like hours until finally Chuck pranced back to the ‘adults’ panting happily at Raleigh’s feet.

~Have fun?~ The Alpha asked squatting so he could card fingers through Chuck’s soft fur. Sensing what his mate really wanted Chuck rolled onto his back allowing access to his stomach with a content purr.

~Mako n’ I kicked the shit outta those Beta’s. Showed ‘em whose boss~ It came out cocky and Chuck couldn’t help leaking his satisfaction through the bond. 

“Dr Valsh vhy is baby Hansen so tiny?” Sasha asked drawing Chuck’s attention to their audience watching them with various expressions of aw.

~Who’s she callin’ tiny?!~ Chuck woofed indignantly regaining his feet.

“First I demand from now on everyone here call me Kat.” Dr Walsh glared as Sasha opening her mouth to argue causing the Alpha to shut it with an amused smirk.

~Did she just..~

~Yeah~ Chuck answered sharing Raleigh’s astonishment.

Waiting until she was sure everyone had gotten the message Kat glanced at Chuck in thought. “I’m not exactly sure. I mean I have a theory but..”

“What is it?” Herc prompted when she trailed off.

“I think the size of ones wolf form isn’t determined from the human form but how often one spends in that form and their genes. As an Omega Chuck’s wolf is actually female so when the time comes he can birth pups even though his human form is male.”

Hearing this Chuck immediately ducked and twisted his head to look at his junk releasing a horrified cry when he saw nothing but smooth fur and... ~ Oh my fucking god, I have tits!~ He screeched. Hearing suppressed laughter Chuck glared up at his mate releasing a snarl.

Raleigh immediately held up his hands in surrender trying and failing to repress his glee through the bond. “S-sorry.. it’s just..” Unable to hold it back any longer Raleigh broke out in laughter hunched over as he tried to breath. Looking around Chuck took in everyone else’s laughter before growling and stalking away from the assholes. 

“W-wait, Chuck it’s not-“

Chuck ignored Raleigh’s gasped protests breaking into a sprint so he wouldn’t have to hear the assholes make fun of him. Not wanting to wonder to far and risk getting lost as soon as he couldn’t hear them anymore Chuck slowed back to a walk. 

~Chuck, please comeback. I’m sorry~

~No~ Chuck shoved his anger, hurt and deep fear in answer. Immediately there was shame in the bond and Chuck paused as he picked up movement nearby. The giant grey wolf emerged in front of Chuck, head hanging low in regret.

Instinct’s trembled through him erasing all thoughts and emotions but one, crippling desire. Chuck was drawn to lower his body, crawling along the forest floor on his belly until he could nuzzle under the large wolf’s muzzle with a whine. It seemed his body didn’t care he was already with pup, demanding to be mounted and bred by his Alpha.

Raleigh had frozen in place when he’d caught sight of him but seemed more then willing at Chuck’s needy whine. Releasing a deep rumble the grey wolf stalked around behind the white one crawling over him till Chuck felt completely covered. His body was lax with the sensations of safety and love, Raleigh would protect him. 

Straightening his hind legs Chuck released another needy whine when he felt Raleigh’s erect cock nudge his tail. The Alpha growled snapping near his ear in warning. The paws on either side of his face shifted and Chuck felt weight pushing his front lower to the ground. The fur on his nape shifting as Raleigh nuzzled into it and Chuck felt fangs teasing at a bite.

—————————

The sun was setting when the mated pair finally remerged to mixed reception of amusement, pride and long suffering, Herc. Chuck was sporting a slight limp which he unsuccessfully tried to hide much to Raleigh’s amusement. Ignoring his mate’s slightly cocky additude Chuck shifted choosing to remain bare chested as he sat next to Aleksis by the fire. 

“Right. Now we’re all settled,” Herc glared at his son. “It’s time ta start the initiation.” Kneeling next to a badly dented and scuffed metal box Chuck hadn’t noticed before, Herc carefully retrieved the wooden bowl inside. Chuck could barely hear the gasps around him attention solely fixed on the intricately caved symbols that represented the Hansen pack.

“Wha.. how...” Unable to find words he turned emotional eyes on the only other person who knew the significance of the bowl.

“Had ‘em send a few things from Syd after the double event.” Herc explained fingers lightly tracing the symbol for family, moving to stand in front of Chuck he placed the bowl in the outstretched hands. Giving Chuck a moment to examine the family heirloom Herc directed the others. “Need everyone sittin’ around the fire in a circle, shirts off. Moons about ta rise.” 

The symbols were as ancient as the bowl itself, their full meanings lost overtime but still understood in a instinctive way. Family, honor, unity, trust, devotion, the symbols had so many meanings added to them over the years. Chuck looked at the inside of the bowl stained a maroon colour from previous Hansen pack Alpha’s feeling a strange pride that he held the same DNA in his veins. It was hard to believe how much history was held in one little object.

Waiting until everyone was settled Herc drew a knife from his belt expertly cutting into his arm before holding it over the bowl so his blood could pool into it joining his predecessors. Deciding when there was enough the Alpha licked at the wound until it stopped before taking the bowl again. Holding it above the open fire bathed in moonlight Herc began a low rumble deep in his chest that gradually rose in pitch til the pack Alpha was howling up at the blue orb. Chuck could feel it vibrating in his bones, warming his blood until he to started to howl calling for his long dead ancestors.

Longer then what should be humanly possible Chuck gradually felt his howl tapper off so he could take a deep shuddering breath. Opening his eyes to Raleigh’s emotional ones the Alpha leaned in to steal a quick kiss. A throat clearing caused Chuck to jump before glaring up at his father who gestured for him to stand. 

With a slightly pained grunt Chuck stood turning his glare on the three laughing triplets flipping them the bird. Something warm and wet touching his exposed sternum drew Chuck’s attention back to his father who’d begun drawing the symbols that would officially mark him as one of the Hansen pack. Swallowing the lump in his throat when Herc finished with a proud set to his shoulders and gleam in his eyes.

Chuck sat back down when Herc moved to Raleigh next beckoning for him to do as the Omega had. Noticing his mate slightly trembling Chuck reached up to squeeze his hand sending through reassurance receiving hesitant happiness. Herc copied the symbols from Chuck’s chest but added two extra, one to state he wasn’t of Hansen blood and the other that he was mated. Finishing the pack Alpha swapped the bowl to his other hand for a moment as Herc clapped Raleigh on the shoulder.

“Welcome to the family.”

Raleigh offered a smile in return eyes watery as he rejoined Chuck while Herc continued on. ~See told ya, you were worryin’ for nothin’~

Releasing a shaky breath Raleigh nodded turning to kiss him again. ~Thank you~

~For what?~

~Just.. for accepting me with all my flaws. Before you I was lost, adrift without purpose~

~ And now?~

~Now I’m.. home~

Chuck grinned shoving him softly. ~Sap~ 

“Alright, everyone off their ass, nearly done.” This time Chuck used Raleigh to pull himself up, it was his fault after all, only achieving slightly less pain. He noted everyone was covered in red symbols and squirming in anticipation. Herc repeated the process of holding the bowl out and beginning a howl followed closely by Chuck and then slowly the rest of their new pack. Chuck could feel the warmth of the blood on his skin heating to match that what was in his veins boiling into a searing brand. It was unpleasant but he held out his desperation to have a family again winning out. 

Then it was over, the howling ceased and Chuck looked down at his chest to see only his blemished skin with no signs of the symbols. Even the remaining blood in the bowl had vanished soaking into the wood with the other past pack Alpha’s. The air around them was silent as the pack felt the bond linking them all slowly staring to form. It wouldn’t be fully established till after the moon had set and morning broke. 

“Who wants ta go for a run?” Herc broke the stillness as immediately everyone started to move but Raleigh held Chuck back with a hand placed on his arm. Raleigh ignored his puzzled expression pulling him into a deep kiss. 

~Seriously, mate. Your a bloody horn dog~ Regardless Chuck melted into the embrace smiling against his mate’s lips. Chuck broke the kiss when he felt something nudge his stomach and heard a familiar growl, meeting a very pissed off ginger wolf. “Uhh..”

He didn’t get a chance to gather his thoughts before Herc was there, arms folded with a scowl. “When were ya plannin’ on tellin’ me ya were knocked up?”

“How did you..?” Chuck trailed off searching for Kat.

“Can smell it on ya.” 

Chuck’s eyes widened in disbelief. “You can what?!”

Herc tapped his nose with a finger. “Pack Alpha remember, stop changin’ the subject.”

Chuck looked down as his hand covered his stomach. “I don’t know. When it felt real? When I stopped freakin’ out about it?” Chuck bit his lip anxiously causing Raleigh to move closer so he could feel his mate’s warmth at his back.

Herc huffed pulling him into a tight hug, and seriously how did they go from never hugging to doing it all the damn time? “Congratulations.” Herc’s voice was rough with emotion pulling back so he could drag a stunned Raleigh into a hug.

~Holy fuck! What do I do?!~ 

~Pray for it to end~ Chuck joked enjoying his mate’s discomfort. 

~Chuck, your not hel-..~

“So gramps, we gonna join the pack or wa’?”

Herc froze for only a second before tearing away from Raleigh to glare at his son. “Don’t you fuckin’ dare.” He growled threateningly.

Chuck smirked evilly. “Sure thing pops.”

Before Herc could react Chuck shifted and took off after his family with a happy woof.

—————-

Chuck woke to the smell of fresh air and nature, comfy in the middle of the puppy pile. His legs ached pleasantly at the memory of tracking and playing with his pack. After he and Raleigh had told the others of his condition they’d been estatic and extremely protective, insisted on surrounding him while he slept to keep him safe and warm.

Chuck huffed in mild annoyance, that was sure to get annoying fast. Raleigh was purring next to him happy even in sleep. Chuck blinked when he spotted Herc standing away from the pack gazing into the trees lost in thought.

Carefully extracting himself from the limbs that buried him Chuck gave Raleigh an affectionate nuzzle when the Alpha stirred easing him back to sleep. Stretching his legs with a woofy yawn Chuck found his pants before shifting.

“Careful, ya might break somethin’ thinkin’ that hard gramps.”

Herc sighed turning his head to glare as Chuck moved to stand next to him. “Didn’ think I’d miss Ol’ man. Should kick ya ass for callin’ me that.”

“But ya won’t.” Chuck smirked stroking his stomach in emphasis.

“Ya won’t be knocked up forever.”

“Will be if Ray gets his way.”

Herc snorted. “You pair got no idea what ya in for. Ya Mum damn near castrated me the first time we fu-“

“Ew, Dad shut up!”

“-ter ya were born.”

“Can’t hear you!” Chuck stuck fingers in his ears to block out anymore traumatising things Herc might say about his parents doing it. It was traumatic enough that one time Herc had accidentally leaked the night he was conceived, Chuck shuddered glaring at his father’s satisfied smirk. After he was sure Herc was finished Chuck slowly lowered his hand’s warily.

“I got somethin’ for ya. Wait here.” Herc ordered walking back over to the metal box from last night. Curiosity peaked Chuck decided to do as the pack Alpha said for a change, raising an eyebrow when Herc came back with a cloth wrapped around something rectangular. “This has been passed down through the Hansen Omega bloodlines for centuries. Ya grandma passed it on ta ya Mum when we were bonded n’ she planned on passin’ it to ya when ya were old enough but..” Herc trailed off when his voice broke but took a shaky breath continuing, “Neva thought I’d get ta give it to ya honestly.” Chuck was stunned when Herc met his gaze with barely suppressed emotion. “Glad I was wrong.”

Finding his own hands trembling slightly, Chuck accepted the mysterious object staring down at it in trepidation. Herc squeezed his shoulder before giving him some privacy heading back to the rest of their pack. Standing there just gazing at the tattered red velvet cloth Chuck frowned. He was being ridiculous.

Carefully unwrapping whatever was inside Chuck blinked down at the ancient leather book not understanding why it was so important. Opening the cover to read the first page Chuck nearly dropped it in shock, instead collapsing so he was sitting on the forest floor. Bellow the Hansen pack crest read:

‘Ever brave we stand together, remembering those of the past while we proudly light the way for the future. Family is our honor and duty, we stand together come what may, forever unbroken.’

It’d been years since he’d heard the pack motto, had forgotten the depths of it’s meaning. Turning the page Chuck confirmed why this wasn’t just any book or journal. 

‘Records and Facts of the Hansen Omega Bloodline.’

As one of the oldest shifter bloodlines the Hansen Omega held some differences to other Omega. One was the guarantee of bearing shifters, Chuck remembered this as his Uncle boasted about it regularly back in the day, but besides that he was lost. Finally the answer to so many questions, Chuck hadn’t realised he had, was in his hands.

“Hey, you okay?” Chuck jumped so lost in thought he hadn’t heard his mate approach. Meeting Raleigh’s concerned gaze Chuck nodded. “You sure? Your projecting.”

“Yeah, just-“ Chuck cut himself off unable to find words for his chaotic emotions instead handing over the book.

“Where did you..?”

“Herc just gave it to me. My mu..” Chuck cleared his throat. “My mother was goin’ ta give it to me when I bonded.” 

Raleigh gave the book back to Chuck before joining him on the ground arranging them so his back was against the Alpha’s chest. Resting his chin on Chuck’s shoulder Raleigh wrapped an arm across his chest pulling him closer while the other rested over his flat stomach. Chuck leant back grinning at the Alpha’s happy rumble before opening the book to begin reading.

Half an hour later the pack and any other living thing in a 10 mile radius shot awake at a horrified shriek. “SIX MONTH PREGNANCY!”

————————-

(Da, vsegda dolzhen slushat' umnykh russkikh zhenshchin- Yes, should always listen to smart russian women.)

(Tōngguò piāoyí- through the drift.)

(Shénme shì- what was.)

(chto- that.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So annoyed my local cinema showed the new Pacific Rim for two weeks only and I was house sitting so I missed it! Unfair :(  
> Also I’m taking suggestions on what the Hansen pack crest should look like. It’ll be in the next chapter so any suggestions welcome!


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Everyone!  
> Sorry for the massive gap between chapters. Had some feedback on another fic that made me a little gunshy to post anything for awhile, but Chuck was persistent.

Glaring at the TV through the mirror Chuck unconsciously rubbed his stomach in a soothing manner. Raleigh had banned TV in their bunk after Kat, the traitor, had recommended Chuck avoid stressful situations. Of course that led to no TV, no working on Jaeger’s and no spending time with the triplets without supervision.

Honestly, it was like he was in jail for murdering someone, not pregnant. Although if these reporters kept up he might just maim someone after all.

“I swear if they say one more thing about your Daddy and Mako there’ll be hell ta pay.” Chuck growled to the empty room turning his attention back to the pants he was trying to get on. Christ, he’d been pregnant for two months now and already he was getting fat.

That was half the reason Herc had scheduled the press conference and Stacker’s memorial so soon. They’d been worried that if left any longer Chuck wouldn’t be able to hide his condition. Chuck snorted, if they wanted him to remain calm they should be keeping him away from people like these dickheads. 

Chuck paused from trying to button his pants for the fifth time and took a calming breath. He didn’t care what Raleigh said, he was not getting maternity cloths.

“... Speculation continues about the white wolf seen running around with the large grey wolf we know to be Ranger Becket’s...” Chuck snorted remembering how the press had gotten that information years ago. “... the Omega wolf clearly must be Ranger Mori as their astounding chemistry and sexual tension has everyone wondering when, not if, these two love birds will tie the knot...”

Sexual tension?! Chuck snarled grabbing the nearest object throwing it at the TV cracking the glass. Max snorted awake for a moment at the loud noise but didn’t move from his dog bed choosing to ignore his irritated owner in favour of sleep.

“And that’s why I banned you from watching TV.” 

Chuck huffed as arms wrapped around his waist leaning back into the firm chest. “Ya can’t keep me sheltered Ray. Better I hear this shit now then be blindsided out there.”

Raleigh sighed, meeting Chuck’s eyes in the mirror. “I know, but it doesn’t stop me worrying.” Raleigh turned him around so they were facing each other and kissed Chuck gently. “You shouldn’t have to listen to these people talking about things they have no idea about.”

“Yeah, well. Not like I’m not used to it.” He let Raleigh help him into his shirt stroking a hand over the new tattoo on his chest fondly.

“Look’s good.” 

Chuck looked down at his left peck noting the swelling had finally gone down. The tribal wolf had a metal look about it, a new add on Chuck himself had designed for the new Hansen pack. It seemed fitting to alter the older pack logo into what had drawn them all together. 

Originally he’d only designed the tattoo for himself when Chuck decided to get Gypsy’s wings but once Raleigh had seen it, it snowballed into the whole pack getting something to commemorate their new family.

Chuck snorted, remembering the triplets faces as they got their triple wolf tattoo’s, also Chuck’s design. Crimson’s badass pilot’s squealed like a buncha sissy’s. Even Mako had barely flinched when she chose to get the Hansen pack motto in Chinese on her back, the elegant script giving her a ethereal feel. Aleksis chose the older traditional design that Herc had inked into his skin years before Chuck was even born. Aleksis saying it was more majestic.Sasha and Raleigh followed Chuck’s example getting his newer design telling him it was transformation, our past building into something greater.

Chuck came back to himself as Raleigh finished buttoning his shirt, slipped the tie around his neck. 

“Ya know I can dress myself Ray.”

“Obviously you can’t or you’d be ready by now.”

Chuck huffed. “Damn pants wouldn’t fit, and don’t you start!” 

Raleigh grinned, raising his hands placatingly. “Wouldn’t dream of it. Now stay still so I can finish dressing you.”

“Yes, Mum.” He snarked back.

Raleigh rolled his eyes straightening his tie. “There you go, schnookums.” 

Chuck grabbed the back of Raleigh’s neck before he could move away to get his uniform jacket and crushed their lips together hungrily. The Alpha willingly let him deepen the kiss hand fisting Chuck’s tie like a leash. In retaliation Chuck tangled his fingers in blond locks tugging none to gently as Raleigh growled into his mouth.

It was Raleigh that finally broke the kiss nuzzling along his jaw while they gasped for air, the TV zapping in the room behind them. “We probably should turn that off before it causes a fire.” 

Raleigh stepped back to look at the clock. “And, if we don’t leave soon we’ll be late.”

“How’s Mako?”

Chuck watched Raleigh sag slightly. “You know Mako. She says she’s okay, but..”

“She’s holding it all in?” Raleigh nodded, moving to step away but Chuck refused to release him without first giving him a comforting squeeze. “Hey, at least she’s got Elvis.” 

Raleigh still looked troubled but Chuck could sense his agreement through the bond. While his mate unplugged the TV Chuck finished dressing, pulling his blazer on he glared back at his reflection when the material strained barely buttoning. 

“You look-“

“Fat.” Chuck interrupted with a huff.

Raleigh rolled his eyes fixing Chuck’s medals so they sat straight. “I was going to say hot.” Chuck raised an eyebrow at his mate but accepted the hat and gloves handed to him. While Raleigh was checking to make sure they had everything Chuck gave him an appraising look for the first time taking note of the tailored uniform hugging his mate’s muscular form.

He felt a familiar spike of lust when Raleigh bent over for some reason Chuck couldn’t give a fuck about and gave him an eye full of that perfect ass. “Ya know, I always had a thing for uniforms.” He commented innocently watching in amusement as Raleigh froze for a moment before ever so slowly facing him.

“Is that right.” The Alpha growled causing a shiver to run down Chuck’s back as predatory eyes pierced his own.

Chuck hummed making sure to add a slight sway to his hips as he walked over to the door. ~If we hurry we could inspect the inside of that storage room near the bay.~ Chuck sent Raleigh a hungry look over his shoulder before beginning down the stairs.

“Uh.. Chuck. You forgetting something?” Raleigh held up his dress shoes and Chuck groaned in frustration. Kat warned him about pregnancy brain but this was getting bloody ridiculous. Just yesterday Chuck had made it to the end of the hallway before realising he’d forgotten his shirt and he wasn’t even going to think about the time with his pants, it still gave him nightmares.

“Not a word.” Chuck threatened. Raleigh shook his head with a smirk but motioned for Chuck to lean on him while he put them on. 

“Don’t want to crease anything.” The Alpha explained, but as Raleigh moved to stand he ‘accidentally’ trailed hands up Chuck’s thigh coming centimetres from where the Omega really wanted them.

“Fuckin’ tease.” Chuck grumbled storming down the corridor in a sulk. He ignored the glares from a couple of cleaning staff clearing the hallway from last nights pack sleepover. After two months you’d think the idiots would just give up and leave their shit there. 

Chuck and Raleigh made it to the Jaeger bay entrance just in time to spot Mako walking out, frowning at something on her tablet. 

“Hey, Mako!” Chuck called out quickening his steps. The Omega didn’t glance up from the screen but the incline of her head told Chuck she’d heard him. “What’s up?”

“The shipment of Jaeger parts has been delayed.”

“Again?!” Chuck grumbled when Raleigh was immediately there trying to sooth the anger from his voice. “What’s the excuse this time?” Chuck shrugged off Raleigh’s hands moving to look over Mako’s shoulder. “Insufficient funds, misplaced parts?! Seriously, it’s been over two months how can we be hearing about this only now?” 

Mako shrugged, but both men could see she was just as annoyed. “I think it is time I went and investigated these delays for myself.”

Chuck nodded, moving back when she turned off the tablet. “Good idea, I’ll come with.”

“No.” Both Mako and Raleigh said as one causing Chuck to stiffen.

“Why the bloody hell not?”

“Kat said she doesn’t know how flying will effect the pup with your previous history.” 

Chuck glared at his mate ignoring the protesting material as he crossed his arms. “So what? I’m ta sit in me bunk like a grounded pup for four months?!”

Raleigh sighed, rubbing his face tiredly and for a second Chuck felt ashamed before Mako drew his attention with an annoyed huff. 

“Really, Chuck. Stop being dramatic.”

Chuck opened his mouth to snap a retort but paused when Mako turned showing her face for the first time. Mako hid her grief well, but Chuck had known her to long to be fooled. With a speed that shouldn’t be possible in his growing condition Chuck had her in a hug before they could even blink. “How ya goin’? And I mean really.”

Mako was stiff in his embrace but slowly relaxed as he rubbed soothing circles into her back. Even with Kat explaining he’d be more touchy feely with pregnancy hormones it still shocked everyone in the Shatterdome when Chuck would hug people instead of snarling insults. 

“I’m fi-“ Mako began to protest but stopped when Chuck leant back to give her a look. “I..” Chuck shared a worried look with Raleigh when Mako took a shaky breath looking away. 

“It’s okay to not be. We’re here and we won’t leave you.” Chuck pulled her closer. “Seriously, you’ll be beggin’ us ta bugger off.”

Mako huffed out a weak laugh. “I find myself regretting things left unsaid. How thankful I was to have him in my life. How proud I was of everything he accomplished... How much I miss him now he’s gone.”

Chuck remembered what his father had said before Pitfall, ‘When you drift with someone you feel like there's nothing to talk about.’ Meeting Raleigh’s eyes Chuck saw understanding and comfort. “He knew.” Mako looked up at his sure words and Chuck gave her a sad smile. “I promise you, Mako. He knew.”

Mako must have seen something in his expression as she brought her free hand up to return the hug, nodding against his neck. Finally releasing her Chuck accepted Mako’s bow of thanks with an incline of his head.

“Uh, as much as I don’t want to interrupt, we are now late.” Raleigh informed, taking up position on Mako’s other side without Chuck having to say a word. 

“Well, can’t keep the adoring fans waiting now can we?” 

Bitting his lip nervously the closer they drew to the Shatterdome entrance, Chuck could hear loud cheering coming through the only thing separating him from hundreds of judging eyes. Feeling a hand grab his own and squeeze it in reassurance Chuck returned the gesture, coming to a stop at the doors leading outside. The two security guards at the door nodded to them and moved to pull open the large metal doors.

“Ready?” Raleigh asked, Chuck gave Mako’s hand another squeeze before dropping it. Squaring his shoulders and pasting on his fake smile, Chuck inclined his head to the guards.

If Chuck had thought it was loud before it was nothing to the thundering applause and screaming they received upon stepping outside. The giant security gates of the Shatterdome had been opened and a barricade erected on the far side of the road surrounding the entire dome. Chuck had never seen so many people in his life, he couldn’t even see any free spaces on the other side of the barricades.

Shatterdome security came from nowhere to form a protective guard around them and Chuck finally lost some of his shock raising his hand to wave at the crowd. More deafening screams was his reply and Chuck was forced to hide a winch, following their body guards as they lead them down the steps and around the side of the Shatterdome. All pilots were told in advance they’d be expected to do a lap around the dome before the ceremony would take place on the side facing out to the bay. 

The three youngest Jaeger pilots continued waving and smiling to the crowd surrounding the Shatterdome until they finally came to the section setup for the ceremony. The stage was placed in front of a giant statue hidden by cloth, all the Jaeger crews had come together to build the monument that’d mark the closing of the breach. Chuck had been banned from helping and by default Raleigh, while the other pilots decided to stay away when Mako confided she couldn’t be involved. It meant none of them knew what to expect from the memorial monument.

Tendo had informed them all a week ago that the UN had sent through instructions the pilots were to follow during the procession at which Chuck told him to pass along where they could exactly stick said instructions. Yet here they were doing as told by the traitorous bastards that had left them out in the cold in their time of need.

First they were to lineup in front of the stage for a photo op, Chuck lead the way through the narrow gap stopping next to Sasha, she raised a stern eyebrow but chose to say nothing. Herc sent all three of them a glare from the other end of the line and on instinct Chuck subtly flipped Raleigh the bird behind Mako’s back knowing his mate was throwing him under the bus. Obviously not subtle enough if the resulting flashes in front of him were any sign, but Chuck just smirked as even from where he stood he could hear the old man’s sigh.

Chuck tried his best to ignore the blinding flashes and calls from the press in front of them. The sooner this shit was done the sooner he could slip into some trackie dacks and eat a tub of cherry ice cream. No, bubblegum! Damn, now he was hungry. Chuck barely suppressed a pout promising the pup two tubs just for the wait. 

Somehow sensing his internal dilemma Raleigh sent through amusement and Chuck decided he’d make his mate get it, the asshole.

Turning towards the empty stage that already held a long line of chairs and tables with microphones setup on them Chuck’s food cravings turned to nausea. Clenching his fist to prevent touching his stomach in a comforting habit he hadn’t even realised he’d developed, Chuck glared at the five men in suits stepping up onto the stage.

The first man stopped in front of a microphone to the right of the stage, the other four standing behind him waiting their turn. “Welcome Jaeger pilots,” The man paused to nod at Herc. “Ladies and Gentlemen, to the beginning of peace on Earth without those disgusting Kaiju!” Cheers went up behind Chuck and he couldn’t help shaking his head looking behind the idiot to the harbour.

After some persuading, and many threats, Raleigh had told him everything he’d seen of the anteverse. Chuck never once questioned his mate’s insistence on the Kaiju’s inevitable return. If Raleigh said it was true then Chuck was with him 110%. 

These idiots at the UN did not agree with him however. Their plan was to blind the world with reassurances of peace and progress while sweeping the truth under the rug. They continued to hold back funding on new Jaegers and pulled the old man into endless meetings about press tours and photo ops. What a buncha stupid pri-

“-ow gentlemen, if you’d please.” 

Chuck came back to the present when the cloth over the memorial monument shifted before falling to reveal the solid metal figure beneath. Chuck stared at the life size Stacker Pentecost, Drivesuit on and helmet resting on his hip. It was like they had taken a mold of the last time he’d seen the man and immortalised him. 

Chuck couldn’t say he was surprised, Stacker had been the head of the PPDC for almost as long as there had been one and he was the only casualty of Operation Pitfall. The world would have been in an uproar if he hadn’t been in the memorial. It was just a shame no one had thought about the impact seeing him would have on his surviving family. 

Without thought Chuck grabbed Mako’s trembling hand for support, but murmurs behind him forced Chuck to let go again. Bloody reporters. 

Gritting his teeth Chuck threw a glare behind him before taking in the rest of the monument. What he saw made his face go slack and breath leave him.

Gypsy. It made sense, even if the Marshal had never piloted her, it was Gypsy Danger who closed the breach. Gypsy and Raleigh.

Chuck took a shaky breath as the memories that still haunted his dreams came back. Those moments where he believed his soul had died and left him to a life without his mate, his Raleigh. 

There was movement to his left then Raleigh was there leaning his body towards him but shy of touching. Chuck could sense his mate’s frustration and worry not being able to touch his distressed mate, but under all that Chuck could also feel sorrow matching his own. God, he missed her.

Finally looking away from Gypsy, Chuck met the endless blue that was his mate’s eyes. Damn, he loved this man. Even through his own obvious grief Raleigh was more worried about Chuck then himself. The Alpha was frowning in concern not daring to look away and back up at their lost Jaeger which held more lose for him then anyone else. Chuck gave Raleigh a sad smile pushing comfort he really didn’t feel back at his mate, they’d be okay.

Glancing over Raleigh’s shoulder Chuck’s smile became more genuine when he spotted Tendo with an arm around Mako clearly not giving a shit about the press behind them. Focusing back on Raleigh, Chuck was overwhelmed with how much he wished they could do the same. So close, but to far away.

“Now, it is my honor to summon Marshal Hercules Hansen to the stage to receive the Medal of Honor and Valor followed by the Marshal saying a few words.” 

Wait, what? Chuck broke the mournful look with his mate to watch stunned as his Dad stepped up onto the stage. This wasn’t in the set schedule Tendo had made them memorise. Herc stood patiently as the medals were pinned on his chest before saluting the UN suits stiffly. They stepped back giving Herc room in front of the microphone. The crowd cheered, screaming declarations of love and marriage at his old man.

“Thank you.” The crowd fell eerily silent as Herc took a moment to gather his thoughts, staring down at the ground. “Stacker Pentecost is.. was a close friend of mine. He was a solid shoulder when a Kaiju took my wife, Ranger Hansen’s mother, from us.” Herc looked up locking eyes with Chuck for a moment before gazing out at the crowd. “He stood with myself and fellow Rangers as Jaegers fell and kept falling.”

“Stacker was a proud man who didn’t believe in standing aside while the human race was decimated, giving up was never an option. This was proven more then once when the funding for the Jaeger program was cut-“ Chuck smirked, feeling pride. Of course the old man wouldn’t let those UN bastards sweep their mistakes under the rug. “Stacker seemed to pull endless rabbits and miracles out of his hat to bring together the Rangers standing infront of you, earths last stand.” 

Herc paused while the crowd cheered waiting for them to calm once more. “He never sugar coated what was to be expected of us making it clear from the beginning it was more then likely a battle with which we would not return. Stacker proved he was also a man that never abandoned his pilots.”

“When Kaiju’s Scunner and Raiju converged on Jaeger Cherno Alpha busting through her hull we thought we’d lost her along with her pilots, but Stacker along with Ranger Mori came to their aid. Using Jaeger Striker Eureka they tore Raiju off Cherno, burying Striker’s Sting Blades deep into the Kaiju’s sides. Hearing it’s cry Scunner released Cherno and disappeared in the murky water. With only seconds of warning Stacker and Ranger Mori shoulder checked Cherno out of the way and took the full impact of Scunner’s ram. Something that would have finished Cherno and crippled Striker. In a show of true sacrifice Stacker ejected Ranger Mori while Scunner was dazed and Raiju hurt nearby. Telling Cherno to brace for impact he detonated the payload on Striker’s back taking both Kaiju with him.” 

Herc paused again as the crowd murmured amongst themselves. Until this moment the full events of Pitfall had been kept secret, even Chuck hadn’t known all the details. But now it was obvious, by the looks on their faces, the UN had been behind the cover up.

“It is with a heavy heart I stand here today saying a final goodbye to my friend, but with pain comes life. I’m honored to be up here telling the world about a man who made the ultimate sacrifice so mankind could go on. Stacker Pentecost friend, father, pilot.. Hero. We thank you for your sacrifice and we salute your bravery.” Herc turned on the spot and as one all Jaeger pilot’s saluted the monument dedicated to their former Marshal.

After a moment Herc lowers his arm and the Rangers follow his lead. Turning back to the crowd Herc seeked out Chuck who nods to his pack Alpha. Returning the nod Herc leans back into the microphone. “Now, I was hoping the UN blokes behind me wouldn’t mind if I presented my Rangers their medals?”

The crowd cheered their agreement with the request forcing the UN suits on stage to nod with horrible attempts at fake smiles. Chuck bit the inside of his lip to hold back a laugh, obviously when they said a few words they’d meant it.

“Crimson Typhoon, a Chinese Jaeger as unique as her pilots. We lost her in the harbour behind us and would have lost her pilots as well if it hadn’t been for the quick thinking of Cherno Alpha’s pilots. Cheung, Hu and Jin have defended this city successfully for many years and it is my honor to present the Shatterdome pranksters with their medals of Honor and Valor.” Laughter followed by applause was heard as the Wei triplets stepped on stage, waving at their adoring fans when the crowd went ballistic. Herc pinned each medal on the triplets chests saluting all three together which they returned before going to stand on the other end of the stage.

“Cherno Alpha, a Russian Jaeger as strong and scary as her pilots.” Chuck burst out laughing, receiving a light shoulder check from Sasha that sent him into Raleigh. His mate wrapped an arm around him to steady them both and Chuck grinned when Raleigh lingered longer then was completely necessary, receiving a wink from Sasha. Herc cleared his throat glaring at Chuck. “We were forced to abandon Cherno at the bottom of the Pacific Ocean when she protected Ranger Mori’s escape pod from the blast of Striker’s detonation. Ranger’s Sasha and Aleksis Kaidonovsky have saved many lives including Ranger Hansen’s who almost drown after closing the breach.” Raleigh leant forward enough to nod at Aleksis who returned it. “Again I am honored to present the medals of Honor, Valor and Life to the toughest bastards I’ve ever met.” More cheering as the Kaidonovsky’s climbed the stage, saluting Herc and joining the Wei brothers.

“Before I continue I should explain what the medal of life is.” Herc held up a octagon shaped metal with blue ribbon joining it to the pin. “This is a new medal awarded to the Ranger’s involved in closing the breach. It is made from pieces of each Ranger’s respective Jaeger and named after all the billions of lives they saved.” Chuck was still angry the UN insisted only the Ranger’s who went down to breach would receive them. In his opinion Herc and the Wei brothers contributed and sacrificed just as much as any of them.

Herc looked back at the Jaeger monument behind him as he spoke. “Gypsy Danger, a American Jaeger returned to avenge her fallen Jaeger brothers and their pilots. Ranger’s Hansen and Becket piloted her through the breach after killing Slattern, a Category V Kaiju, larger and faster then we’d ever seen. Ranger Becket was forced to eject his copilot halfway through the breach and pilot Gypsy the last distance solo. Gypsy Danger detonated on the other side of the breach.“ There were more murmurs at this. “After almost losing both Ranger’s I am relieved to be presenting the medals Honor, Valor and Life to my pain in the arse son and his ever patient copilot.”

Chuck didn’t hear the applause as he walked on stage focus completely on his father and the words he’d said. Herc pinned the medals on silently, but before Chuck could step back and make room for Raleigh, Herc grabbed his arm pulling him into a tight one armed hug.

“Your mum woulda been so proud.” Chuck was met with watery eyes when Herc stepped back feeling his own misting up. Herc cleared his throat, “I had them add a bit of Striker along with Gypsy.” Chuck remained silent as Raleigh accepted his medals but was just as shocked, and amused Raleigh’s face was priceless, when Herc pulled him in like he had Chuck. Raleigh saluted his pack Alpha in a daze following Chuck as they waited for the last medal.

Chuck was dying to ask what the old man had said to shock his mate so thoroughly but didn’t want to miss Mako receiving her medals.

“Striker Eureka, a Australian Jaeger that protected my son and I for many years. She was the fastest of her find and held a 12 Kaiju kill count. It seemed fitting that she’d go out protecting others and grant a man his dying wish to go out fighting.” Herc paused to look down at Mako. “Ranger Mori will not only be receiving the medals Honor, Valor and Life today, but also excepting a Purple Heart on the behalf of her father.” 

There were no cheers as Mako slowly ascended the stairs everyone remained silence out of respect for the former Marshal. Herc pinned her medals on one side and the Purple Heart on the other as was custom before handing over Stacker’s other medals of Honor, Valor and Life still in their box. Then he saluted her, but when Mako turned to join the others she froze. Every Jaeger pilot was saluting her and her fallen father.

Mako’s stoic mask broke and a tear slipped free when slowly people started to clap, growing into a thunderous applause. 

Once everyone had settled Herc joined his pilots allowing one of the UN suits to takeover, who cleared his throat uncomfortably. “Thank you Marshal Hansen for those informative words. Now will be the second photo op followed by the press conference where the Marshal and Rangers will be answering questions.” An excited murmur went through the crowd. 

Chuck wanted to groan, but forced himself to smile at the cameras. They didn’t have to stand there long before they were directed to the seats waiting on stage. Chuck was not looking forward to reliving unpleasant memories all for the price of entertainment. 

He was however, pleasantly surprised when walking along the assigned seating he read Tendo’s name next to Mako’s. It made sense, Tendo was the head of LOCCENT and there next to Herc through the whole operation, not to mention most of the Kaiju war. 

Chuck felt relief from Raleigh and rolled his eyes reading the next three seats. Ranger R-Becket, Ranger C-Hansen and Marshal H-Hansen. Obviously they thought placing Chuck between the two would keep him under control. It was like they didn’t know him at all.

Chuck sat in his allocated seat internally winching when the blazer’s tight fit cut uncomfortably into his abdomen. Trying to adjust the material subtly Chuck missed the asshole from the UN’s next words. Accepting there was nothing to ease the uncomfortable experience, Chuck fisted his hands on top of the table so he couldn’t fidget.

“My question is for Mr Choi.” A female voice from amidst the reporters spoke up. “What was it like in LOCCENT after the breach was confirmed closed?”

That.. actually wasn’t a bad question. Chuck hadn’t really thought to ask Herc about it after everything had settled.

“Stressful.”

“You weren’t happy?” The woman pushed, clearly ignoring the tightness in Tendo’s voice.

“Well, of course we were Ma’am, but we also had two Jaeger pilots MIA and another confirmed KIA.” Chuck felt Herc tense next to him at Tendo’s clipped words.

Another reporter must have picked up on the movement speaking up immediately in the silence. “Marshal Hansen, you mentioned Ranger Hansen nearly died. What were some of the thoughts running through your head at that moment?”

What the fuck question was that?! Chuck glared at the dickhead while his father took his time in answering.

“Wasn’t much time for thought, there was a mission to complete.” The reporter frowned. Clearly not pleased by this answer he opened his mouth to push further but was interrupted by a Russian accent.

“Next question.” 

“I have a question for the Wei brothers.” The next reporter spoke up when Sasha pointed to him. “As our local hero’s how do you feel about a statue of a Jaeger not Crimson Typhoon being erected in Hong Kong?”

“Couldn’t be-“

“Prouder.”

“Gypsy protected-“

“The world for years.”

“This monument is-“

“The least we can do.”

“Besides-“

“Crimson had-“

“A thing for-“

“The giant-“

“Resilient-“

“Metal ladies.” Chuck laughed along with everyone else as the tension broke with the triplets joke.

“Sasha and Aleksis, now the breach is closed will you be returning to Russia?”

“Just cause it closed does not mean big monster gone.” Sasha looked at the reporter like he was a idiot. “Ve stay, protect what is ours. Besides, ve have people must keep close eye on, make sure zey don’t do stupid zings.” Chuck huffed, rolling his eyes as he sensed Raleigh’s amusement.

“Miss Mori.”

“That’s Ranger Mori, mate.” Chuck corrected automatically. 

“Of course. Ranger Mori.” The dickhead reporter from earlier corrected himself sarcastically. “Marshal Hansen mentioned the loss of your father. How did you manage to carry on afterwards?”

Chuck stiffened. It didn’t take an genius to hear what the reporter was really asking. Being an Omega, why are you not a shattered mess? Chuck also noted while everyone had turned expectant eyes on Mako the reporter kept a keen eye on him. Chuck glared back at the man in warning, if this guy kept stirring up shit he was going to get a fist in the face. Show the bastard emotional Omega.

Raleigh must have sensed his growing anger because the Alpha looked between the two, protective instincts rising. 

“Ranger Hansen.” The new voice forced Chuck to break his glare, realising he’d missed Mako’s answer. “You and Ranger Becket went into the breach to blow it up and finish the war. How does it feel knowing you saved the world?”

Chuck shrugged, keeping his answer short and to the point. “About the same.”

“What was it like going to battle without your normal copilot and Jaeger?” Another reporter asked trying to push more from him.

“Different.” 

“Chuck.” Herc muttered warningly, hand over his microphone.

Sighing, Chuck considered the question. “Striker had kept me n’ the Marshal protected for years. Sure it was hard going down there in an unfamiliar Jaeger, but Gypsy was a huge part of why I joined the Jaeger academy in the first place. And getting to copilot with a legend like Ranger Becket was an honour that I’d do again in a heartbeat.” Chuck had to bite down the urge to smirk at Raleigh’s godsmacked expression.

“So you will be continuing on with the PPDC?”

“If there’s more Jaegers he’ll need a new, more forgiving, Drivesuit.” It was muttered but Chuck could hear it in the silence following the question as everyone awaited his answer. Raleigh twitched beside him growling low enough the microphone’s hadn’t picked it up yet.

“Very funny, mate.” Chuck let a sinister grin slip onto his face leaning closer to the microphone. “Let’s see how long you’re laughin’ when I stick this mic up ya arse.” The triplets immediately burst out laughing as the reporter turned pale. “What, not funny? Better stick to my day job then.” Chuck leant back with a smirk while others joined the Wei brothers. “To answer your question, I think the Kaidonovsky’s covered it well enough. Why get someone else to protect everyone when I can do it just as well, and have for years?”

There were a few nods as people wrote it down and fans cheered nearby. The UN representative waited till there was calm before pointing to the next reporter.

“Ranger Becket, what was it like on the other side of the bre-“

“We will not be answering anything about that at this time.” Herc interrupted the reporter before he could finish. “If you’d please-“

“If you wouldn’t mind Marshal I’d like to answer if I may?” Herc shared a look with Raleigh before nodding, they all knew this had to be done to get their message across. “It was alien and terrifying. I was helpless and unprepared. I do not want to feel that way when they return.”

People shifted nervously as others murmured worriedly to each other. “So you think they will return?”

“I can guarantee it.” There was some calling out in fear while many turned wary eyes on the water. “But, I can also guarantee we will be here preparing and keeping you all safe, just like we have been for years.” Raleigh’s sure voice seemed to calm everyone again allowing them to continue the press conference.

“Miss Mori.” Bloody hell, not this asshole again. 

“Ranger Mori.” They all corrected him, getting annoyed at the man’s constant attempts to degrade Mako.

“Yes, of course. Now that the breach is closed will you be finally settling down with a certain copilot and having his pups?”

“Why? Cause she’s an Omega?” Chuck snapped without thinking, he’d had enough of this fucker.

“Well, that is what Omega were made for.”

Chuck’s chair toppled over, angrily standing so he could slam his fists into the table, dislodging Raleigh’s hand from his shoulder in the process. “Now you listen up ya bastard cause I ain’t repeating myself. Ranger Mori,” Chuck made sure to emphasised the title. “Was just as pivotal to Operation Pitfall as any of us that went down there. Just in the last few days before the breach was closed she saved mine and all your sorry asses many times. This bullshit about Omega being weak and unable to defend themselves is ridiculous, and must end here.” Chuck slammed his hand down again to make his point.

“It seems you have a bit of a liking for Miss Mori, care to comment on that? Are you jealous of her and Ranger Becket’s blooming relationship?”

Chuck had to take in deep ragged breaths trying to calm himself. “Right, first off. I’m sick of hearin’ all this shit about her and Raleigh. She ain’t a thing or an object for you jackasses to demoralise. She’s a strong, proud Omega woman that saved the bloody world, assholes!” Chuck shook with fury, past demons rising their ugly heads. “I’ve known Ranger Mori for a good chunk of me life. I love her furiously and she..”

Chuck trailed off, looking out at the many strangers hanging off his every word. A sudden calmness feel over him and Chuck’s ridged stance relaxed. “You know for years I’ve been hiding my true self because of people like you. But, now I suddenly realise I don’t give a fuck what any of ya think of me. The only people who’s opinions matter are the people sitting beside me.” Chuck looked around at his pack all of them with encouraging faces. “My pack, my family.” 

Facing out at the strangers again Chuck straightened so he was standing tall. “I am Ranger Chuck Hansen former pilot of Striker Eureka and Gypsy Danger. I was the youngest pilot to graduate the academy, top of my class and have a Kaiju kill count of 11. I am proud to be a Omega, so you fuckstick can go fuck yaself.” Chuck sent another glare at the reporter, ignoring the mutters and yelling as he begun to sit back down. A hand grabbing his own stopped him and Chuck met Raleigh’s gaze confused. Raleigh smiled lacing their fingers together as he joined him.

“Everyone’s been talking about me and a certain white wolf. I’d like to set a few things straight.” Chuck’s eyes widened in shock realising where the other was going with this. “The white wolf is my mate. I am very happy and devoted to my mate. Even if he is a loud spoken, stubborn, jerk.”

“Oi!” Chuck protested, hearing his pack laughing around them.

“But,” Raleigh continued. “He’s also the most caring, devoted, kind man who loves his own and would do anything to protect them.” To Chuck’s horror he felt his face heating. “Chuck, I’m glad you chose me as your partner and equal. I love you.” Raleigh pulled him in and kissed him. 

Chuck could see the flashes behind his closed eyelids but pulled Raleigh closer. “Ya bloody sap.” Chuck huffed against his mate’s lips. Raleigh just beamed directing them both back to their seats. 

Herc cleared his throat to get everyone’s attention. “As much as it kills me to see my son making out with anyone in front of me, I have one last thing ta say and then I think we’ll be wrapping up.” The fans made sad noises but Herc pushed on. “When the war clock stopped ticking we knew the breach had finally closed, but with it we learnt what was to come. The battle of the breach may be won but the war for Earth has yet to begin. Thank you.”

People started speaking up in protest, but Raleigh was up again in a flash ushering Chuck towards the end of the stage quickly. The other pilots moved to surround them keeping a barrier between Chuck and the vultures.

Chuck rolled his eyes, inwardly suppressing a smile at his family’s over protectiveness. He waved at the cheering fans still lined up behind the barricades along the road till the doors of the Shatterdome entrance closed behind him. If he concentrated Chuck could still hear them through the thick metal calling out for him and Raleigh. It was.. humbling? Anticlimactic? Chuck didn’t know, but after years of hiding in shame he felt relieved to have the weight of secrecy off him. 

“You didn’t have to do that.” Chuck paused at Mako’s voice, turning around to see all the others watching him as Mako stepped forward. 

“Yes, I did.” Mako frowned but Chuck continued before she could protest. “You shouldn’t have to be out there standing alone being criticised by idiots who know nothing.” Chuck shrugged. “Besides, it was time.”

Mako bowed her head in acceptance. “In that case I am glad for your timing, any long and I fear my fiancé would have done bodily harm to that reporter.”

“If anyone’s gonna kick that reporter’s arse it’s gonna be me.” 

“After the pup’s born.” Chuck rolled his eyes at his mate’s comment before frowning.

“Wait, fiancé?”

Mako beamed, pulling a ring from her pocket and placed it on her finger. “Mr Choi proposed last night and I said yes.” Mako smiled fondly at Tendo. “We agreed to wait until after the wedding to mate.”

“Oh my god, Mako. Congratulations!” Raleigh yelled, wrapping her in a tight hug.

Chuck frowned, grabbing her hand for closer inspection as he tried processing the strong protectiveness overwhelming him. Chuck let her hand go when the other members of his pack rushed forward to give their own congratulations, instead turning to face a smiling Tendo.

He must have seen something in Chuck’s face because as he stalked forward Tendo straightened. Chuck didn’t stop until he was right in the non shifters personal space. “Let’s get one thing straight. That," Chuck gestured back at Mako. “Is my sister and if you so much as make her cry I take your balls. Ya get me?” Tendo nodded expression serious. “Good.” Chuck relaxed clapping him on the back. “Congrats, mate. Ya decided on a date?”

Tendo grinned. “We were thinking spring.”

“This spring?” Chuck blinked in surprise. “That’s like six weeks away!”

“Seven.” Mako chimed in as the pack turned their attention on Tendo. Chuck pulled her into a hug whispering a quiet congratulations in her ear. Mako returned the hug waiting until he stepped away to continue. “I was hoping you would agree to stand by my side.” 

“What..? You mean.. like your bri- best man?” Chuck quickly corrected himself as he heard snickering.

Mako smirked. “Let’s say bride’s man.”

Chuck shoved Raleigh when he started laughing, glaring warningly at the triplets. “I’d be honored.”

“Good, I’ll meet you 0800 hours for wedding cake tasting.” That said Mako retrieved her pad from one of the guards, walking off with Tendo.

“What just happened?” Chuck asked his mate confused.

“I believe you just got roped into wedding planning.” Chuck groaned.

“You think that’s bad just wait. Now you two love birds are out the world will be pushin’ ya ta tie the knot and I guarantee it’ll be a grand, extravagant wedding to rival the royals.” Chuck paled at his father’s cheerful words turning to Raleigh for assurance only to find his mate distractedly staring at his watch.

“Ral-”

“Let’s get you out of those cloths and into something more comfortable.” Raleigh speaks over him starting down the corridor trusting Chuck to catch up.

“Seriously, Ray. What the fuck?” Chuck grumbled when upon entering their bunk Raleigh immediately begun attacking his clothing not even letting him pat Max as the dog woofed in greeting. “You know I can dress and undress myself, have done for years in fact.” He continued sarcastically not receiving anything more then a eye roll from his mate.

Raleigh stripped him down to his pants quickly before moving over to Chuck’s side of the wardrobe throwing a pair of trackie dacks at him. It was Chuck’s turn to roll his eyes when Raleigh pointed at the bathroom door.

“Damn, bossy Alpha.” He muttered on the way past receiving a swat to the backside as punishment. 

Chuck finished getting undressed tossing his uniform in the hamper for someone else to deal with later. Pulling on the trackie dacks Chuck sighed in relief finally out of the torture garments and into something more comfortable.

Rubbing his weary face, Chuck exited the bathroom beelining for their bed only to freeze halfway to his goal when he noticed they had a visitor. “Kat? What are you doing here?”

“I thought after today you could use a little pick me up.” Raleigh filled him in, guiding Chuck the rest of the way to the bed. Chuck frowned in confusion, opening his mouth to ask what that was supposed to mean when he realised Kat was fiddling with some sort of machine.

“Wait, is that..?” Allowing Raleigh to push him onto his back Chuck stared at the device as Kat nodded. Moving to the other side of the bed so he was out of the way, Raleigh took his hand waiting for Kat to finish getting ready. “Isn’t it to early?” Chuck’s question came out weak and unsure.

“Actually with the accelerated growth of an Omega pregnancy we’re probably a little late, but like Raleigh said we thought you could use a positive after a day of highly stressful situations.” Wheeling over the monitor so it was in the right position Kat sat down on the desk chair Raleigh must have brought over for her earlier. “This is going to be cold.” She warned before squeezing gel onto his naked stomach. 

Chuck barely felt the unpleasant sensation to distracted by his nervousness. Kat smoothed it out with the wand shape device before flipping on the machine. Chuck stared at the monitor as it hummed to life showing static for a moment.

Then suddenly it cleared revealing a little body with four legs, underdeveloped but still clearly recognisable. Chuck couldn’t drag his eyes away even if he wanted to, transfixed by the tiny and fragile pup. Even amplified by the screen it was so small, finally he understood Raleigh’s Alpha instincts demanding to protect-

BAM!

The door bouncing off the wall had all three of them jumping, eyes flying to the puffing Marshal. “Have you started? Am I to late?”

“That’s a definite possibility ‘cause I think I just gave birth.” Chuck snapped, glaring at Herc. Raleigh started stroking him soothingly while Kat moved the wand back into place.

“You’re right on time we just started.” Kat reassured. Herc bent over to pickup a panting Max who’d come forward after all the commotion to great him, before moving to stand behind Raleigh. Kat adjusted the wand back into place and Chuck forgot about Herc, drawn back to the miracle on the monitor.

“Can you tell the sex?” Raleigh asked quietly, not wanting to break the moment. 

Kat stares at the monitor for a good long moment moving the wand around, deep frown on her face.

“What’s wrong? Is.. is it the pup?” Chuck asked, feeling panic stirring. 

“No, your pup is healthy.” Kat rushed to reassure.

“Then why do you look so worried?” Chuck pushed, his anxiety rising. 

“It’s just a little smaller then I would’ve expected at this stage but that could be from a number of things, and everything else seems to be developing just fine.” Kat typed something into the monitor and a quiet beating sound filled the room. 

“Should that sound so.. sluggish?” 

“I think that’s normal, the heart could be still developing causing it to appear erratic.” 

“You think?” Chuck demanded, but Kat just shrugged.

“This isn’t exactly normal circumstances.” She ignored Chuck’s growing irritation knowing it came from worry not malice. “I’ll keep a close eye on it anyway and tell you if anything changes either way.” Kat reassured. “Now, as for the sex it’s near impossible to determine at this stage, but my moneys on female.” 

“How can you tell?” Herc asked curiously.

Kat grinned. “Woman’s intuition.”

Chuck didn’t know what to think about that but shot Raleigh a panicked look. “Ray, I don’t wanna girl. I don’t even know what to do with them!”

“Well, that’s obvious.” Chuck ignored Kat’s muttered comment squeezing Raleigh’s hand tightly. 

Raleigh smiled back at him calmly stroking his cheek with his free hand. “We’ll figure it out.”

“I don’t think you understand, mate. Hansen men are like the blokiest of blokes, ask Dad.” Chuck looked over at Herc for support only to find, to his horror, the Marshal still staring at the monitor with watery eyes. “Oi! No cryin’ till the pup’s born!”

“There’s no use fretting about it now.” Raleigh drew his attention away from Herc trying to subtly wipe his eyes. “Whatever this pup turns out to be, boy or girl, you’ll love and spoil it rotten no matter the sex.” 

The reassuring words calmed Chuck enough to grin back at Raleigh. “We both know if anyone’s going to spoil them rotten it’s you.”

“Right, I’m going to print of a couple of copies and then leave you two love birds to it.” Kat typed into the device as Herc moved back to the door, Max still in his arms.

“You might wanna print off more then a couple. Theres a whole pack out there dying to see the future member of our family.”

“Oi! Where ya think ya takin’ me dog?” Chuck grumbled.

“He needs a walk and there’s no way in hell I’m lettin’ ya outside while those vultures are still lurking about.” Herc explained before stepping out of sight into the hallway.

“Why don’t you go take a shower? I’ll let Kat out once she’s done and then we can take a nap.” Raleigh coaxed.

Chuck sighed, resigning himself to remaining inside their bunk for the foreseeable future. Wordlessly he accepted the wipes from Kat, wiping the gel off his stomach before rolling off the bed onto his feet.

“Chuck.” Kat called out stopping him. “I heard what you said, and it’s about time someone put those entitled Alpha’s in their place.”

Chuck nodded his thanks closing the bathroom door. He showered quickly not giving himself to much time to think before reentering their bunk to find his mate already collapsed on the bed. Trying not to disturb the sleeping Alpha Chuck sat down taking in Raleigh’s relaxed and peaceful face. 

“Thought we could take a nap before dinner.” Raleigh spoke up after a moment not moving from his comfortable position. 

“Yeah, I can see you got started without me.” Chuck replied, amused.

Raleigh opened his eyes to stare up at him sleepily. “I got tired of waiting for you to stop pampering yourself.”

Chuck huffed. “I was in there for like five bloody minute!”

“Sure, babe. Whatever you say.” Raleigh broke off with a yawn.

“What did Herc say to you during the ceremony?” Chuck had been dying to ask curiosity slowly eating at him. 

“He called me son.” Raleigh’s voice was soft, filled with mixed emotion. Chuck grinned at his big softy of a mate, reaching out to card fingers through Raleigh’s hair. Getting a hum of approval the other shifted closer.

“Sasha better watch out. Might have some competition as pack Alpha when the Ol’ man steps down.”

Raleigh snorted. “The whole pack knows if anyone’s going to be head Alpha after Herc steps down it’ll be you, Omega or not.”

“Yeah?” Chuck’s smile formed into a smirk. “Glad everyone’s on the same page.”

“Ok. Now that’s settled can we please go to sleep.” Chuck shook his head as Raleigh’s words slurred together, getting up to turn off the light before joining him in bed. Moving into Raleigh’s waiting arms the room fell into peaceful silence. Chuck lay listening to his mate’s even breaths letting his mind drift over today’s events.

“Hey Ray.” Chuck broke the silence feeling a sigh breathed into his neck. “I want cake.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last couple of chapters have been a little slow but the next chapter picks up a bit I swear!

**Author's Note:**

> Raleigh- Alpha  
> Chuck- Omega  
> Mako- Omega  
> Herc- Pack Alpha  
> Pentecost- Beta  
> Sasha- Alpha  
> Aleksis- Beta  
> Triplets- Betas  
> Tendo- Beta


End file.
